life is confusing sometimes
by fanpersonthingy
Summary: what happens when phoebe winston shows up in the little town of tulsa, Winston? is she realated to dallas. If so only a Winston can stur things up. whats kind of secrets does phoebe have? whats she hiding?
1. little old me

** Chapter One**

** Little Old Me**

********

Life sucks, I know it can be good sometimes but other times it can really, really suck. Like right now for instance, the crappy car I had been driving has broken down for the fifth time today and like the twentieth time on this whole trip. Ok sure, I did make it to Tulsa, which is where I wanted to get to, before it broke down this time, and I can fix it. I mean I fixed it the other four times it broke. But I was too frustrated right then to think about those two facts. I gave a frustrated laugh as I hopped out of the car.

I always laughed when I was frustrated. I didn't really know why, I mean it didn't help. I was still just as frustrated as I was before when I'm done laughing, but I guess it is just one of those stupid habits. Every one has at least one habit that's stupid.

I got out and kicked the car. Then I muttered to my self under my breath the whole way to the back of the car to get my toolbox out of the trunk.

As I bent down to get it I noticed two girls walking down the street in some colourful skirts. I looked down at my Jeans wondering if any of the girls in this town actually wore pants, because if the do I haven't seen any.

I hated wearing skirts. I haven't worn one since I was like 5. I hated them you just couldn't do any thing in them. As I though about this I suddenly found myself wondering if anyone in this town could tell I was a girl.

I wasn't wearing a skirt, I was wearing jeans. My shirt wasn't a girly blouse that was some girly colour like pink or purple. It was a black T-shirt, and my long hair was hidden under the ball cap I had on.

Just for the fun of it, I decided to see if I would get any reaction if I took my hat off. So I threw it in to the trunk as I took out the toolbox. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked to the front of the car. As I pulled up the hood of the car, I heard a gasp from behind me somewhere. I smiled, then heard some say,

"Come on Dal let's go already."

I froze, _No, I couldn't find him that easily,_ I thought but you never know.

I was about to turn and check when a guy in way too fancy and unnaturally clean clothes for a walk at 2:00 in the afternoon came up to me. 

"Need some help?" He said pointing to the car.  
"No, I got it thanks" I told him politely. Just because I didn't really like the looks of him didn't give me any reason to be rude to him. He hadn't given me any reason, yet.

"Oh is your boyfriend coming to help you?" He asked looking around. He was obviously one of those guys who didn't think a girl could fix a car.

"No, when I said _I_ got it I meant it. Me, myself and I are going to fix the car." I told him. Man did I ever hate guys like him; girls can fix a car just like guys.

"But you're a girl." He told me.

"Why thank you. I was wondering why I had these and an attraction to some men," I said sarcastically pointing to my chest.

"Girls can't fix cars." He told me

"See that's where you're wrong," I said looking back at the car motor "This girl can. She has already fixed it four times. So I would be so pleased it you would just leave me alone." I told him.

Sadly he wouldn't leave. He just kept ranting on about how I can't fix a car and will need his help. He kept stepping closer and closer to me as he did this. I let out another frustrated laugh,

"Ok look," I finally said "I asked you nicely to please leave and you didn't so now I'm going to tell you. Leave me alone or I may be forced to hurt you!"

He didn't take me seriously. Instead of leaving like I hoped, he took another step forward and said,

"Really I would like to see that."

From some where behind me I heard a formulary voice whisper,

"The idiot."

I smiled, I was almost positive he was behind me now but first thing first. So I slipped my hand in to my pocket and flipped out my blade

"Look guy, sir … whatever, I asked you nicely, and I warned you but you didn't listen so I will ask you again, PLEASE LEAVES ME ALONE!"

That did the trick. He left pretty quickly.

I've been told I get such a crazy look in my eye nobody ever thinks I'll even hesitated to hurt them, or kill them, though I would never do that. I was a little bit disappointed that I had to use my blade but hey it was his fault he wouldn't leave me alone. But I had bigger things to do. I turned around and saw the man I was looking for.

"Dallas Winston," I said smiling as I saw him.

He didn't look any different then the last time I saw him, and that was a while ago. He was standing with three other guys who I assumed were some of his friends.  
"Phoebe?!" He asked a little surprised.

I hadn't exactly told him I was coming. I must admit that I was a little surprised that he wasn't in jail. He always seemed to be.

"The one and only," I told him holding my arms out.

"How did you get here?" He asked

"Drove," I said pointing to the car like it was obvious.

"I didn't think you were old enough to drive," he said giving me the look I hated.

I could never lie to him when he gave me that look. So since I really am not old enough to drive I decided instead of answering the question I'd hop around it.

"It's lovely to see you again too," I smiled innocently.

He just kept staring at me and said, "Phebes."

I looked at my shoes.

"Ok fine I'm not old enough to drive," I told him though I knew he knew that already.

"Then who gave you the car, you didn't steal it did you?" He said in an accusing voice.

I couldn't help but laughing. Dallas Winston THE Dallas Winston was getting mad at me for stealing a car. It's not like he hasn't stolen a car before. Actually I know he did I saw him.

"Ha, don't be such a hypocrite, I've seen you steel cars before," I told him. He took a deep breath. Sensing danger I quickly added, "Anyways I didn't steal it. John gave it to me."

"Of course, only John Cullen would give a fourteen year old a car." He almost yelled.

I could see this was going in a bad direction so I decided to change the topic. So spreading out my arms I said,

"Ok John is a horrible, horrible person we got the point. Now come and give you baby sister a hug."


	2. thats my bro

**Chapter Two**

**That's My Bro**

************

As Dally gave me a quick little hug I whispered in his ear,

"You didn't tell them did you? They didn't know you had a sister."

"No, I didn't," he whispered back all nonchalant about it. I flicked his ear, "What was that for?"

"That was for keeping me a secret. What are you ashamed of having a sister or something or are you just too scared to admit it because I'm so much cooler then you," I said trying to make myself look more important by standing on my toes.

I knew he didn't tell his friends, well just because, he didn't. It really had nothing to do with me, more to do with him. He just shook his head. You could see his friends just standing there in shock. I finally decided I would take charge of the situation since my brother, was not.

"So are you going to introduce these fine young gentlemen to me or I'm just going to have to find out who they are myself?" I said glaring at my brother. I then turned my head and smiled at his friends.

"Oh right, guys," Dally said "This is my sister Phoebe. Phoebe these are the guys."

I waved then looked at Dallas, "Do the guys have names?"

Before Daly could answer the oldest looking one finally said something,

"I'm Two-Bit. You can't be old Dal's sister you look too nice." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you and you two are?" I asked.

I had an Idea who they were. Dally has written me a letter every month since he moved and he had written about his gang.

"I'm Ponyboy and this is Johnny," The youngest looking one finally said.

I curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

They smiled and Dally just shook his head.

"So Dally why didn't you ever tell us you had a lovely sister?" Two-Bit asked.

Dal shrugged, "I don't know. Just didn't come up."

"Don't worry; you're not the first he just didn't tell about having a sister. It just doesn't come up a lot," I told them, "Oh but I'm sorry you guys were going some where and I just interrupted you. You should just go where you were going I'm sorry to have interrupted."

"Oh we were just going down to the DX to see Pony's brother and Steve." Dally said flicking his weed to the ground, "You can come along if you want."

"Okay, sure. I'd offer you a ride if this piece of junk actually worked." I told them.

"You're not driving again till your old enough!" Dally yelled at me.

"Okay fine, I'd offer you a ride if this piece of junk actually worked, and if mister killjoy over there would let me drive." I told them. Calling my brother a name is something only his dear sister can get away with unscathed.

"That's okay we can walk, were going to a place where you can get your car fixed we could take it?" Pony said.

"Nah, it would only take up more time. I'll just grab my suitcase and leave the piece of junk here," I said walking over to my trunk and pulled out my black suitcase.

"Okay you go and I will follow, since I really have no idea where I'm going," I told them smiling.

They started to go; I staggered a bit with the suitcase. No one noticed except Ponyboy who hadn't started walking yet.

"You need some help with that?" He asked.

"No I got it," I said walking a little faster and switching hands, "Man I really got to learn how to pack light."

"It isn't that hard, you only take the necessities," Ponyboy told me.

I smiled and heard Dally laugh a little. He was now walking backwards looking at us with broad smile on his face. I have to say smiles look kind of weird on my brother's usually scowling face.

"To Phebes everything is a necessity," He said then turned back around. "So, you have two older brothers, don't you?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He looked kind of surprised,

"Yeah how did you know?"

I started to slow down, and look side to side to make sure no one was around and then whispered,

"I don't really know how to explain it, I just know things, like I'm, I'm psychic," I ended smiling.

Pony was giving me a sceptical look,

"Ok now how did you really know?"

I pretended to look insulted,

"I told you my deepest secret and you don't believe me."

I tried to make my eyes tear up, but that didn't go over too well. Ponyboy's look was still sceptical but now it was mixed with an about to laugh look.

"Okay Fine, my brother told me in some of the letters he wrote to me," I told him.

When we had finally got to the Gas station where Steve and Pony's brother work I stopped Pony a little bit away from where Johnny, Two-Bit and Dallas were talking to who I Guessed was either Soda or Steve, though I was pretty sure it was Soda, I decided to test my guess out,

"Hey Pony, bet I can guess who's who?"

Ponyboy raised his eyebrows. 'Really," he said "Okay go ahead."

I smiled and pointed my pinkie at the boy talking to Dally, and Two-Bit. "That," I guessed, "is Soda, and the other one," I pointed to the guy helping a customer "is Steve."

"That was a lucky guess." Pony accused.

"No I told you I know things," I said in a mystic whisper.

He gave me a sceptical look again

"Fine it was a lucky guess, I admitted, "But Soda does looks a lot like you." he smiled.

That's when Soda noticed us and yelled at his brother,

"Hey Pony, who's your girlfriend."

Pony blushed. I felt my face go a little red myself. Then I pulled his arm and said,

"Come on let's go over there."

I didn't wait for an answer I just started to walk pulling Pony behind me. I saw Dal Shaking his head smiling. When we made it over to where they were all standing Soda asked again

"So Pony who's your girlfriend here," He pointed at me. I smiled looking at my brother. I knew he hadn't said anything yet. He nodded his head.

I held out my hand and said,

"Hi I'm Phoebe," He grabbed my hand and shook it "Phoebe Winston." I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He had a face of pure shock and had frozen mid shake.

Then Steve who had finished with his customer and came over to where we all were in time to hear me introduce myself said

"Winston!! Like ….like…" he was pointing at Dallas who was laughing along with me. I jumped on to Dally's back and said

"Yep, he's my big brother."

"Ow, Phebes you're getting to heavy for this." Dally said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aw, suck it up because I'm not getting off."

He turned his head to try and glare at me but I was so far around on his back that his head didn't turn far enough. I knew this could be dangerous especially if anyone else tried this but Dal wouldn't throw me off without a soft landing. Right now all that was around us was cement.

Soda recovered from his shock said,

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance now that I see them together," Everyone nodded, "Yeah, they have the same eyes, and there hair has its similarities."

"Say," Steve said "Why didn't you ever tell us you had a sister?"

That was the first thing he had said in a while. Dally shrugged. Then we said at the same time,

"Just didn't come up."

"Hey Soda," Steve said looking at the clock "were off, we just got to close up."

They went off to do that. Two-Bit looked up at me then at Ponyboy.

"So you two seemed to be getting along." He said cocking his eyebrow. Something I guessed he did a lot.

"Yeah so maybe we did," I said matching his eye brow. He seemed impressed.

"What you and Pony talk about?" he asked Dally seemed immensely interested in this conversation and Ponyboy's face was going a little red.

_Hmm he looks kind of cute when he's blushing, _I found myself thinking.

"Oh," I said out loud, "we talked about things, didn't we Pony?"

"Yeah… yeah things." He said. He looked a little uncomfortable with this conversation. So I changed it.

"So….. How's the school around here. I figure," said looking at my brother who had turned around to look at me when I asked that, "If I'm staying here, which I may, that I'm going to have to go to school?"

"Yes," Dallas said in a voice that said and that settles the matter.

I always listened to him when he told me to stay in school, no matter how funny it was to listen to being told to stay in school by a drop out. The hypocrite.

"Ah, the school ain't too bad." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah you should know you've been there long enough," Johnny told him in a quiet voice.

I laughed a little but I was quite surprised. I think that is all I've heard Johnny say since I've showed up. From what Dal told me when he wrote, Johnny didn't talk much at all especially in front of strangers.

"So if I stick around are you going to sign me up?" I asked Dally

"Yep, I will and you really should stick around. You could probable end up in some of Pony's classes your both little book worms," He told me.

"Hey I'm not little!" I yelled.

"You're right," he said sifting my weight on his back, "your not."

We all laughed at that.

"Yeah I might stick around but where would I stay I know your place ain't an option, since you probable don't exactly have one…" I said.

"You could stay with us," Pony said "I mean me and my brothers." I heard foot steppes behind us and Sodas voice say,

"Yeah that would be cool. Darry shouldn't mind."

"I'll take to him about it later," Dally said. Then Steve showed up and said,

"Alright all done here, are we heading over to your place?" He asked Soda. Soda nodded. They started to walk when I remembered my suitcase I had dropped when I jumped on Dally.

"Hey I don't want to be a burden but do you think one of you could bring my suitcase for me?" I asked.

"Sure I will," Pony said picking up my case, "Man, you weren't kidding when you said this thing was heavy."

"Nope I wasn't. Thank you Ponyboy," I said, then to Dally I said, "Onward noble stead, onward."

Every one laughed except for my loveable brother. Dal glared at me

I just smiled innocently back and said, "What I have no clue where I'm going I don't want to get lost some where."

He looked around for some where to drop me but finding nothing soft enough shook his head and adjusted my weight. They guys laughed again and they started walking.


	3. the gang

**Chapter Three**

**The gang**

**Dally, Pony, Johnny, and I ended up walking slower then the others. Dallas was walking slower because he had me on his back, and Pony had my way too heavy suitcase, and I are pretty sure Johnny just walks slow sometimes. **

**I knew Johnny was quiet. From what I had seen and what my brother had told me in his letters and the few phone conversations we had, had. I also got the feeling that girls aren't really his area of comfort. But slowly as we walked he was warming up to me. **

**"So, how long did it take you to get here from……," Ponyboy started but then he realized that I had never really told them where I was living before I came down here.**

**"New York," Both me and Dally provided. **

**"Yeah so how long did it take you to get hear from New York?" Pony asked again. **

**I smiled remembering the trip. It definitely was a long one. I didn't quite know how long. **

**So I said, "Let's just say a long time," I thought for a moment then add, "and a lot of nights sleeping in that dang car." **

**"Oh that sounds fun." Johnny's quiet voice came up sarcastically. **

**"Oh yeah bundles of it, actually the car was nicer then some of the inns I stopped at." I shivered remembering the size of the bug I saw in that one hotel down in Virginia. **

**God that's the last time I stay there. When I came back from my little flash back I found every one laughing. **

**"What?" I asked **

**"You should have seen your face," Ponyboy told me.**

**"There was like a cockroach the size of my fist in one hotel!" I made a fist with my right hand to show them how big it was.**

**"Aw, you could have stepped on that," Dally told me laughing. **

**"Yeah well stepping on it wasn't the first thing you think of doing when you go to put your head on your pillow and find your sharing it with a huge cockroach,' I shivering again. **

**We were at a small house now and heading for the front door. So I figured this must have been the Curtis' house.**

** Then I heard a voice come though the door. "Hey guys, where is Pony, Dally and Johnny? Weren't they with you?" Since I didn't recognize the voice I guessed it was the eldest Curtis brother, talking to Soda, Steve and Two-Bit who had already arrived.**

**"Oh yeah they were with us. They should be coming soon. They were a little weighed down." Two-Bit said**

**"By what?" came the voice I assumed was Darry (so were just going to say it's Darry) sounding very confused.**

**"Ah, the question isn't by what," Two-Bit said, "but by **_**whom**_**."**

**"Okay then by whom?" Darry's said still sounding confused and now I detected a little annoyance.**

**"By-' all three started. I think they were excited to tell someone the news. By then we had made it to the door and Johnny was holding the door open for us so I decided to answer the question myself.**

**"By me," I yelled as Dally carried me in to the room. The man who had been talking who I was sure was Pony's eldest brother looked at me and asked as politely as possible considering the circumstances,  
"And you are?" **

**Everyone tried to answer him at once. It was a complete fiasco that didn't get us any where since he couldn't understand a word of it. He held up his hand for silence, and said**

**"Okay one person please?"**

** So I looked down at Dally, who said,**

**"Darry, This is Phoebe, my sister." Darry had the same reaction as everyone else had, had, shock**

**"SISTER!?" he pretty much yelled. **

**I could tell he raised his voice often. **

**So I decided to answer, "Yes Phoebe Winston, baby sister of Dallas Winston. Who didn't tell you he had a sister because it just didn't come up. And I'm down here because I got bored of New York and since there was nothing holding me there I decided to come visit my brother who I hadn't seen in years." I decided to get everything out of the way now. **

**Darry seemed the type to ask questions and want to get all the facts so I decided to get it all out in one go. **

**Darry slowly nodded his head. I smiled.**

**"yeah and she weighs a ton," Dally added to my statement," So could she please get off my back? **

**"No," I said simply. I knew he wasn't going to take that answer now. **

**There was a couch right beside us with no one on it and I saw my brother eyeing. I braced my self for the throw. I was right in about three seconds I was flying of his back and landing softly on the couch.**

**"Aw, that's not fair!" I said crossing my arms. Dal laughed.**

**"Phoebe, it was completely fair. I carried you all the way down here," I still glared at him till Pony dropped my suitcase and sat beside me on the couch.**

**"I don't know. I think it is pretty fair Phoebe." I turned and looked at him **

**"Hey, why yeah taking his side?" I side lightly kicking his leg. **

**"Ow," he said rubbing were I had kicked him. **

**I looked down. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I didn't think I had kicked that hard but I've been wrong about that before. **

"**Aw, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I said then added sarcastically "want me to kiss it better?" **

**He stuck his tongue out at me and Two-Bit added,**

**"AW, aren't they cute together." **

** I turned and stuck my tongue out at him even though I felt my face going a little red. They all laughed at me. Dally then turned to Darry and said,**

**"Hey, man do you think she could stay here for a bit. I would let her stay with me but….. Well that's just not a good idea …." **

**I looked over at them awaiting an answer.**

**"Sure Dally that shouldn't be a problem at all." Then he turned to me, "Though you'll have to stay on that couch you don't mind do you?" **

**I though about it for a minute before answering.**

**"Well that depends. Is Pony still going to be sitting on the end of it?" I said pointing to where Ponyboy was sitting. They all laughed.**

**"No we'll kick him off the couch." Soda told me. **

**I smiled "Well in that case I except. Though I better get better service then the cockroach hotel." Pony, Dallas and Johnny all laughed since they had heard that story but the others just looked at me funny. So I Sighed and told them about the cockroach.**

**"Ah that ain't that bad," Two-Bit said.**

**"NOT BAD! I nearly squished the thing with my head. You call that not bad," I yelled. **

**They laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them before laying my head down on the couch. I was tired from my long trip. The last thing I remembered before I drifted off to sleep was someone calling my name.**


	4. what a day

**Chapter Four**

**What A Day**

********************

"Aw, look they look so cute together."

"Aw, Soda shut it."

I had my eyes firmly shut, I wasn't entirely awake yet. I could never get up fast.

When my brain finally adjusted to being awake, I realized that the buzz of noise from around me was actually voices.

"Come on Pony, it's late you should really go to bed," I figured this was said by Darry, sounded like a total big brother thing to say.

"I can't get up, I don't-" Pony started to say but Soda cut him off.

"He doesn't want to disturb his little girlfriend," Soda said in a tone of voice that stated the he thought is was obvious.

"She's not my girlfriend, she just….." Pony fell silent.

I had been wondering who they were talking about, then it dawned on my slow tired brain that it must have been me since, I was probably the only she in the room.

"Pony, just go on and get up, she's such a sound sleeper that she probably won't even notice, she slept right through Soda's and Steve's fighting match." Dally said.

That's when I remembered where I had fallen asleep the night before.

On the couch next to Ponyboy, I must have fidgeted around in my sleep till I ended up …

"I'm guessing someone needs me to move?" I asked. Yepp my suspicions were right, the thing I had my head on that I had taken for the couch, Jumped as I talked.

I opened my eyes and lifted up my head. I looked at Pony, who I guess I had been sleeping on for the last, I looked at my watch it was 3 in the morning, the last 7 hours. His face was in shock; obviously he had thought I had been fast asleep.

"Man, Pony, you look like you saw a ghost," I laughed, his face was hilarious.

"oh… your up, I thought…you were…were," Pony stuttered. He was more than a little red.

"Yeah….Pony, sorry about you know, falling….asleep …on…you." I stuttered getting more and more embarrassed as I went. I was sure by the end of my little, speech my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Ah…. no… no problem," Pony said.

I still wasn't sure how red my face was but I was pretty sure Pony just broke a world blushing record.

Suddenly a chorus of awes came from the other side of the room, I looked over and there was Soda and Two-Bit awing at us. I was quite embarrassed but that didn't stop me from picking up the pillow from beside me and throwing it across the room.

"Hey, ow!" Two-Bit yelled at me. Dally was laughing at us.

"A pillow hurt?" He asked Two-Bit.

"Ok well since, Phoebe has moved, Pony, gets to bed." Darry said walking in from the kitchen. Pony looked like he was about to argue, when I said,

"Hey Two-Bit give me the pillow back," I said waving my hands around.

"Why, so you can throw it at me again?" he asked acting like he was insulted.

"No" I said "So I can go back to sleep."

He cocked and eyebrow at me._ Great _I thought.

"Why don't you just use Pony as a pillow." he asked "didn't seem have a problem with it earlier."

I felt my face heat up. I was probably the colour of a cooked lobster. I dived at Two-Bit in attempt to hide my blush plus it seemed like it was going to be the only why I would get the pillow back.

I wrestle him for a few minutes till I go the pillow out of his hand. Then I hit him a few times with it before flopped back down on the couch.

I curled up on the couch getting like I was going to sleep, since Ponyboy left to go get ready for bed when I went to tackle Two-Bit.

"Hey aren't you going to change in to pyjamas?" Soda asked as him and Pony came out of their room. I lifted my head off of the pillow

"Oh yeah, "I said, Looking around for my suitcase "Hey Pony!"

"Yeah?" Pony said looking at me.

"Where's my suitcase?" I asked him.

"Oh I think by the kitchen," Ponyboy said looking around.

"Yeah here it is," Two-Bit said holding my suitcase in one hand and a beer in the other.  
"Your having a beer at 3 the morning?" I shook my head as I stared looking through my stuff trying to find a pair of Pyjamas.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Two-Bit asked. I just shook my head again and went back to my suit case. Mumbling as I went along

I pulled out my favourite pair of blue Pyjamas. I looked around at the room full of guys.

"Yeah you know I think I'll go to the bathroom to get changed." I said as I slipped in to the bathroom to get changed.

When I came back out Two-Bit, Steve and Dally had left. Johnny was about to leave.

"You better not be going to go sleep outside because I'm here I'm not going to let you," I stated. I knew that Johnny didn't go home a lot. I also know that he probably slept out side often but I didn't want it on my conscience that he did so well I slept inside at a home he probably had more right to be in.

"It's…it's ok," Johnny said slowly.

"Please stay," I said using another tactic, "I need someone brave like you to protect me," I lowered my voice so only he could here me," I'm scared of the dark."

That wasn't a complete lie. I am still nerves in the dark even if I grew out of the complete out right fear quite a while ago.

"Well… Ok," Johnny said slowly, "You stay on the couch thought."

"Deal thank you," I smiled.

I settled down on the couch Darry came in and gave Johnny some pillows. After a few minutes of lying there in the silence I said,

"Life can be so unfair"

Johnny looked up at me on the couch "How so?"

He was warming up to me; I could tell he wasn't always so talkative.

"Well I mean, I guess like how, I don't know things end up." Johnny was looking at me funny. So I took another go at it. "I guess how, some people end up with children and there the worst parent in the world, apparently they didn't want the kid. But do they suffer no they go on living like there is no problem like they aren't even there and never were. So who ends up suffering? The kid! The kid who didn't do anything, anything at all but be born to the wrong people……" I trailed off; I heard some shuffling and shhhing from down the hall. I guess I didn't realize how loud my voice had gotten by the end of that speech. So when I asked my next thing I lowered it again "Yeah Know?"

Johnny was silent for a few seconds then said,

"Yeah….. So I'm guessing your parents weren't so great…"

I thought for a moment "Well my mom was great… But my dad I don't know if you've heard from Dallas but he, he wasn't so… so great,"

I thought back to the time I actually spent with my father. It always made me sad to think about it.

"Johnny…thanks for listening," I said after a little bit.

"Oh….that's no problem at all." Johnny said he seemed a little taken off guard. "I'm glad I could help"

"Well,' I said, "Good night."

The next morning I was woken up by the bright sun. It was glaring right in my eyes so I held them tightly shut. As I started to fully wake up. I could hear the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Come on Pony, you now you like her."

"Yeah, so what she's nice, everyone likes her."

"Come on, man you know I what I mean."

"Ah, Johnny, Why can't you just drop it?"_Who are they talking about, _I

though_, they couldn't mean me… could they. They were talking about a her, but that could be anyone… Well any girl._ They started talking again.  
"Ah come on I saw you last night I saw the way you looked at Phoebe."

Ok well it was me

……

"Ok fine, maybe a little."

'Hah I knew it

"Man keep your voice down she's in the next room."

"Sorry man." So…I thought Ponyboy Curtis likes me……..he is kind of cute. But he did say maybe. He could have just been saying that to make Johnny be quite… a loud crash and a yell of Soda's name interrupted my thoughts.

I slowly got up and walked in to the kitchen. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Sodapop were all sitting around the table eating cake.

"Hey boys," I said slipping in to the seat. I yawned.

"You want a piece of cake?" Ponyboy offered. Cake for breakfast, hey why not.

"Sure," I told him, he went to the counter to get some. I turned to Soda "Thanks for the wonderful wake up call. What did you knock over?" Soda laughed.

"Oh I knocked over the chair… oh and a cup of chocolate milk." Soda answered.

I laughed again.

"So," I said as Pony passed me a piece of cake, "What we doing today?" "I don't know," Pony shrugged.

"We could go swimming, "Soda suggested

"Oh boy swimming," Two-Bit yelled as he came through the door. I guessed just waltzing in to the house happened a lot here. I just rolled my eyes and finished my cake, and then Dallas walked in

"Hey Phoebe, you should talk to the school today," he suggested. uggg.

"Fine," I got up and dropped my plate in to the sink "Does the school have a phone number?"

"Yeah, look in the phone book, it's by the phone," Pony said pointing back in to the living room.

"Thanks," I said and walked over to the Phone book. I flipped through the book till I found the number. I found it hard to believe that someone would be there on a Sunday but, if my brother told me to get registered for school, then I got to get registered for school. So I dialled the number in to the Phone. It rung a couple of times then to my surprised a women's voice answered,

"Hello,"

"Oh umm Hi," I said I never had great phone skills, "I was wondering if it would be at all possible to umm get registered for school, umm as soon as possible would be appreciated."

"Oh yes dear. Would come in today so we can talk today around three and get a few things signed," the receptionist, well that's who I thought it was said.

"Oh that would be great, umm, I don't need to bring an umm, parent or guardian with me cause there umm err busy."

"Oh that's find my dear, you can just bring home the sheets they need to sign, oh and what's your name?" She asked

"Phoebe Winston," I told her.

"Ok see you later dear. Bye"

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey," I said sitting on top of my brother who stole my seat.

"Phoebe off," he said shoving me off him and on to the floor

"Ow, that hurt, ok so what are we doing to day and any plans you better decided them fast because I only got till three. That's when I got to go see a lady about some schooling," I told them getting of the floor.

"Well we were thinking we would go down to the pool. Do you have your swim suit," Dallas said. I smiled and grabbed my suitcase which was still by the door of the kitchen and looked through it

"Yep," I told them as I pulled it out of my suitcase.

I changes in to it and threw on an orange mesh shirt I had from an old costume over top of it and a pair of beige shorts. Then we left. When we got there the boys just jumped in. I slowly dipped my toe in the water,

"Aw, that's cold."

"Aw, it's not that bad once you're in." Dally told me. He was smiling I didn't trust them. I decided to do a head count. Let's see, Two-Bit and Dally are right there, Johnny and Pony, wait-

"hey, Where's Sod-" I started to ask when I felt a sudden push from behind and next thing I knew I was in the pool and everyone was laughing especially Soda who was standing by the edge of the Pool.

"SODAPOP CURTIS YOU ARE A DIED MAN!" I yelled and got out of the pool to chase him.

The rest of the day went on like this. I got out of the pool a little before three and assured them I could get to the school by my self.

Which I did, I went in the front door and found the office quickly.

There was lady sitting at the desk. Who works on Sundays? I thought, and then out loud I said

"Hello, I'm Phoebe Winston I have meeting now, "I looked at my watch it was 3:10 so I was a little late but I still had a meeting.

"Oh, yes come right this way," the lady said and we walked in to another room.

This room just had plain walls and a desk with chairs in the middle of it. It wasn't a very big room. She sat down behind the desk and motioned for me to do the same on the other side so I did.

"Ok let's get down to work so we can both leave, I'm sure you don't want to spend too much time in here and I Know I don't. Ok so do you have your old school files?"

"Oh no. The move was kind of sudden so the school doesn't actually know I left," I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh that's ok just give me your old school and the town and well get your files and let them know that you did indeed move." I nodded and told her my old schools name and that it was in New York.

After that I had to fill in a bunch of sheets about what classes I wish to take and other things like that. She said I was good to go for tomorrow. I was surprised I thought these things usually take more time.

"Ok well just take these forms with you to fill out and get your parent to sign, and bring them back as soon as possible. I will see you tomorrow," She said when I was finished.

I said my goodbye and left. When I got back to the empty Curtis house I took a look at the papers. There were a whole lot of questions about where I live, phone numbers and all that stuff which I wasn't sure about. I decided to ask my brother when I see him.

Darry got back before everyone else.

"Hey why aren't you with everyone else?" he asked as he came in and found me reading on the couch.

"Oh I had a meeting at the school to get me registered so I just came back here."  
"Oh, and did you get registered?"

"Oh yeah I'm starting tomorrow," I told him then asked," Hey I got these sheets and I'm not sure what to fill in."

I handed him the sheets. After studying them over he told me that I was living here and that would be my phone number too.

"Thanks," I told him going back to my reading thinking that things here may just go alright.


	5. phoebes freak out

**Chapter Five**

**Phoebe's freak out**

**It was Thursday afternoon and every since art class, I've been feeling pretty bad. I kind of felt worthless. This happens a lot, every time I was reminded of my father. Every time art class, made us draw some thing. We never got along, me and my father, he never liked me. Thought I was a worthless piece of space, and some how he made me think the same way, even if he is miles away from me. Normal I waited for Pony before I walked home. It wasn't safe for me to walk home by myself but I wasn't in the mood to bring my company upon anyone else. As I walked of the lot of the school, a soc came up to me. I stopped. Normal, I would say something smart or pull out my blade or at least yell, but today just wasn't normal I wasn't in the mood. He looked kind of drunk. I figured he must have been a second later when he tried t make a move on me, he knew I was a greaser, he knew who my brother was. I think my flinching must have brought a little of his senses because he suddenly started yelling about how I was a worthless piece of trash. On a normal day I would have clocked him one for even thinking those thoughts but today wasn't a normal day. To day instead of going and slapping him one right in the face, I slunk back as if I had been slapped. I suddenly remembered some thing I hadn't remembered in a long time, some thing I've been trying to forget for a long time especially today. But now there was no avoiding it. The memory was there and it was going to make it self clear to me. **

**I had been drawing a picture, some thing I loved to do, but ever since that day I hated. So I was running around the house calling "DADDY! DADDY!" That was some thing I soon learned not to do. I finally heard his answer he yelled down the stairs "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, AND IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" I jumped a bit at that. I probably should have just turned away but mommy always liked it when I showed her my stuff, I learned that day that my dad wasn't quite the same. So I ran in to the room yelling**

"**Daddy, daddy look what I made," I was holding up my picture, it was my favourite one I had drawn yet. It was one of all of use. Me, my mom, daddy and my brother, As a happy family all together , some thing I always wanted , something I still want though I know it will never happen. He took the picture and looked at it for a minute, me beaming up at him then slowly he asked "this is what you interrupted me for." I nodded slowly, my smile went slightly smaller. I had heard him use that voice before he yelled a t Dally or mom, though he hadn't yelled at me before. That was going to change soon. The next second he was ripping up my picture and yelling**

"**DON'T YOU EVER INTRUP ME EXPECALLY FOR SOME THING AS STUPID AS THIS PICTURE," I was nodding tearfully I really did love that picture and I was really scared his voice was rising really, really high. I was sure the neighbours could hear him "YOU'RE WORTHLESS YOU KNOW. WORSE THEN THE BOY,"( that's what he use to call Dallas. actually if they ever saw each other he would probably still call him that .) " YOU WILLN EVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING, YOUR JUST A WASTE OF SPACE, I REALLY SHOULD JUST SEND YOU OUT ON THE STREET, BUT THE BOY, AND YOUR MOTHER SEEM TO THINK YOUR WORHT KEEPING!" I was really scared then I nodded and said tearfully "sor…. Sorr…. Sorry" that's when he reached his hand out and smacked me right across the face and yelled "YOU WILL KEEP YOUR LITTLE TRAP SHUT GOT IT." I was really crying now. That's when Dally who must have heard us or just came in rushed in and yelled**

"**KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He picked me up and carried a crying me to my room. He made sure I was ok and once I'd calmed down, I had to tell him what happened. After that he made sure I'd be aright told me to stay in my room and he left. I knew he went to confront my father and I remember hearing yelling coming down the stars but I was still crying and wasn't paying much attention.**

**I shook my head holding back the tears that memory had brought. My face must have scared the Soc away because when I came back from memory lane he was gone, actually every one was gone. I must have been standing there for a while. So I swallowed and started to walk out of the yard. I kept walking towards the Curtis's house. When I made it to the lot I saw Two-Bit, Pony and Soda, who must have just gotten off work because he was still in his work clothes. **

"**Hey guys," I said as happily as I could.**

"**Hey Phoebe," Pony said **

"**Hey toots, there you are, missed you after school, you haven't got your self a secret boyfriend. Do you" Two-bit asked. Normally I would have come back for that, but to day, I had no clue want came over me but I just flipped, I swung my hand up and slapped Two-bit right across the face, then turned around and did the same to Soda. Then I turned around I had full intent to do the same to Pony but the look on his face, it reminded me so much of me…when ever my dad walked in to the room. I brought my hand down and stared at it for a long time then looked back at two-bit and Soda. **_**I'm no better, then him, no better at all. **_**I thought. I turned on my heals and ran back the way I came **

"**PHOEBE!" I heard Pony call from behind me but I didn't stop, I just kept running, with tears running down my face.**_** He's right I am worthless, but now I'm worthless and a monster…. No better then him.**_** I though t as I ran I ran start in to the park not ever looking back. Finally I had to stop I stop and stat on the swing, still bawling my eyes out. I wasn't normally one for crying, but every once in a while….. I sat there slowly rocking the swing back in forth wallowing in self pity looking at the ground till I heard a twig snap. I looked up. There standing before me was Ponyboy and Sodapop. At the sight of the red mark on soda's face I started crying harder and looked back on the ground. I heard some one crouch down in front of me**

"**Phoebe?" Pony said**

"**Go away," I told him**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I said Go away,"**

"**Were not going to just leave you here." this was Soda.**

"**Look just leave me alone. I'm not worth your time. I'm not worth anyone's time."**

"**Phoebe!" Pony said grabbing my chin and making me look up suddenly, I flung my self ant him and started crying on his shoulder.**

"**Worthless, Phoebe you're anything but worthless." Soda said sitting down beside use**

"**Yeah Phoebe," Pony said making me look at him… "You're worth my time, Cause you know what, there's no one else I'd rather spend time with then you." I smiled**

"**The same goes for me," Soda said "and you have a brother who loves you….well as much as his cold little heart can." I smiled again**

"**PHOEBE! PHOEBE!" I HEARD MY BROTHER VOICE YELL**

"**OVER HERE!" Soda yelled. Dally and two-bit came running up **

"**Phoebe," dally said pulling me in to hug "Are you ok?"**

'**Yeah….yeah I think so." I said looking over my shoulder to look at Soda and Pony who were looking at us. "Thanks to these two….. And you too. Hey can we go back to the house. Since I'm feeling better I've started to realize how cold it is out here." Dally laughed **

"**Yeah,'**

"**Oh Soda, Two-bit I'm so, so, so sorry," **

"**Aw, don't worry kid I've had worse," Two-bit said ruffling my hair. With that we started to walk back the house. When we walked in to the Curtis's house a worried looking Johnny and Darry hopped up. I guessed that some one must have filled them in so I decided to tell them the fabulous news my self.**

"**I'm ok." I wasn't so sure if they believed me, or if anyone believed me for that matter. After we all got settled and I was sitting on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate Johnny asked in his quiet voice.**

"**It was your dad…..wasn't it." He must have been remembering my little outburst I had the first night here. I nodded my head slowly.**

"**Umm, what's he talking about." Two-bit asked slowly, slightly scarred he would upset me again.**

"**Two-bit do-" Dally started but I stopped him **

"**No, no I freaked out and hit him and probably scared the rest of you, I think they have a right to know why." I said Dally nodded, I took a deep breath and told them about how my father had hurt me so many years ago. "So, every once in a while, we have an art class that reminds me of it, and I just sort of break down." I finished. They had sat quietly through the whole story but know most of them looked angry, or understanding…**

"**Oh… I was wondering what as going on in art class. But that drawing thing is a three day project, and it's worth a lot of marks and since you only have a month or so here… " Pony said "you could probably get a note for it or switch out of that class." **

"**Yes I could sign for that," Dally said**

"**No, no I think it's time I faced this thing, I came down here, to well get a new start to get away from things so this is some thing I have to do." I said "so what do we have to do with that project?" I looked at Pony.**

"**Oh you umm just have to draw a family portrait or some thing that in some way represents your family." I thought about it for a moment, **_**family I don't really have a family….what could a draw to represent … **_**I was suddenly struck by an idea as I looked around the room. "Hey Pony, Do you have a piece of paper I can start this project on?" **

"**Um., yeah in my room, I'll go get it for you." he got up and ran in to his room. He came back out with a piece of blank paper and a pencil "here you go."**

"**Thanks" I said taking the paper. I set it down on the table and took a deep breath and started to draw.**


	6. every one had their secrets

**Chapter six**

**Everyone has there secrets…**

**The next morning awoke up to the same noise of yelling, crashes and laughter I do every morning, well expectably, the school week mornings. **

**"Ah guys shut up," I whined tiredly, pulling a pillow over my head. Then suddenly the pillow was pulled from my hand and I heard Two-Bit's voice **

**"Wakey, Wakey, it's morning,"**

**"Don't you spend any time at you own house." I said glaring at him as I got up.**

**"Nope, not really," he answered laughing**

**"Hmm well you should try it some time," I grumbled walking in to the kitchen **

**"Well I see you're a little ray of sun shine in the morning," he said following me in to the kitchen **

**"Yep that's me," I yawned as I sat down at the table.**

**"Hey phoebe," Pony said, "How are you this morning?" I gave him a look. He knew perfectly well how I was since I was in the same mood every morning… I'm not a morning person and I knew he knew that I knew that he knew that fact.**

**"oh right, well should you get dressed, school….." he trailed off as Soda came out of the bath room, in a towel claming he can't find his clothes…again… this was becoming normal and I always had the same remark**

**"Soda, go some clothes please, I do not need to see you in a towel." I yelled. I don't know why that kid can't keep track of his own cloths it's not that hard.**

**"Aw come on phoebe, I don't look that bad… Do I?" He pretended to sound panicked by the end of that line.**

**I flung my head in to the crook of my arm " Hideous, NOW GO GET SOME CLOTHES…PUH-LEEEEEEZ."**

**"FINE!" He pretended to sound angry. But I knew I heard him laugh as he walked down to his room. **

**"Gone?" I asked **

**"Yeah, it's all safe." Pony laughed. **

**"'WHATS ALL THE NOICE ABOUT!" Darry yelled down the hall.**

**"THE USALLY!" I yelled back. This had become a habit, routine or what ever. I got up from the table and went to my Suitcase, to loo for some thing to wear. I finally decided on a simple shirt and some jeans. I went to the bathroom and closed the door. I started the water in the shower, but as I stepped in I lost my footing and slipped letting out a little yell of surprise as I fell. **

**"Phebes… You ok?" I hear some one yell through the door.**

**"Yeah, yeah just slipped." I heard a laugh with the foot steppes walking away. I shook my head and took. Shower. **

**"Hey!" Someone yelled at as from down the hall. It was lunch time and I was putting my things back in my locker. Pony and johnny were waiting. "What's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with scum like this?" I turned this time to see who to see was and gag. A Soc, god Eww. But I can't be rude…that's just…well rude so I answered him. **

**"Well you see I disagree with that statement." I said "But we both can't be right. So…" I leaned in to my locker to get my dictionary "… lets look up what a scum really is." I suggested. I didn't expect him to stay most Soc get board or annoyed enough or whatever and walk away on me, but he surprised me by crossing his arms sighed and said**

**"Ok get on with it." I smiled. I was glad he was going to let me continue and I was having fun with this.**

**"Hmm," I muttered to my self. "C, f, h, r, s scaffold, scissors, scupper, scuba, **_**SCUM!**_**" I yelled in triumph. The Soc, (You know I don't know his name yet. You'd think I'd take time to learn the guys name before I spend like fifteen minutes bugging him.) Was making a motion with his hand to tell me to keep going. "Scum, noun, Froth, or other floating matter on liquid; waste part of anything; Vile person, People, thing, or things. Example," I looked up quickly to see what the Soc was wearing "A soc, who wears blue madras shirts, and beiges pants that are a little too short." With that I throw the dictionary in to my locker locked it and grabbed Ponyboy and Johnny by the arms and pulled them with me away from the Soc. I pulled them all the way down the hall before I stopped or let go of them. I looked back and he was still just standing there**

**"Ok we got three choices, One he's so made he can't movie, Two he's so shock he can't movie, or Three he so stupid he hasn't realized I've insulted him…" I said "Oh what there is a fourth option"**

**"What?" Pony asked as we started heading to the front of the school where the others would be. **

**"He could remember what he put on this morning." They started to laugh. "Come on guess that's not funny that could be the start of a serious problem." **

**"What could be the start of a serious problem?" Two-Bit asked. We had walked out font and up to his car. So he heard the last half of are conversation.**

**"Oh not remembering what you put on this morning." I told him with a smile.**

**"And which one of you little geniuses forgot what they put on this morning?" Steve asked as we got in the car. It was a little squished with five of us, I was stuck in the back between Pony and Johnny but I'd gotten over the first week.**

**"Oh it wasn't one of us; it was a Soc…well maybe that was only one of the options."**

"**So the others were…." Two-bit asked**

**"Oh well he could have been shocked," I said**

**"Or angry," Pony added**

**"Right or the last one a little slow," I said tapping my head.**

**"Aw, they were finishing each others sentences." Two-Bit said. Johnny and Steve laughed Pony turned red and I leaned forward and hit Two-Bit on the side of the head. I've been hearing these kinds of things for the past like two weeks. It was starting to get annoying. Though I know this only bugs me because I really do like Pony but… I would never admit to anyone but me…..though I have my suspicions that Dally has clued in that I Like Pony…but once again not sure.**

**"Ok pipsqueaks out" Two-bit said. I stuck my tongue out at him. As I walked over to the store, I could last till well later till I ate and I didn't feel so great so I only got a ginger ale. So well everyone else did whatever they were doing I sat at the car sipping my ginger ale slowly. As a sat there wondering how long till everyone get over here I can see them talking to some other person I don't know, when a car turn the corner, it looked pretty beaten up so I figure I wasn't in any danger…I mean no soc drives a beaten up car…well unless a greaser got to it then maybe but even then you can see the once good car underneath the destroyed one. So I was positive it was just some More Greasers who would probably go talk to the guys and I would be sitting here longer. But I could never been more wrong.**

**I watched horrifies as a familiar face comes out of the car. I suddenly felt really sick. I jumped up and ran over to where the guys were talking**

**"Guys, Guys can we umm go…" I Look over my shoulder and saw them start to move so the car would no longer block us so I jumped behind Two-bit "NOW" I think I panicked them a bit but right then I didn't care because I need to get out of there . I started to push Two-Bit towards the car.**

**"Ok, ok Phebes were going "I ran as fast I could in to the car. Everyone else got in a few second later. I had my head in my hands on my lap… I really did feel like I was going to be sick, but I was working real hard on not throwing up in Two-Bit's car.**

**"Phoebe are you ok" Someone asked. I didn't think this was a great time to open my mouth so I just shook my head then lifted it from my heads.**

**"Wow your pale." Johnny's voice said as I leaned my head back on to the back of the seat.**

**"Ok what was all that about back there?" Two-bit questioned.**

** I took a deep breath and swallowed, felt horrible which gave me a great excuse to that question because I was not going to tell anyone, this was my problem , not theirs.**

**"I don't….don't…… feel so…..so good." I got out. **

**Then closed my eyes and leaned my head back. For being in a car with four other people on a fairly warm day I was freezing, my head was throbbing… I felt someone's hand n my cheek, normally I would swat the hand away but my limbs and head all felt like five time there weight.**

**"Wow your warm," Pony Said. **

**So I assumed it was his hand that I felt, I waited for a minute but no , stupid awes or anything came from the people around , so I began to wonder how, bad I looked. Well it could have been how suddenly it seemed to come up. I felt the car stop. **

**"Phebes, you should really go to the nurse," Ponyboy suggested. **

**I nodded my head and opened my eyes. Sure enough we were back at school. I got out of the car. We were parked at the side of the school and the nurse's office was at the front of the school. So we walked to the front doors. Not many people were outside which was good, since I didn't want to attract to much attention I already had four peoples undivided attention. Once we got to the front doors, Steve opened them, the nurses office was right next to them. As the all turned to go there, the vomit I had been trying to hold down was getting really bad, I Charged down the hall and in to the girls room, …. And you know threw - up. After I was done, I sat there for a few minutes. I heard the bathroom door open, **_**OH GREAT!**_** I thought **_**just what I need.**_

**"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phebes come on I know your in here." I heard my friend Lana's voice said "Come on the guys are worried about you…and frankly so am I." I slowly got up…I should be good … for now and unlocked the stall.**

**"Hey Lan," I said. **

**She whipped around to look at me, her red hair flying in her face as she did so. Her green eyes were filled with concern.**

**"Are you ok?" she asked, I nodded "wow they weren't lying ...you are pale." She put her arm around my shoulders as we walked towards the door. **

**I had met Lana on my second day of class, she was in my last class of the day, science class. We've been pretty close ever since, she was like one of my best friends…. It was also nice to have a friend that isn't a guy. I have no problem with the guys not at all but it's nice to have a girl to talk to every once in a while. **

**Out side the bathroom door, stood the guys, who must have ran in to Lana and sent her in to see if I was ok since them being guys can't go in to the girl's room. They all walked me up to the nurse's room. The nurse was an older lady if I had to guess I'd say in hr mid- forties, she held her brown (with bits of grey) hair up in a bun. She was sitting at a desk in the front of the room, when we came in. she took one look at us (well mainly me) and new exactly what was wrong.**

**"Oh dear come here, come here." She said grabbing my hand and pulled me to the green bed thing that they have in doctor offices, it was covered in paper. "Sit, sit" I hopped up on the bed. **

**As crummy as I was feeling I still didn't like having Five people watching me, but what could I do, I know they were just worried so ….what the hay. I sat there as the nurse took my temperature.**

**"Oh my." She said as she looked at the thermo mature I sat up a little straighter to see "106." Man that doesn't sound good.**

**"Ugg." I groaned**

**"Yes you should go home dear. Where would I get a hold of your parents?" She asked. **_**God Parents….well she not going to get hold of mom that's for sure and like dad would care, if I was sick….he wouldn't care if I was died, who knows were on earth Dal is.**_

**"You could call my brother at work." Ponyboy's voice interrupted my pondering. I snapped my head up to look at him…..boy that did not help my head ache. **

**"No…..no I can just stay here," I said hopping of the bed" I don't feel that- "I sank back on the bed, got up to fast." Bad" **

**I really didn't want to call Darry away from his work, they need that money, I also new that Darry was a good person he'd know we would have no hope of finding my brother and he'd come. Pony picked up the phone and started to dial 'Don't you guys have classes to go to." I asked crossing my arms.**

**"Nope you cut are lunch break off early," Steve said, I remembered the reason I rushed them out of their talk. **_**Oh crap, how did they find me….why can't they just leave me alone……..**_

**"Yeah and I have now where to be then right here," Lana said. **

** I smiled. Pony was handing the Phone over to the nurse, apparently he had gotten a hold of his brother the nurse was now giving Darry the details of why little old me need to leave school. I would waste time glaring at Pony, for interrupting his brother's work for me but my head hurt too much and I was starting to feel sick again. I pinched the bridge of my nose. With my thumb and pointer finger. The nurse hung up the phone,**

**"Your ride will be here soon I'm going to talk to the receptionist. Do you have all your things?" She asked**

**"Oh my bag," I said "Can I go get it." **

**"I think you should rest, how about sending one of these kids." She said Pointing to the group who so could have left ages ago. So I leaned over and wrote my combination on a piece of paper. I folded it up and stretched my hand out to Lana, **

**"Here can you go get my bag, Oh and my hat." I loved that hat of mine. **

**"Sure," she turned and went down the hall.**

**"Ok and the rest of you can go do what ever you do," I said**

**"Aw, you don't want us around" Two-bit whined.**

**"No, But the bells going to ring any minute and you guys don't got a get out of calls free card." I smiled. **

**They waved and turn to leave, I sat down in the chair by the door, left by my self to dwell n my problem. **_**Well being sick will keep me from being seen for a while, I can stay in side for at least a day well probable two. **_

**I heard running feet and looked up Lana was running down the hall, I actually got a good look at her outfit now, it was the least wildest outfit I've seen her in in a long time. Her mom must be away again. It was just Lana and her mom at home, Lana never met her dad He left before she was born and her older brother Tom left for collage. Her mom has to go on business trips every now and again, not very far or for very long but when she does Lana has to fend for her self, which means she has to do the laundry…..or is suppose to do it. She hardly ever does. So Lana by the end of the week is normally low on her bright clothes. She loves to stand out. The First day I met her she was wearing Bright Rainbow coloured jeans a matching shirt with a bright pink sweater and a big green flower thing in her hair. **

**"Here you go," She said handing me my Grey back Pac, that I slung over my right Shoulder, and Lucky hat.**

**"Thanks" I said as the bell rang "Go on to class, you don't want detention." She nodded and ran back down the hall **

**"Bye! Get Better" She yelled down the hall, several people who were coming out of lunch looked to see who see was yelling at. **

**I put my hat on and pulled it over my eyes. I Loved Lana I really did she was my best friend but she had a habit of attracting attention to everyone around her and some times I'd prefer not to have everyone's attention on me. **

**I sat in the chair with my hat over my face, my eyes close and my arms crossed till I felt a tap on my shoulder.**

**"Phoebe." Darry said. I groaned and took the hat of my face**

**"Hi"**

**"Let's go" So I got up, and started to walk to the door**

**"Thanks for coming to get me, though you know you should have left work for me." I said**

**"Oh well it's no problem, you got lucky, I was on lunch break." He said as we got in the car. **

**It was a quite ride. I closed my eyes again. When we got inside, I sat down on the couch, I was about to lay down on the couch when Darry said**

**"Hey, you need your rest, and sleeping on the couch won't work, why don't you go in to Pony, sodas room, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you borrowed the bed for a while."**

**"Who's borrowing my bed?" Soda said as he walked in to the door. **

**"Well Phoebe sick…" Soda turned to look at the couch where I was sitting.**

**"Oh Phebes, You look horrible by all means go sleep, be merry," **

**I shook my head. I would have argued but I was feeling too crummy to bother. So I wondered down the hall in to the room. I feel asleep almost immediately.**

**I slept for the rest of the day, well most of it. If I wasn't sleeping then, I was reading one of my books. By eleven 'o'clock I had slept for hours and I was feeling better…I defiantly wasn't tired. I wondered out in to the living room where I found every one sitting**

**"Ah, there's the patient." Two-bit said**

**"It's nice to see you too Two-bit."**

**"How you feeling," Dally asked **

**"Better." I said sitting down on the couch.**

** I sat around watching the others do well what ever they were doing, mostly watching T.V, playing poker, etc. evenly every one left or went to their rooms. You think since I wasn't feeling well I would want to go to sleep but I didn't feel tired at all, so I pulled out my book to read. A few seconds after I started to read I heard foot steppes coming down the hall. I turned around and saw Pony standing there**

**"Hey," I said**

** "Hey" He said  
"Can I help you?"**

**"Well, actually yeah."**

**"Then take a seat sure and tell me how." I patted the other half of the couch.**

**"Well, I wanted to talk," He said sitting down "About earlier at lunch."**

**"What about lunch?" I asked pretending I didn't know what he was talking about though I knew perfectly well that, he was referring.**

**"Well when you rushed out of the parking lot. I know you, it wasn't because you were sick, you would have waited for us to finish, and you didn't even want to go home after words." I looked away "Phoebe here wasn't anything in your eyes that made you look sick you looked scared." **

**"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied **

**"Come Phebes I know you know what I'm talking about." I turned to look at him "Come on I want to help, we all have are secrets. Please, I won't tell anyone." I thought about it, he looked so concerned **

**"Fine, I'll tell you……"**


	7. phoebe tells all

**Chapter Seven**

**Phoebe Tells All**

**"Well, back in New York, I managed to get my self in to a umm situation." I said looking out the window.**

**"What kind of situation?" Pony asked**

**"The bad kind," I said walking over to the window. **

**"So…… What did you do?"**

**I took a deep breath I hadn't actually told this story to anyone, no one. It wasn't exactly my favourite thing to think about.**

**"Back In New York there was a gang …well of course there was a gang there's always a gang its New York… Well anyways So this gang well, you've seen my brother on a off day right?" I asked. Pony nodded his head. "Well they are at least two times worse then that….all the time. 24/7, every day of every week of every month of every stinking year. I had known them for a while, ok most of my life. I know how they work, what the do, which isn't exactly umm friendly. This one day…It must have been about a month ago, I was wondering around town, I had nothing better to do, and I walked down some random ally, ok maybe not the safest place when your wandering alone in New York but I know how to take care of myself, and I have made sure that most people in that part of the town knew that I could take care of myself. So I turned the corner and what I saw just about made me see red. I was just so angry at those stupid idiots. I saw well actually there was only about three or four of them, this gang was pretty big, mean all together there was like fifteen of them, but only three or four of them were there when I turned that corner. I saw them ganging up on this poor little kid, de couldn't have been older then eight. I know he didn't do anything other than walk down the wrong street at the wrong time. I know these guys and it didn't surprise me to se them doing this but it sure did make me mad. For too long I had been ignoring what these guys have been doing … well being truthful I wasn't ignoring it I was pretending to ignore it because…because I was scared. But know , this , this was too much. I mean it would have been unfair enough if the were going to go at it with a person there on age because it was four on one but this was four on one and the four are sixteen seventeen and the one is seven years old. So I knew I just had to help. When I saw Dan, that was the gangs leader start to take a swing at the kid I suddenly yelled out**

**"Hey Daniel," Dan hated being called Daniel even thought is actually the name on his birth certificate, trust me I've seen his birth certificate. Dan turned to look at me the little boy momentarily forgotten. So I had to keep going to give the boy time to get away "Pickin' on little boys now that's low even for you Danny." If there was one thing Dan Hated more then being called Daniel it was being called Danny. As they had been glairing at me the boy had managed to get away. My goal had been completed, But now I had to deal with four angry sixteen year old boys. But I knew how to handle myself. As the closed guy threw a swing at me I ducked and punched him in the gut. He fell and started rolling on the ground. Then one of the other two grabbed me from behind as the other one came at me and punched me one in the face. that's all he got to do though because I used the guy holding my arms to pull all my weight and kick the one punching me back in to the wall behind me he slammed his head in to the wall with a loud thud and laid knocked out on the ground. The one holding me was shocked at what I had done and had loosened his grip so I swung around and He went flying over to join his friends. The guy I had got in the gut had recovered an d 3was coming at me so I had to take him out permanently, so I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Well needless to say he didn't get up again. So now I only had Dan to deal with. He had obviously learned that I couldn't be taken down with out a weapon, so when I turned on him he flipped out his blade. I hadn't taken out mine because in New York if you take out your blade first its just a reason for everyone else to cut you up. So you don't talk it out in else it's absolutely necessary . He went and took a swing at my face with the blade so I flung my hand up to protect my face, I could feel the cool metal slice through the skin on my right hand." As I told Pony this I looked Down at the long thin white line going across my hand " I took my other hand and punched him to get him away. I cartwheel back and when I stood back up I had MY blade out. I really didn't want to use it but it was the only thing I could do. I took a deep breath and flung my blade across the ally. It pinned Dan's Jacket to a bored leaning on the wall. He was so surprised that I had thrown my blade at him that he didn't move so I walked up to him and pulled it out of the wall and flip it down In front of his face.**

**" Next time I won't miss." I told him. I could see the fear in his eyes and I wondered why I was ever scared of him. Then he composed himself and I remembered exactly why I was scared of him.**

**"Oh, Your died Winston you are so died. No one in this town will bet me and get away with it NO ONE especially not a girl." With that he stocked off leaving his friends on the ground. I walked over to the pay phone at the end of the street and dialled 911, and told them to bring an ambulance to the ally and check out the three guys. So the rest of that month I spent keeping away from Dan and his crew, till I came done here. I thought I had gotten Away from him, but I was wrong." I finished my story looking at me feet. **

**"So, you came down here to get away from … Dan?" Pony asked **

**"Umm more or less."**

**"But they followed you down here?"**

**"Yeah, Pretty much."**

**"But how did they know you were here, you didn't tell them.. Did you?"**

**" Yeah I just told he guy I'm hiding from exactly where I'm going." I laughed " No they know me as well as I know them. So they know about Dallas and that he now lives here. Living in the same place with the same people for like forever has it's backfires." Pony nodded.**

**" So what are you going to do about it?"**

**"well, umm I don't know I don't really want to run away from them again, I like it here… I like the people." I looked at Pony from the corner of my eye. **

**"You like the Socs?"**

**"Well no not really …I don't really know them… but I'll like the other people enough to ignore the Socs." **

**"oh, so that leaves you with?"**

**" That leaves me with hiding or facing, As much fun as get bettin' to a pulp sounds I think I'm going to opt out of the facing them idea. But I don't really want to hide in the house all day. Not fun and some one will realize some thing is up."**

**"Yeah,… to bad there isn't away to hide, and just walk freely around outside."**

**"Yeah…, " then I got an Idea " Maybe there is. " But I could see a few flaws with my new plan.**

**"Wha- " Pony was about to ask when we heard Soda's voice**

**"Hey Pony where are yea?" Soda called out in quietly **

**"In Here!" Pony yelled back**

**"Hey quieter we don't need the whole house up." I told him "Hey Soda" I added as he came in. I turned and looked at him he had fallen asleep in his work close, and that sparked another idea, and idea that solved the flaws that were in my last plan.**

**"Hey Phebes. What are you two doing?"**

**"Oh just… just talking," I said**

**"Riiight."**

**"Fine don't believe me. see if I care." I told him sticking my tongue out "You two should really go to bed." I added.**

**"I will in a second." Pony said **

**"Ok goodnight Phoebe." Soda said and went back to his room. When I was sure that I turned to Pony.**

**" Ok you came up with an plan I can see that so tell me." Pony said.**

**" Not now you should really go to bed. There is school tomorrow and it is not a good thing to be tired in school you could fall asleep in class. If you did and if Darry found out he would not be happy."**

**"Fine but you better tell me." Pony said getting up.**

**"I will, I will. I feel fine now. I'll be going to school tomorrow. So tomorrow at lunch meet me at my locker. Were going on a little trip at lunch." I smiled **

**"Where?" Pony was confused. **

**" You'll find out tomorrow ." I said in a with a grin that would give the Cheshire cat a run for the money.**

**I went to my locker as the lunch bell rang. As instructed Ponyboy was standing there.**

**"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Pony greeted me.**

**"Nice to see you too." I laughed as I put my books in my locker. "Follow me." I waved him to come with me.**

**"Ok where are we going." He asked again getting angry. I turned and smiled at him.**

**"Its no secret. Were going to visit Soda." Pony looked even more confused then he did last night when I wouldn't tell him where we are going. **

**"Why are we going there?" Pony asked**

**"I'll tell you when we get there. It's all part of my plan." He still looked confused. But I wasn't going to explain things twice, so he would have to wait till we got there. So we walked over to the gas station in silence. When we got there Soda was sitting around by himself well almost by him self there were some Soc girls who had left the school to come down here to flirt with Soda, but I had expected this and I can work around them.**

**"HEY SODAPOP!" I yelled as we walked up to him. He looked up and waved at me and Pony. I grabbed Pony's arm and dragged him the rest of the way.  
"Hey Soda," I said again**

**'Hey what are you two doing over here by your lonesome?" Soda asked**

**"That's what I want to know." Pony mumbled under his breath. I smiled **

**"Actually we came to talk to you. Over there." I said and grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the girls.**

**"Hey I have work to do." He said**

**"Soda no ones around but those girls and those girls don't want anything. Except you." I told him.**

**"Ok your right. How can I help you."**

**"Well be for you can help me I have to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone especially my brother got it. This stays between me, you, and Pony understand." Soda nodded "If you do tell anyone you will be very, very, very sorry. "**

**"ok ok, Phebes, I got now tell me what's up. "**

**"Ok look we don't have enough time to tell the whole story so you'll get the clip notes version. Ok back home in New York I got my self in to some trouble. The kind of trouble that could end in a fight and it would not be a fight that I have odds of coming out ahead," **_**or alive. **_**I thought to my self. "I got tired of avoiding them so I came here to visit Dally, but they followed. I think he really wants me. That makes it five times worse if they found me." I car honked, to get Soda's attention. We all jumped we had been so caught up in my story that we forgot where we were. Soda went to help the costumer when he came back he said**

**"Ok so what are you going to do?" soda said**

**"Well that's part of the reason I came to you. You see I have a plan and I may need your help. You see last night me and Pony were laying out my options and the only one that I somewhat liked was the hiding from them but I don't want to have to stay in side all the time. For one thing it is just so inconvenient and I'll get board so soon and also it will probable clue the other people in to something and then yeah. But then Pony gave me an idea. What if I could find a way to hid in plain sight. And I came up with it. I could pretend to be a soc." They were bo6****th**** staring at me wide eyed. They were so surprised they were lost for words. Which I've come to know is unusual for Soda. **

**"Yes I know the Socs are evil conniving jerks but it could be my only chance to get away from these guys. They don't know for sure if this where I am they are just guessing if I can hid away form them for long enough they will leave. You see the Phoebe Winston they knew was nothing at all like a soc girl. I would never in a million years have been caught un a dress or skirt. I acted more like a guy then anything else. Since they don't know for sure if I'm here or not and there so cocky they won't think I saw them so the wouldn't be looking for a different me, just regular old tom boy me."**

**"It could work." Pony said " If they don't figure out who you are how are you going to get by that you live in the wrong side of town."**

**"That's right Phebes." Soda said**

**"Ahh but that's where you come in." I said pointing at soda." The Socs at school are so naive that they don't pay attention who I am at school so they wouldn't catch on to who I am, I'm way to knew for them to have even and inkling of who I am and so for where I live that is easy. I just come here and hang with Soda."**

**"Umm I am still a greaser." Soda said**

**"Yes but it doesn't seem to bother them," I said pointing to the soc girls staring at Soda, A few glaring at me from across the road. "They still think you're a doll, darling." I reached up and pinched his cheek.**

**"Could work." Soda said**

**"… Yeah…" Pony said. I looked up at the clock.**

**"Oh snap were going to be late so very late. Talk about this later." I asked Soda he nodded. Me and Pony took of for the school at running pace.**


	8. plans take form

**Chapter Eight**

**Plans take form**

**That day after school I went looking for Lana. If my plan to pretend to be a Soc was to work I would need some new clothes. Mine weren't exactly soc material. Plus to hide I kind of need clothes I don't normally wear. Now I know I could probably go shopping myself but going with Lana would be way more fun…… And I don't really know my way around that area really well anyways. Fashion was never my thing. I ran down the halls towards Lana's locker where I found Lana talking to none other then Johnny Cade. Those to have been talking a lot lately. I found it funny that loud, colourful, outgoing Lana was getting on so well with shy, quiet Johnny. I smiled to myself as I walked up to them. **

**"hey Lana, Johnny. What's going on?" I asked them**

**"Nothing we were just talking." Lana said and Johnny nodded.**

**"Well that's good. Listen Lan do you think we could possibly go shopping tomorrow after school? I would like to get some new clothes." I said. " And I could use some expert advise." I smiled at her. "Please??"**

**"Of course, I'll come I love shopping and I totally think you could use a new set of clothes." You wear to many pants, you're a girl show it." I nodded my head. Lana had given me this speech over and over again. **

**"Thanks. Well I guess I'll leave you two to you your talking." I smiled at he two of them. I could see Johnny blush. " I'll see you later Johnny. See you tomorrow Lana." With that I walked of. I could hear that Lana tart up the conversation again as soon as I left. I walked down to my locker and spun in the combination. As I opened the door Ponyboy and Two-bit walked up to me. **

**" Hey guys how's it hanging." I greeted them**

**"Hey Phoebs." They said. Then Pony added " Have you seen Johnny around. I haven't seen him lately ."**

**"As A matter of fact I have. Our friend Johnny last time I saw him was talking up a storm …well at least a storm for him. To none other then little miss Lana Lanyards. "**

**"WOW! Those to have been talking a lot lately." Pony said. I nodded.**

** " could be LUUUURVE." Two- bit put in. **

**"Yepp," I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "It just might be." I smiled, grabbed my bag and started down the hall. Pony and Two-bit ran to catch up. **

**"So what were you talkin' to Lana about?" Pony asked when they caught up with me.**

**"Oh I was just arranging a little shopping trip. I want to get some new clothes and stuff." I smiled throwing my arm across Pony. 'You know."**

**"aw, adorable." Two-Bit awed. This is like the thousandth time he has done this **_**today**_** . So I decided to get us some two-bit less time for just a few minutes. **

**"Hey Two-Bit I got a deal for you. You see that store right there." I said pointing to the corner store on the well duh corner that we had past. " If you bet me at rock, paper, scissors I'll buy you a pop, if you win you buy me one."**

**"Your on." He said like I knew he would, he never says no to a challenge. **

**"Rock, paper, scissors!" I yelled " Hah rock beets scissors. I win, I win , I win. Your buying me a pop." I jumped around doin' my victory dance.**

**"aw, come on bust two out of three." Twobit pleaded.**

**"nope go get me some soda, vite, vite….that's French for hurry." I smiled waving him off to the store with my hand. Two-Bit glared at me then shook his head and walked of to the store with a smile on his face. I shook my head my self, then grabbed Ponyboy's arm and pulled him down to sit on the curb with me.**

**"So, your really going to go through with it aren't you?" Pony asked staring straight ahead rather then at me. **

**"Well that depends on what your saying I'm going to go through with?" I said, even though I was pretty sure I knew what he was talking about.**

**He turned away from the road and actually looked at me " You know the Soc thing."**

**" And what makes you think that?" I questioned **

**"Well the shopping trip, You don't usually go shopping." Pony stated**

**"Oh only known me fro about three weeks and you are an expert on what I usually do?" I told him jokingly. The colour raised in his cheeks and ears.**

**"No...well… I meant…" he stuttered**

**"Pony I was only teasing, and well the soc thing depends on one thing right now." I said looking out across the road. I picked up a stone and threw it."**

**"And what is that?" Pony asked.**

**I turned and looked at him "If you'll still be my friend. Even if I'm pretending to be a soc." That was one thing I had grown to love, spending time with Ponyboy, It was one of the man reasons why I wasn't choosing the run option again, the little coward that I am. So if this was going to fraught my friend ship with him then , I really don't want to even bother. **

**Pony stared at me for a few minutes then said " why would I do that?"**

**"I don't know, it's just I know you guys don't like socs and to pretend to be one, to get them to let me be on I have to act like them and that is what you guys don't like about them, and, and I think I can live with having to work the other guys back but I don't really want you hating me, that would not be so great."**

**"Well I won't hate, you neither will Soda. Johnny probably won't if I tell him it's ok, he doesn't ask many questions, and Two-bit will cave in eventually. . ."**

**"And the only one I really have to worry about is my brother." I said looking out across the street … again.**

**" Wh-"**

**"Pony don't be silly you know why, not only does my brother hate Socs beyond belief, he's my brother. He knows that this, that is not me. He knows I hate skirts, and being all pretty little girl . It's just not me. He'll know something's up."**

**" True, well you could just tell him."**

**"And have him go get him self killed by going off and trying to fight my battle no. that's not going to happen." I decided. Pony just shrugged. Before anymore could be said Two-bit came back out and decided to trough the my pop across the road. I jumped up and dived for the pop when I realized what he had done, but it didn't stop it fro0m almost clipping off someone's head. **

**"TWO-BIT! YOU NEARLY KILLED THE GIRL! " I yelled but I wasn't really mad, it's hard to stay mad at Two-bit with that dang stupid smile of his, and those stupid jokes. Then I added to the girl he nearly hit who was so shocked at the airborne Soda that she hadn't move since it hen past he head "Sorry about that. He doesn't actually think before he does things." I laughed**

**"Hey!" Two-bit yelled "I thought before I did that !"**

**"Really!" I asked really sceptical **

**"Yeah just not very much." He stated as he walked across the road. **

**Then stopped at the girl he almost killed with my pop "Hey I'm Two-bit. Sorry about almost deheading you." He said with a stupid smile.**

** The girl shook out her blond hair. " Kayla. " she said with a smile.**

**"Come on," Pony whispered to me " they'll be there for hours."**

**"Eww," I laughed "Your right on we go." I said pointing my finger forward. **

** The next day after school me and Lana meet up at my locker and walked out to the bus stop. **

**Well standing there waiting for the bus Lana regaled me with her plane for my "New look" " Oh you would look great in red defiantly, You really should where more dresses and skirts you totally have the body for it. Oh and you'll need some make -up you have nice complectuion and your eyes are gorges but you need to highlight them a bit. oh and your hair would look great with a little bit of curl in your hair."**

**"whoa whoa Lana slow down, breath. It's good for you. And look there's the bus, so you can cool it till we get to the shopping centre then you can got wild." I told her as I pulled he up on to the bus. It was a short ride to the shopping centre and when we got there Lana did just as I told her she could.. Go wild. She dragged me into hundred and hundreds of stores. I swear I spent three hours in a dreesing room, well she brought me clothes. The upside is, I really didn't like whereing the clothes. Now I know your probable thinking how can this be an up side, but it is, since the clothes didn't feel me they were exactly what I was looking for. Since I was looking for a discise that was nothing like me. Though I got to say some of the material was really soft. Then after that the next fun she had lined up for me was shoes.**

** "Oh come on Lana why can't I just where my runners. All these look so uncofterble." I said holding up a very high highhealed shoes. " Besides I don't have enough money for all the clothes and this too."**

**"Aw, you gotta have matching shoes, I'll pay for some things."**

**"Lan-"**

**"No objecting."**

**"Oh Fine!" I said crossing my arms over and thumbing down very unladylike down on the bench. I sat there still while Lan brought me shoe after shoe to try on, just like the clothes. And let me tell you. None of these looked walkable. Finally she decided on Three, a red pair, a black pair, and a blue pair. All looking very, very , very uncomfertable. **

**"And we have one more task before we go." Lana said with a big smile 'and I must say it is my favurite!"**

**The scared me right there. "What is it?"**

**"Make-up!!!" she laughed jumping up and sown clamping her hands. Like I said before. Lana attracts attention. **

**"Oh god." I said. As she stopped jumping and grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the samples. I sat still for the other tortures, this one I was not. This one I couldn't. I'm an annoying person to put make-up on. **

**"Oh Phoebe. Sit still, I'm almost done." Lana said **

**"oh I'll try." So I folded up my hands on my lap and sat as still as I could waiting for this torture to end.**

**After she was done with all her torture, and we paid (more her then me I try to stop her but I couldn't.). I decided that I had to many bags to talk the bus, Plus I just didn't wanna, so I took a quarter and went over to the pay phone and dialled in the Curtis's number.**

_**ring, ring, ring**_

**I heard the phone ring then "Hello."**

**"Hey, It's Phoebe I'm to lazy and tired to try to figure out which one you are but can some one come give me and Lana a ride." I said in to the phone.**

**" Hey phoebe, I don't know if I should give you a ride after you could tell it was me,"**

**"aw, come one Soda please, I was standing for like tree hours, tired on twenty different uncoftrable high healed shoes and then had to sit still, while Lana make-uped me."**

**"well … ok."**

**"YAY!, oh hey, can you bring Pony along, after we drop Lana off I got some thing to discuse with you two. "**

**" Fine be there soon, Bye."**

**"Bye" I said cheerfully as I hung up and flunshed out of the Phone booth and sat on the curb out side the shopping centre with Lana.**

**A few minites later Darry's old truck pulled up and me and Lana got in.**

**"Thank you so much Soda, Hey ponyu." I said getting in to the truck along with my baggage.**

**"Hey Boys." Lana Said sitting down beside me. We talked about small talk, till we got to Lana's house.**

**"By Lana see you tomorrow." Lana Side getting out.**

**"Lana wait!" I yelled out her "You're a great friend you know,… and if I start acting weired any time soon, well I'm sorry. Bye" I waved as Soda started up the car. "Ok listen boys, we need to talk."**

**"Ok I'm listening," Soda said and Pony nodded.**

**"Ok look, I'm going to go threw with this thing, and I'm starting tomorrow. I need you to do a few things." I said looking both of them in the eyes.**


	9. There's a New Soc in Town

**Chapter Nine**

**There's A New Soc In Town**

** The next day I woke up and my whole body hurt. I looked around to find my self on the floor in Ponyboy's and Soda's room. I had fallen asleep there the night before when I was going over my plans with them for today. They were both still asleep, I walked out of there room and went in to the kitchen and found Darry having his breakfast.**

**"Hey!" I said flopping down on to a chair.**

**"Hey how did you sleep."**

**"Oh fantastic you know you have a five star floor." I told him sarcastically. **

**He smiled "Well we try." I looked over at the clock it read 7:45. I had to be at school in about an hour.**

**I got up from the table. " you know I'm going to get a shower" I skipped all the way to back to the room. I went and grabbed the some of the shopping bags that I had left in there the night before. I organized the stuff in the bags so there was one out fit in one bag. I grabbed up the bag and my shampoo then I turned and looked at the sleeping boys. **_**aw, they look so peaceful. **_**I thought to myself **_**and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't ruin that peacefulness.**_

**"PONY, SODA MORNING!!!!" I yelled jumping on the end of the bed. They groaned and Soda threw a pillow at me.**

**"Nice to see you boys too, but really it is morning which means you too have to get up and help your dear troubled friend… me. Let's go. MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT. " I told them, then hopped off the bed with my bag and went to the bathroom. **

** After I showered, I did put on my robe ,my hair up in a towel and went over to the bag to pull out my out fit. It was a red flowing skirt that went down to just bellow my knees and a matching red top. I also had a small stylish jean jacket( Well that's how Lana described it at the store, apparently it made the whole outfit.). As I pulled every thing out I realized I had forgotten my shoes. The nice completely dangerous looking shoes. Now I had problem, I couldn't go out in the robe, or in the skirt cause I wasn't ready to show every one yet, And I really didn't want to but my dirty clothes back on. I wasn't sure what to do then I came up with a solution. I went to the door and opened it and stuck my head out the door. **

**"Pony!" I called out. He came out of the living room.**

**"Yeah?" he asked looking a little confusing , but then again it was an unusual situation **

**"Umm could you be like the bestest friend every and go in to your room and get my shoes for me"**

**"Sure… ah which ones. You bought like ten."**

**"No it was like three and how do you know?"**

**"Umm……… I may have peaked in to a few of the bags."**

**I laughed a bit " Okay the red pointy ones that look like a death trap."**

**"ah, those ones okay."**

**"Oh thank you. You are the best." I told him as he walked away. I closed the bathroom door again and turn to the make-up I had brought in. Apparently according to Lana I needed make-up to finish the whole ensemble. I don't do make-up but I guess I'll have to I had finished the lipstick and the eye shadow and was trying to figure out the mascara when there was a knock on the bathroom door. **

**"Yeah?" I yelled.**

**"I got the shoes." Pony yelled through the door. **

**"Oh that's great can you bring them in. I am dressed." I told him. **_** more or less.**_** I thought as I looked down at my robe. The door opened and I turned and saw. Pony holding the stupid shoes I apparently needed to wear. **

**I put down the mascara I was holding and said "Oh thank you." I took the shoes from him.**

**"no problem."**

** "you know I'll never be able to understand all this girly stuff." I laughed sitting down on the side of the tub to try and get the shoes on. " I meant the make-up is like impossible to put on they want you to stick this thing in you eye!" I yelled picking up the mascara stick. **

**Pony laughed and shook his head " Well for having to stick the thing in your eyes, you look pretty good to me." I finally figured out how to buckle up the shoes. I looked up at him and smiled **

**"Thanks," I told him as a pushed up off the side of the tube. But no sooner had I took two steppes then I staggered and started to fall down. Luckily for me Pony reached out and grabbed my arms to stop me from doing a face plant in to the floor, then he help me get back down on the side of the tube.**

**"Thanks," I smiled at him, blushing a bit. "Umm, Pony I hate to be a burden but, I can't take more then two steppes in these shoes without falling flat on my face or breaking an ankle. So do you think you could find my runners and bring them to me." **

**"Sure."**

**"Oh you are beyond the best, you're the greatest, thanks. You don't have to do all this for me you know."**

**"Oh really ok then I'll just go get some cake." He joked**

**"Pony!"**

**"I know, but I want to ." With that he the turned and left the bathroom, and is probably going to get a big round of teasing for spending like five minutes with me in the bathroom. (See even though you know what we were doing I bet your mind went to something dirt….or maybe that is just me… oh I hope not that means I'm messed up.) ****I shook my head making my self stop staring at the closed door, I had things to do. So I took off the menacing shoes and took my hair out of the towel. I brushed it straight then put in this cute little black and white checked bow in my hair. ( and yes I'm aloud to have a girl thought every now and again.) then I put on my outfit. I was straightening my skit when Pony knocked on the door again. **

**"come in." I said turning around.**

**"I brought you yours sh- " he stopped mid-sentence**

**"What," I asked beginning to feel self conscious and nervous which made me start to babble like an idiot, " I look horrible don't I go on you can be honest, be brutally honest. You can say I should never wear dress or skirt again because I have skinny knobbly chicken legs… well that's a little harsh, If that's true then don't-"**

**"Phebes!" Pony yelled stopping me mid- babble " You look…… perfect." He blushed, I smiled matching his blush.**

**"Thank," There was a long moment of silence, where we just kinda stared at each other blushing, then I said " so, you got my shoes."**

**"oh yeah here," He said handing me my old warn runners. They might have been a little shabby but I loved them they were much more comfortable then the heals I had been wearing before. **

**I laced them up then stood up. "So do they work. I asked spinning around.**

**"You trust my fashion sense?" Pony asked.  
"No not really but you're the only one here so…."**

**He laughed "Yes its fine. It even matches your hair bow." I turned and looked in the mirror to see the black and white bow then looked down at my black runs with white laces **

**"You know what," I told him "I think you right."**

**"Oh and umm everyone's here."**

**"OH!, ok then now that I'M all glamed up I guess it's time to go." I said grabbing Pony's hand started for the door "Look out boys there's a new Soc in town." Pony just shook his head. **

**When we stepped out in to the empty living room the phone rang, I ran to get it so it wouldn't bring out anyone from the kitchen. **

**"I GOT IT!" I yelled just to make sure no one would come in. Pony went to mill around the door as well.**

**"Hello," I said in my best perky secretary voice. " Curtis residence how may I help you." Pony just turned at me and shock his head. I smiled.**

**"Phoebe, cut it out." My brothers voice came threw the phone.**

**" So I'll take jailed for four hundred Alex, Please." I joked**

**"You watch to much television."**

**"So … whatch yeah do? " I don't know why I felt the need to know but hey he is my brother I fell I have a right to know what idiotic thing he did this week.**

**"Oh had a little to much to drink, raced a car and slit a cops tires." He said that like it was know big deal. **

**I shook my head. "You do know that's stupid right?"**

**"Umm, yeah I guess so. But it sure was fun." I rolled my eyes**

**"when you getting out"**

**"Umm 2-3 weeks**

**"Ok see you then…. Love you."**

**"… yep … me too." And with that the line went died. I turned to Pony with a smiled , I know I shouldn't be happy my brother got jailed but…**

**"well," I said "that's one problem solved."**

**"What problem?" Pony asked.**

**"My brother. Jailed for 2-3 weeks. Don't have to worry about fooling him."**

**" That's good but now you've got all them." He said pointing to the kitchen.**

**"Right." I sighed straightening my skirt and my hair. " Do I look Ok."**

**"You look great" he assured me. **

**I hesitated a moment then gave him a hug "Thanks, go on in there I'll e ing all girlly up in a second." He nodded and went in heard him mingle with the others. I took a few deep breaths to come my self then shakily started towards the kitchen area. As I walked I got stronger and stopped shaking. By the time I got to the kitchen door I was walking normally, maybe even with a little bit of a girlish skip. I took one more deep breath and pushed open then door. There had been a bit of mixed up talking and laughing but as soon as I open the door all communications stopped. They all just stared at me. I gotta say Pony and Soda Are pretty good at pretending to be surprised. **

**I gave a girlish giggle "What are guys starting at. I just me sillies. " They just kept looking at me, I think two-bits mouth opened wider. Johnny's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of there head, and Darry just kinda sat there not moving at all, I'm not even sure he was breathing. "Oh and silly willy dally got him self jailed again. Will he ever learn. He said he would be out in about 2 or three weeks so well se him then." Steve managed a weak nod. " Oh my look at the time I really need to be getting to school. Toddles." I said grabbing my back pack and waving my fingers. I backed out the door. As I the door closed shut I heard a low whistle and Two-Bit say**

**" wow! What was that?"**


	10. just grin and bear it

**Chapter Ten**

**Just grin and bear it**

**I took a deep breath straightened my skirt and started walking down the street. Now most people would be scared of walking down the streets of this part of town in the outfit I was in. A Soc girl walking in the heart of Grease territory is not a smart thing for that girl to do. But luckily I was good at spreading my rep. I knew who to tell and who not to. That was the only reason this would work. I knew it would have been stupid to spread around the Soc community that I was the baby sister of Dallas Winston , cause even though it might scare a few of them off from hurting me, it would probably make me a bigger target for getting jumped just so they could piss off my brother. But I had spread it out to enough of the greasers that there was no way they would hurt me if they saw me. They may try when seeing me from a distance but once the were up close and realised they were trying to get Phoebe Winston, they would stop. I also spread enough New York stories that I could successfully scare who ever tried me, into not telling my brother about the outfit. These just wouldn't bode over well if he found out that's why it was such good fortune that he got him self jailed. A few minutes in to walking someone proved my theory.**

**"Hey Tinker bell, whatcha doin wondering your pretty feet around our turf?" A cocky horrible grammared voice said (And yes I know grammared isn't a word.)**

**I whirled around," What do you want Shepard?" **

**"Well, well Winston, whatcha doin in those pretty clothes." Shepard asked raising his eyebrows **

**"Wow Tim you really know how to charm a girl don't yeah?" I asked sarcastically as I turned around and started walking back down the street. Hoping Tim would leave me alone. HE had to have something better to do. **

**"Well I don't think I'm to bad." Tim shrugged as he followed me.**

**"Well then why don't you go and teach your impeccable girl getting skills to Curly." I growled.**

**"Maybe I'd rather practice those skills on a pretty girl." **_**eww is Tim Shepard hitting on me. God eww. I need to but a stop to this. **_

**"Listen Tim, don't think it's smart to go after girls with extremely overprotective and violent brothers." **

**"Hmm, normally that is true but I do know Dallas-"**

**" Which means he knows what kin of scum you can be." I cut him off**

**"and," Tim went on as if I hadn't interrupted him. "Last I heard old Dal's got him self jailed." **

**"True," I said stopping to give Time one of my death glares. We were getting close to the West side and if I was seen talking to Tim Shepard Leader of the Shepard Gang it may just ruin my whole plan so it was time to get ride of time right here. " But It's also not smart to got after girls who one don't want to be sought after and had lived on New York streets since they were about five. That means I've had almost then years of New York hood experience that I could unleash on your sorry ass excuse my French of you so much as take one more step closer to me." I told him He just stood there stunned, I was pretty sure I didn't need to get out my Blade to finish this threat, like I said I leaked out just the right amount of New York stories around, which match my Bro's. So I turned and started walking away. Then turn my head back to look at him "Oh and I wouldn't recommend telling my brother anything about this little meeting if you value your face, the last guy to hit on me that he found out about, was so betten up and traumatized that after they fixed him up he had to go to a mental hospital to work on his fear…last time I checked he was still there." With that I flipped my hair and walked away down the street. Once I was out of his sight I burst out laughing his face was just too funny . I really wished I could have token a picture, but sadly that would have maybe ruin the affect it had. Oh just cause I fell you should know I completely made up that story about the traumatized kid. Please I'd never tell my brother about a guy, he'd probably flip so much that if they survived the beating they would have gotten they probably would end up in a hospital for the rest of there life whether it be a normal on or mental. I kept pondering this thought as I made my way to school. **

**I'm not normally one to get nervous , and if I do I rarely show it. I'm mean when a Soc randomly jumps you, nervousness or fear is a common and expected thing, but the Socs or anyone who is willing to just jump some poor random innocent soul will just eat up fear, or nervousness. So I wouldn't show it and by learning to hide it I didn't normally get it, But that day when I walked onto the school yard alone and in a dress, trying to act like I was something I wasn't, I could feel the herd of butterflies in my stomach. Even though I didn't like the Socs at all, I was worried about what they would think of me. I could see people looking at me, Socs and Greaser alike all staring at me and in my mind ever single one of them was thinking the I was a poser. I took a deep breath for like the thousandth time today. **_** Ok think Socy**_** I told my self **_**your beautiful and confident. Rich and on top. Better then everyone else. Think back in New York with slightly better manners. **_** With those thoughts I held my head up and Headed to my first period class.****English. **

** When I got there I looked longingly towards the back row where I being a greaser usually sit, but if I'm pretending to be a Soc I got to go be the perfect little student and sit attentively in the front, and look like I'm hanging on ever word when I know for a fact about half the Socs have no clue what's going on cause I've had to tell them that loads of times. I sat at the desk with my workbook out and taping my pencil on my desk till the bell rang. When it did I sat up straight fixed my hair, and waited. I watched as the class fill up, the Socs fill up around me and the Greasers going back to where I wanted to be sitting. I nodded slightly to Ponyboy as he came in to the room he nodded back. I sat around staring at he front of the room I wasn't going to try talking to anyone first. I'd talk to someone if they talked to me first. **

**When I made up my mind about this, the girl beside me leaned over and said "Hey my names Rebecca, Rebecca Samuels, Are you new here because I haven't seen you before?" great first question I get I have to expand the truth.**

**" Really I've been around. I did just movie here but that was a few weeks ago. I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Win-" I started to say my last name but that may end up in complications that I don't need so I made a tiny white lie. " My last name is really long complicated. It's Norwegian. So if you need a last name just say it's Win. That's what it starts with." That wasn't a complete lie my last name really did start with win, and for all I know it could be Norwegian.**

**"Oh that's cool, so Phoebe what other classes do you have," She asked me In a whisper since class had started but this conversation seemed to be more interesting to her, I didn't really care cause if I missed something really important then I would ask Pony, Cause then Darry would skin him if he found out he wasn't paying attention , and you know I don't think getting skinned is very pleasant. **

**" English, obviously … Art, Gym and um, Science." I told her**

**"Really that is so awesome.. Your artistic?" Rebecca asked**

**"Well I like to draw," I said as I pulled out the picture I drew for the family project " I Drew this for a project a little while back. " She was starting down at the picture I drew of me, with my brother and the gang was of to the side of my brother because I know he considered the gang family so my bro's family is my family, and I drew a faint picture of my mom up in the sky, were she is now. As soon as I pulled out the picture I regretted having that need to show my work off, and really, really hoped that Rebecca had no clue what my brother looked like and that she didn't look to the back of the room. Cause if she did, and my work was as accurate as the teacher, my brother, The Curtis's and everybody else said I would be so screwed. I couldn't put it back, that would be ONE rude and TWO a little strange. But luck was with me**

**"Oh my god. Phoebe this is fabulous !!!" She cried in a stage whisper that I was pretty sure was going to blow our conversation, and I was right, as I turned around and put the drawing back in my bag I thought, **_** I really do need to do something with it other then just keeping it in my bag…I'll talk to Pony about it later….or maybe Soda. **_

**Then as I straightened up Mr. Syme started to call on me " Miss. Win-"**

**"YES!" I said quickly and loudly so he wouldn't be able to finish my name and If he did hopefully no one (Especially Rebecca) would hear.**

**"Do you know the answer to the question?" He asked, with that annoying look of his.**

**"Umm, that would depend." I told him slowly.**

**"On what?" He asked I could tell he wasn't really amused by my little tap dance.**

**"What the question was." I told him looking up guiltily. I normally did pay attention and wasn't such a smart ass but I needed to get out of the situation I had made and well being a smart ass was the way I did it.**

**" The question was," He told me, I could tell he was definitely not as amused by that remark as the rest of the class had been. Some of which were still laughing. " who was the poem I just read by?" **_**Dang I didn't here the poem **_**I looked around as he stared me down, finally I caught a name on someone's paper. I decided I would chance it and say this name instead of asking him which poem he was talking about cause….. I don't think he would be happy with that.**

**"It was by Robert Frost Sir. " I told him with a big smile on my face and as confidently as I could. **

**"That's Right Miss Win-" He started be once again I cut him off. I suddenly realized how long of a period this would be if kept feeling the need to call me by miss and my last name. So I decided to put a stop to this my self… or get myself detention trying. **

**"Please Mr. Syme you no you can stop all this Miss things and just call me Phoebe, I feel if were all trapped here we would all feel better if we dropped all this formality." I chipped in. His eyes seemed to shrink **_**I'm so going to detention for this. **_

**"Ok Phoebe," He said I sighed, " I got one more question for you." I grimaced " don't you usually sir in the back?" Wow wasn't expecting that one. I looked towards where I usually sit beside Ponyboy and found someone grinning back at me who really shouldn't be here at all. **

**I smiled and turned back to my teacher, " Well, Mr. Syme there is an easy explanation for that. Mr. Mathews, who I might ass really shouldn't even be in this class at all, Is in my usually seat." I turned back and smiled and waved at Two-Bit. This was a Usually thing for Two-bit, when he got board of his classes he would see how long he could go without getting caught in one of mine, Pony's, or Johnny's classes. I really had no clue how he got as long as he normally did. I mean he looks a little to old for HIS classes yet he normally gets a good halfway through most of OURS before the teacher kicks him out, and gives him detention. Which exactly what Mr. Syme did before telling me and Rebecca to stop talking and got back to teaching his class.**

**I learned something that day Two-Bit can be even more annoying if you confuse him. Now I told you he usually goes into one of our classes and try's to see how long he can go before getting caught, but usually he does only one a day and he spreads out who's classes he goes in. But Two-Bit was in all my classes that day, he even went to the cafeteria to eat, which I did cause that's where Rebecca eats and she asked me to eat with her and her friend which was exactly what I wanted so my plan would work. But Two-Bit hated the Caf. That's why I confronted him after I was done eating.**

**"You guys go ahead!" I yelled to Rebecca and her friends Mimi and Sara or something like that. Then I walked over to the table Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, and Pony were sitting at. **

**"Hey guys," I said plopping down in the chair beside Two-Bit and Johnny. "Hey Johnny-cake." I said ruffling his hair. I liked to do that. He smiled in responds. **

**"You know you got your math easy." Two-Bit told me.**

**"That was part of my reason to come over here, Why were you enjoying the wonders of grade nine math and English. You have done it already." I told him with a smile. As annoying as he was being, he was still my friend and he was still Two-bit and this is just what Two-bit does.**

**"Oh I was just enjoying a blast from the past, and keeping an eye on the pretty new Soc." He told me.**

**"Oh really and what does this pretty new Soc look like?" I asked acting like I had no Idea who he was talking about.**

**"Oh she's about nay high," He said holding his hand at about my height. " and has lovely brown, gold hair, and is wearing a pretty red outfit."**

**"Ah, the pretty New Soc. Well I bet that Pretty new Soc has more then meets the eye, and is very confused. I bet she would like if her friends would still be there for her even if she is acting strange, Oh I also think she would like it if her brother wasn't told by the strange acting's. See you later guys." I said getting up and going back to my locker. **

**After classes I went to my locker to ditch my stuff. I got ride of everything I didn't need and got my homework. I started walking out of the school I just go to the doors when my name was called from behind me.**

**"Phoebe!, Phebes." I turned around and saw Rebecca, Sara, and Mimi running up.**

**"Hey guys," I said as they caught up to me. We started to walk. "Listen I gotta go to the DX gas station to get a few things for my mom. Then she's going to pick me up there. But you can walk with me there if yeah want." I told them/**

**"Sure, we will." Rebecca said**

**"Yeah, the guy that works there is such a Doll." Sara said**

**"Oh yes with the hair," Mimi said**

**"And the Eyes," Sara added**

**"OH and that smile never forget the smile." Rebecca told them then all three sighed in unison.**

**"Ah yes, Sodapop Curtis defiantly is one of a kind." Mimi said**

**"Well actually his little brother isn't that bad looking." Sara put in.**

**"Yeah," Mimi put in " He's the only greaser I know that can get so many girls of are level to fawn over him."**

**"True." Rebecca said**

**"Very true," Sara agreed **

**I decided to add in to this "Very, very true." We all laughed. **

**"You know Phebes, you look really red." Sara said**

**"I think you like him. " Rebecca laughed. **

**"what who me, Like Sodapop Curtis. No." I said. They were close, right family, but wrong generation. Soda is great but he's Soda and he does have a girl friend who I know he loves very much, though I'm not so sure about her. She seems sweet and nice and her only real flaw is that she doesn't have much money. Those seemingly flawless ones are the ones you got to look out for.**

**"OH lookie here were here," I said pointing at the Gas station.**

**"You can go talk to your boyfriend now." Rebecca said.**

**I laughed and ran in. The followed behind. Soda was behind the counter.**

**"Hey Sodapop can I get a Sodapop?" I smiled.**


	11. Just trying to get it right

Hey guys I am so so so sorry I haven't update in like three months, I deserve to be jumped i really do.My only excuse is my dang muse left me but I think I got her back so hopefully this chapter is ok and I will updaste soon. I really am so sososososososososo very very very very sorry. ENJOY!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Just trying to get it right**

**" I think I have a headache," I announced flopping down on the couch. I had just gotten back to the house with Soda. I had stayed at the DX with Soda and Steve till they had gotten off. I had stolen…well borrowed but it's much more fun to say stolen on of Soda's DX shirts but it overtop of the top part of my dress, pulled my hair up in to a Ponytail and stayed behind the counter helping out when people out when the came up to pay for things. Staying behind the counter hid my skirt so I looked pretty much like a regular old greaser. For fun added a bit of car grease on to my face. Mainly because I could, it felt good to just get a little dirty and not worry about ruining my outfit. **

**"Oh poor you did a little bit of work give you a headache?" Soda Teased Sitting down on the chair.**

**" Nope," I said with a smile " You try pretending to be someone your not for a day, when almost all your teachers are pretty much insisting on calling you Miss Winston, and Two-Bit keeps showing up in all your classes," I Sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose " It may just give you a headache."**

**"Oh," He said then gave a big smile " But I don't get many headaches"**

**" Good for you, " I laughed. Man was I tired, It had, had a long day. I curled up on the couch. I was almost asleep when the door slammed closed as someone came in.**

**" Tut, Tut Phoebe what are you doing Sleeping," Two-Bit Yelled at me as I Felt Something hit My Back. I Groan and picked up the closed soft object and threw it across the room hoping it hits it's target.**

**"Ow, what was that?" I heard Pony Yell. Oppps Not quite. **

**" Sorry, Pony. Some people here don't know how to respect the fact that I was **_**sleeping**_**." I explained glaring at Two-Bit as I did so. He just laughed **

**"Hey Phoebe," Two-Bit said, in his teasing voice. " Why are you wearing " Soda's work shirt?"**

**"Huh?" That was the last thing I expected him to ask But I looked down and sure enough I the DX shirt still on. " OH, I don't know Two-Bit." I said standing up and starting to unbutton the shirt. Then noticing Two-Bit's expression added " Don't get excited, there's a Shirt underneath it." I finished un doing it and throwing it over at Soda, and flopped back down on the couch.**

**" Hey Phoebe," Darry said as we sat down in the living room after eating. " I have an offer for you."**

**"You do, do you?" I asked intrigued.**

**" Well, it kind of relates to you staying here," He said**

**"OH, I am sorry I don't want-" I started but Darry help up his hand to stop me.**

**" The couch is open to anyone, and Since your Dally's sister, your like family," He told me. I smiled with pleasure " But I'm sure your tired of sleeping on a couch."**

**" OH, well I've sleep in much worse. I'm just Glad to have roof over my head and something soft to sleep on." I assured him. A bed may be nice but I'm not complaining I'll take what I can get.**

**" I'm sure you are, but I've been thinking," He said " I can't believe we forgot about Soda's old room. Guess since we haven't used it in quite awhile. But I'm sure it would love to be used again. Pretty sure Soda wouldn't mind either."**

**" Of course," Soda said with a Smile, " I'd Love Phebes to have my room. It's not being used." I looked around awed and confused. I just kept looking between the two flipping about what they side in my head.**

**"Wait, so your saying you want ME to stay in the room," I asked.**

**"More or less," Darry said. A huge smile broke out over my face, and I didn't care that it was Darry I jumped over to Darry on the chair and gave him a huge hug.**

**"Oh, is it hug Darry day!" Two-Bit shouted coming in the room. " Why didn't you tell me." He Bounced over and joined me in hugging him. **

**"Will you two monkeys get off me," Darry said lightly pushing us both off.**

**" I am not a monkey, I am a human being," I stated as I went back to the couch. Then after Two-Bit settled down and put some form of torture on the T.V my lack of energy caught up with me.**

**"Well," I yawned " I think I will hit the sack!" I announced walking over to my new room. "Night!" I yelled to them. I looked around sitting on the bed I looked around the room. **_**I think I could get use to this. **_**I thought as I lulled off to sleep.**

**"PHOEBE!!!!" I heard someone yell through the closed, " Phoebe you gotta get up your gonna be late!" I groaned **

**"Fiine!" I yelled back through the door " I'll get up, but I'm not going to like it." I grumbled Getting out of bed. There was one thing to be said for couches they are a hell of a lot easier to get out of them in the morning. A lot easier. **

**After several blissful minutes I got out of the nice warm bed and got dressed. I just ran over to one of the bags, which someone must have moved in here along with my suitcase since it was in here and I hadn't put them in here. I pulled out a black and blue top, and a long flowing blue skirt out of the bag. Thinking that that would be good enough, and taking one longing look at a pair of jeans put the skirt on.**

**"Morning," I yawned calming into the kitchen, I just wasn't awake enough to play up bubbly, girly right yet. I would when I got to school. That would work. I don't totally need to fool the guys, just enough so I can where these clothes in public, hang out with a few Socs and not have them ask any questions. Yepp that's all I want, all I need, and pretty much all I'm going to get. I grabbed an apple off the counter.**

**" I'm heading off, aloha!" I said walking towards the door with my bag**

**"Doesn't that mean hello?" Two-bit asked from the table, surprising me by knowing some part of it's meaning. **

**"No no silly willy, " I said having an urge to talking all girly again and stupid again " I like totally means hello and goodbye. I was using it as the in the goodbye context not the hello one," I said waving my hand then gave them an air kiss and waved my fingers as I backed out the door. Hearing once again Two-Bit's voice come though the door,**

**"She really needs to stop doing that!" I smiled as I skipped off to school.**

**" You know I think Brad's taken a liking to you?" Becca whispered in my ear with a giggle.**

**"Um," I said a slow blush creeping up in my face for having to ask " Which one is he?" Seriously all these guys look the same, too short pants and nice tops, they just sort of melt together all looking like one. Rebecca laughed pointing with her pinkie to the boy at the end of the table we were sitting at with her friends. He was wearing the usually whitey-beige pants all these Soc boys wore and a blue coloured shirt. Not bad looking, not normally what I'd go for, but still not that bad. Now that I thought about it I had noticed him looking at me earlier but I didn't really think anything of it. I don't really pay attention to the boys…ok well I do but I would rather face Dan and his deadly gang then try and ask someone I like out. That is just not my forté.**

**"Hmm," I said thoughtfully " You think?" **

**"Trust me," Becca said " I know Brad. If he hasn't asked you out by the end of today I will shave my head." She stated, I stared at her. I've only known Becca for about a day, but I know if she would say she was going to shave her head then she was serious.**

**"Really?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.  
"Most defiantly," She said happily and hugging my arm. She started giggling, after a moments hesitation I giggled along with her. **

**It turned out that Rebecca wouldn't have to shave her head after all. Which was kind of sad I sort of wanted to see that. I was walking from the science room to my locker with Becca and Sara when Brad cornered me. **

**"I'll catch up with you guys in a second," I told them as I turned to Brad. " How may I help you?" I asked with a smile.**

**"Well, Phoebe, I know you barely know me, and I you but I was wondering if you would honour me with a date tomorrow?" he said. I wasn't sure how I was going to answer this, earlier I had been leaning towards a no but he asked so gentlemen like, and sweet before I knew what I was doing I heard my self say**

**" Yes I'd love to,"**

**A smile came across his face, "Great I'll pick you up at seven" The small smile that had been creeping up my face faltered. Crap now I'm done for. He can't pick me up at the Curtis's that's just not going to work. Luckily Becca saved my poor behind,**

**"At my place Brad," She said coming up behind me " You remember where that is don't you?" Brad nodded, and gave me a small smile before walking away.**

**"I'm going to be at your house?" I asked giving her a confused look.**

**"Yes," She said with a nodded " you are going to spend the night, Then tomorrow, We will get you ready for your date." I started at her shocked looked.**

**" Is it okay with your parents?" I asked I really didn't want to intrude.**

**"Of course," she said with a wave of her hand, " then don't really care, there not much around any way's always going out to this or that. " **

**"Oh," I said pulling my things out of my locker now that we arrived at it, " Well If your sure it's ok, I'll just run home, and grab some things and…"**

**" 33 Pineoak lane" She supplied her address. **

**"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can," I told her running out of the school. I ran all the way into the DX were I found Soda, Steve, Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit. **

**"Hey guys," I said jumping up on the counter.**

**"Hey Phebes," They all chorused **

**"Listen" I said steeling Soda's hat as he walked by, " I'm going to spend the night at Rebecca's" **

**"WHO?" Two-Bit asked always the tactful one.**

**"Rebecca, One of my new friends," I explained for him., He just slowly nodded. Then added " I won't be back till late tomorrow."**

**"Why?" Pony asked " If your just spending the night?"**

**"Well," I said looking at the floor avoiding everyone's gaze, especially Ponyboy's, " After Becca's I…" I finally looked up, I could handle this, but I still wouldn't look at Pony, " After Becca's I am going on a date." There was a moment of shocked silence then Pony's voice broke it,**

**"A… a date?" I he may have been trying to hide it but I could hear the disappointment that coloured his voice.**

**"Yepp," I said, Slowly sneaking a look at pony, his face like everyone else was one of shock. Don't know why kind of insulting really. "With Brad he's in our English," I nodded at Pony " Now I got to go get some stuff, I will see you guys tomorrow. Tell Darry for me will yeah." With that I hopped off the counter I was sitting one and headed back to the house.**


	12. Boys

**Chapter Twelve **

**Boys**

**I'd forgotten how much fun just well being a girl was. I was so use to New York and well everything I did there, and my problems here that I forgotten how much fun it was to have fun. I mean I've had fun but lately I've also been worried, or confused, or scared I'll admit this situation does scare me. **

**Actually well were being honest a lot of things scare me. I just don't show it much. Even some stupid things… like spiders, I am terrified of spiders. They just so creep, with all those legs and some have all those extra eyes, and yeah they are just creepy. Ok now that I ranted on about something that has nothing to do with this story, lets all get back to it. **

**So Like I said I'd forgotten how much fun, sleepovers and girlyness could be. Though I really could have lived with that make over but the rest of the night was fun.**

**When I got there she showed me around her house. It was quite the house I got to say. I feel in love with it the second I stepped inside. Then we just sort of sat around in the living room talking about this and that. We also watched some television and let me say it is great to watch T.V with that isn't contently controlled by a bunch of boys….mainly Two-Bit. **

**Her Grandma brought us down supper a little later.**

**"Hey Becca," I said grabbing some food," Where are your parents?" I know she told me earlier that they weren't going to be here but I was curious to know where exactly they were.**

**"They are at some meeting thing for there community involvement thing. Or something like that." She said with a wave of her hand.**

**"Do they go to those kinds of things often?" I asked. I didn't really mean to be nosey, but sadly that is just one of the flaws that show up in my nature. When I'm curious about something I tend to get really nosey.**

**"Oh yeah they have about one or two of those things everyday." She said. She seemed to be trying really hard to make her voice sound like she didn't care but I her a bit of, hurt underneath her care free mask. **

**" You know I kind of know how you feel," I said I knew I was about to start treading in some dangerous waters but I didn't really care at that moment. Becca really had become a friend, and when I noticed a friend felt hurt or scared or something like that I tried to help. " My dad was never around much when I was little and when I got older you could almost say he wasn't there at all. My mom pretty much raised me." My voice started to fill with emotions when I started talking about my mom. I could really tell her the whole truth about my mom but maybe I could tell her a bit. I can just sort of revise it to make it work. I have to take about it to someone, "Last year she started getting sick. She still is sick, very sick. That's why I have to keep getting things after school and stuff," I had started of slowly, keeping my voice even but it didn't work my eyes started filling up with tears and they were running down my face as I told the rest. **

**"The doctors aren't sure what's wrong with her. And they don't know how to make her better. I'm, really, really scared I'm going to lose her and I don't know how I'm going to handle that." **_**I know exactly how I handled that. **_**I thought to myself. I was sobbing pretty uncontrollably by then. Becca pulled me in to a hug**

**"It will be ok." She said rocking me back and forth till I calmed down.**

**"Thanks," I said. **

**She sat there in thought Staring at the wall to side of us.**

**" I love my grandma, I really do but…" She stopped then looked at me, "It's no replacement for my real parents. Not at all. Sometimes I feel like they didn't want me that's why they're never home. Why I'm always left by my self or with my Grandma," She shook her head," but then I tell myself that's silly of course they love me. It makes me feel a little better … but deep down I don't really believe it."**

**"Rebecca, I can't say if your right or wrong. I most dearestly hope that your wrong, but I'm not going to lie, there are parents out there who don't care about there children. I don't think yours are one of them, but you need to talk to them about this. Or at the very least your grandma," I said staring at her. She nodded slowly. I know that might not have been the most encouraging thing to say but I didn't know her parents. I've seen a lot of parents who could careless about their children so I wasn't about to pretend we live in a perfect world cause we most definitely do not. **

**"So," I started deciding to change the subject," what I'm suppose to do on this grand date tomorrow?" Becca brightened up quickly and took to her task. We spent the rest of the night and the next day talking about my date. **

**Ok I have refound the reason I hate being girly. Becca had e try on like twenty outfits for my stupid date, just to tell me that the best one was the one I had put on first. I mean if that what was going to happen why couldn't I just keep that one on in the first place. But No that just not how it works, you have to see how all of them look on you before you decide which one to where. Yeah next time, I'm just going to through on something. At least managed to convince her that I cannot walk in high heals with out breaking something. So I got to where my runners, which turned out to be a very good thing.**

**Brad turn up exactly when he said 7:00 on the dot. He was very gentlemanly . He Gave me a flower, and he even held my car door open for me. I must say it was very sweet and fell for it very fast. Who ever said shivery was died, was probably right.**

**Know I know your thinking what the heck you just said he was being a gentleman. Yeah well that was only the start of the date.**

**So we drove to the drive in making small talk. You know " I like your dress" "How are you" " school sucks" those kinds of things well we drove. **

**When we got to the drive in, we actually paid and went in, something I haven't done since I got here, seeing as I went with my brother who would never ever do anything the legal way when he can do it Illegally .**

**So we drove in, and made a little more small talk. We were just sort of getting off the small talk when the first movie started. **

**The movie was actually quite boring, but Brad seemed into it so, I paid attention. It was some stupid western. I hate westerns. They're all the same, a bandit or what ever comes into town, starts a fight in the saloon, maybe kills some one. Then he challenges the sheriff to a show down at high noon. The sheriff usually wins. Boring.**

**But I was on a date so I wasn't going to let my dislike of westerns ruin it. Since it had been going pretty good. Of course It wasn't going to last. That's Just no how things in my life go.**

**Once the first movie was over Brad offered to go get me a soda. I said sure, cause I mean what kind of person in their right mind would refuse sugar filled goodness like soda. **

**Once he left I just sort of sat looking around. I looked at the other cars. I didn't know anyone near me. Not that I expected to. Eventually my looking around brought me to the chairs in the back. I casually looked over to them and the did a double take. **

**I May not have know anyone anywhere near me but I sure did know the people in the back. In the back sat my good buddies Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny. **_**did I tell them where I was going on my date?**_** I thought to myself but I was pretty sure I didn't. I didn't really want to talk about it so I was pretty sure I did not go into details.**

**Don't know why I was so shocked they probably come her often on weekends and whatnot. It's not like this town had much else to do.**

**I shook my head and went back to staring at the screen that was giving me stupid food advertisements.**

**Brad came back right when the second movie started. It was another western, whoopee.**

**"Here's your cola." He whispered passing the cup to me.**

**"Thank you," I whispered back taking a sip. I stared back at the screen trying to get myself prepared for another boring western. I know they have big fight scenes but that can only be interesting for so long.**

**A few minutes into the movie brad leaned over to me**

**"Hey I know something we can do that's more interesting then this movie,"**

**"What?" I asked, slightly intrigued, slightly suspicious. I was intrigued because like I said before, the movie was boring. Suspicious because I was pretty sure I had heard that line before somewhere and I didn't really like the game that person had in mind. **

**"This," Brad said Kissing me. I hadn't realized how close he was to me till that minute. It wasn't a sweet kiss, or loving, or anything I wanted. That Kiss was full of lust. Drunken lust I'd guess. Cause till that minute I hadn't realized the smell of alcohol that I smelt off his breath when he came back from getting my drink. I pushed him off of me.**

**"Brad no," I said holing him back as he tried to come forward again**

**"Aw, come on Phoebe. You know you like it," He said coming at me again so I pushed him off again.**

**"I said NO!" I yelled this time. I was getting frustrated and angry. He leaned forward again. This time I wasn't wasting my time, I took my drink and dumped it over his head.**

**This shocked him so he stopped. The brown sticky liquid was ruining down from his head on to his clothes. It already covered all of his hair.**

**" ops," I said grabbing my bag from the back seat and throwing the now empty cup at him, " They really should but lids on these things." **

**I opened the door of the car and walked out. I might have gone to the back to finish watching the movie. If one I wasn't so embarrassed. I didn't want to go back there with the boys there and Two the movie sucked. I walked through all the cars towards the exit. **

**Once out of the Drive-in I walked till I was far enough away from it and then sat on the curb. Where all my anger and embarrassment came out and I started crying. It may sound stupid but for a little bit I actually started like the guy. I felt like and idiot.**

**Well I sat there taking time to wallow in myself pity for a bit I heard foot steps bounding down the sidewalk.**

**"Phoebe!" Someone was calling my name. I figured it was Brad so I turned around ready to yell at him and saw Pony instead. A little ways behind him was Two-Bit and Johnny.**

**"Oh," I said, " Hey." I went back to looking at the road in front of me.**

**"Phoebe," Pony said slowly sitting beside me " what's wrong?" I really wanted to be left alone I was embarrassed and I really didn't want to tell him what happened but he was just concerned about me so I guess I should tell him something,**

**"Don't go out with jerks, or alcoholics… or jerky alcoholics. No matter how sweet they may seem sober." I told him some of my original anger coming back. There was a pause then Two-Bit who had heard said**

**"So bad date?" **

**He said it so matter of fact that it made me laugh. **

**"Yeah bad date." I nodded.**

**"Want to come and finish watching the movie with us?" Pony asked **

**"Not thank you," I said feeling a little better already**

**"Why not?" Pony asked.**

**"Cause," I laughed " I hate westerns" their faces were so funny it only made me laugh harder.**


	13. walking on tightropes

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Walking on Tightropes **

**My little dress-up act had become a common thing in the Curtis house hold that no one even seemed to noticed when I appeared in a plaid dress at breakfast Monday morning. When I left in my usual girly fluster Two-bit didn't even make a comment. Which kind of made me sad because those comments were an entertaining start to my morning but that was ok cause, my day turned out to be interesting enough without Two-Bit.**

**My day went normal sat through English with Becca being board out of my mind and Mr. Syme is still calling me by my first name thank god. That first class was a disaster well it would have been if he had gotten through with my name**

**Went to Art after English, well you just can't complain about art, great class that one is. Well I guess you could complain about art but I would be forced to dub you insane. **

**About halfway though art I started feeling really warm but I thought nothing of it. Looking back on it all know it might have been better if I did pay attention to that extra heat. It would have saved me a lot of trouble, but I guess in the end it turned out ok.**

**So after art I went to lunch which was when everything really started to turn sour. Like really sour. I don't even think sour is the right word for this catastrophe. Seriously catastrophe is the right word for what happened that day.**

**So well first thing that happened was the second I walked in the cafeteria who did I run into, none other then Brad.**

**I had been avoiding him and the topic of him all day. If Becca or anyone else asked I changed the subject and I changed it fast. They normally just went with it. They only asked about twice before they became aware that I didn't want to talk about it and left it alone.**

**But know standing face to face with him there was no way I could just change the subject. I knew I was going to have to deal with this sooner or later. I was just hoping for later rather then sooner…much later. **

**Let's just face the facts now, I am a chicken, a big scaredy cat. I may but on an act like I'm not scared, say I can't be scared that I'd had the fear scared out of me a long time ago…but well that's not true. All an act. I'm good at acting I love drama, a fact you people may not know. Not many people do. But an act it all is. **

**So there I was standing in front of Brad, he hadn't walked away I hadn't walked away either. I stood there anger engulfing me again. He stood there in an awkward silence obviously remembering his actions on our date.**

**Ok well know that I think about it my course of action there may not have been the best but well it was sort of a spur of the moment kind of thing.**

**Brad as he stood there kept opening and closing his mouth, like he wanted to say something but then didn't. Like he was waiting for me to say something first. Though when I think upon it now he did look apologetic. Like maybe what he was trying to get out was an apology but it just never came out so he closed his mouth again.**

**He open his mouth one more time, closed it again then finally said something.**

**"Phoebe…" It was said in a quiet unsure kind of voice. I recognized that just not really at that moment. At that moment all that I could think of was flashbacks to Saturday. Then with out thinking about it, my hand swung around and I slapped him right across the face.**

**I heard a loud unified gasp from the on lookers in the cafeteria. I hadn't realized how many people had stopped talking to pay attention to me and Brad. I dropped my hand**

**"Good-bye Brad," I said and walked off towards an empty table in the back of the room away from everyone.**

**"So," Becca said as we sat down, "bad date?" **

**I couldn't help my self just like when Two-bit said it Saturday, all my previous anger washed away and I started to laugh.**

**"Yeah," I finally choked out," Yeah that's one way to put it."**

**When we were leaving the cafeteria was when my lovely catastrophe really began. **

**We were just walking out the doors when Becca said,**

**"Phoebe? Are you using a new blush?" **

**I gave her a funny look, "No why?"**

**"Nothing really, it's just that your cheeks are really read. I looks really nice against your pale skin tone," She told me with a smile then that smile faltered," Your skin looks paler then usual."**

**That's when it hit me. I stopped in the middle of the hall.**

**" I got to find a washroom," I said rushing down the halls, then remembering some important facts slowed down to a more moderate speed.**

**The high body heat, red cheeks. I had been so stupid. **

**"Phoebe are you ok?" Rebecca asked catching up to me only to have to follow me through the door beside me into the bathroom.**

**I ran up to the mirror above the sink to inspect my face.**

**Sure enough my Cheeks were a lovely flaming red and my face pale enough to past for a vampires face. All signs were pointing to what I should have figured out when I got that sudden heat flash in art. I was starting to run a fever.**

**Ever since I was little I had fever problems. They weren't really much of a problem. Just a little annoying at the time, and well for people who aren't use to me having them it can be a little scary. I can run some very high fevers.**

**"Phoebe are you alright?" She asked again touching my shoulder which made me jump, "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" **

_**the nurse? **_**I thought to myself.**

**"No, no, that's ok. I'm fine," I lied sealing my fate. **

**I know I was being stupid. I was about to run a dangerously high fever. I should go home. I should go see the nurse, but there was one problem. The nurse knew me. The real me. I went there the day Dan showed up. With a fever like this one. She knew who I really was and when I need to go home she knows that the person she needs to call, even though I hate when she does it is Darry. If Becca comes with me my whole cover was going to be blown and there was know way I could get to the nurses with out Becca till at least science when I don't have class with her. I know she means well but her caring I need to go with you nature is just causing problems.**

**So that's why when she asked, "Are you sure?"**

**I answered, "Most defiantly."**

**Now I probably would have gotten away with my deception of being fine if the class I had before science had been, anything, anything except the one I had, Gym.**

**Now your probably thinking so what it's gym class, it's not that bad, can even be pretty good at times. And I will agree with you. Gym is great except when I'm running a fever. You may want to ask why Fevers are annoying but you should be able to suck it up and do it for like an hour. To this all I can tell you is just watch and see.**

**So I got changed and went into the gym with Becca dearly hoping the physical activity would be lacking. **

**Luck just never is with me. The second we get into the gym coach Clatner told us to do ten laps around the gym and let me tell you that is cruel on a normal day. **

**I managed to get through the first three before I got any complications. After that third lap, I started felling a little dizzy, now that was really when I should have taken a break or stop but no I am stupid and I kept going.**

**I thought if I stopped my only excuse would be that I didn't feel well and well that would bring up issues I really didn't want to deal with. So I kept going.**

**After about another two laps the dizziness was worse, and my vision started to blear. At that point I had enough sense to stop but hat didn't help stop what happened next.**

**"Phoebe! Phoebe!" I heard Becca yell, then I was pretty sure that others voices were mixed in there, but I couldn't see anything. I could barely hear what they were saying.**

**''Ms. Samuels…" Was all I heard Coach Clatner say before I completely blacked out. **

**"Oh my, Ms. Winston!" I heard the nurses voice through my fog. " Ms. Samuels what happened?"**

**"I…I don't know…Did you say Winston?" I heard Becca's voice say, concern mixed with shock and confusion. **

_**Becca,…Becca…. **_**I thought in coherently.**

**"Of course I did dear that is her name," The nurse said and I heard some rustling of papers.**

**"Oh…" Becca's voice was full of shock this time.**

**"Of course of course, are you sure you can't tell me anything dear?" the Nurse asked**

_**Becca, Becca? **_**I kept thinking over and over again trying to figure out why I felt fear, when I heard the name mixed with the conversation.**

**"Well… she was looking kind of sick at lunch," Becca said voice full of concern again as I felt something go into my mouth, " She said she was fine, then, then she just fainted well doing laps in gym… Will she be ok?"**

**What ever was put in her mouth was taken out. I head the nurse tut then murmur more to her self, **

**"Another high fever, I must call that nice Mr. Curtis."**

_**Another fever? Mr. Curtis? Becca?**_** realization was slowly owning on me but not quick enough.**

**"Mr. Curtis?" Becca asked, " like from that kid at the gas station?"**

_**Gas station… Soda… fever…Dan… BECCA?!**_** I ended me thought horrified. I final realized but I couldn't get the fog clear quick enough**

**"I'm not sure Dear. I do know he's that nice Ponyboy Curtis's older brother," Nurse told her.**

_**No, no, no, no! **_**I screamed in my head but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried to move my arms but nothing happened.**

**In about five minutes I ruined a week of planning, I ruined everything with one stupid retard choice.**

**"Ponyboy?!" Becca murmured to herself in surprise and shock as I heard the nurse talk on the phone most likely to Darry. She sounded like she was in a reassuring voice.**

_**Oh who cares anymore**_** I whined to myself **_**it's all over, If I wake up here, Dan will just put me right back to where I started or worse.**_

**"Ms. Samuels dear could you please go get her things." The nurse said to Becca then she came to me, "Phoebe, Phoebe." She gentle rocked my elbow**

**"Oh go away, my plans ruined anyway," I grumbled what I thought was in my head but to my surprise I heard Becca say,**

**"Phoebe!" She really sounded relived which surprised me since well I'd hate me if I was in her spot.**

**"Hey Becca," I said slowly opening my eyes and sitting up.**

**I knew me and Becca needed to talk but now with the school nurse was not it. I could see in her eyes that she agreed with me.**

**"Here Becca," I said writing down my locker combo and giving it to her getting a case of déjà vu. **

**She took it and went to my locker.**

**"So here we are again," I said with a week smile to the nurse.**

**"Ms Winston," The nurse said sitting in her chair and staring at me as I got off the cot, "you do know the seriousness of what just happened."**

**"I know it looks serious Mrs. Grainer, but you can trust me, this isn't as serious. I've had this problem pretty much all my life. All I did was make some stupid mistakes. I knew I had a fever, I knew what would happen I did gym but I went and did it anyways," I said, " If you want to confirm that you can call my old doctor." **

**She stared at me closely then said, " Ok, I believe you. Just be more careful."**

**"I will," I smiled and went out into the hall.**

**Once again the déjà vu hit me as I sat on the bench out in the hall waiting for Darry once again. And once again the bell rang as I sat there. **

**"Phoebe!" I looked up as Pony ran toward me.**

**"Hey there Pony," I said. I figured that he probably heard about the fainting incident that would be why we we're braking my stick Soc only regime.**

**"Are you ok? I saw Coach Clatner bringing you down the hall," He asked**

**"Yeah fine," I smiled**

**"But, but you were unconscious!" He exclaimed. I saw Becca with my things over his shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I saw Darry's truck pull up out side of the school.**

**"Pony, I'm fine go to your class. I promise I will still be alive when you get home. I'm seriously fine." I stared at him strictly. I was trying to avoid a big scene of any kind.**

**"Fine," He said and walked off.**

**As he walked off Becca came closer to me slowly.**

**"Becca, It's the same old me I won't bite," I told her. She laughed a little bit.**

**She handed me my backpack and other things. We both stood there in an awkward silence for a minute then I threw my arms around her and whispered in her ear,**

**"Thank you," then slipping a slip of paper into her hand " know we need to talk, we can't here call that number when school is done. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."**

**With that I picked up my backpack and walked to the door where Darry was standing.**

**"I'm fine," I said before he could say anything. **


	14. when all else fails tell the truth

**Chapter Fourteen**

**When All Else Fails Tell The Truth**

**"Phoebe?!" Soda pounded on my bed room door, "You up yet? Phone for you!"**

**I had gone to sleep the second Darry had dropped me off. I had only stopped for like three minutes to say I was fine. I really didn't need to go over what had happened. I knew I would have to but I was just not in the mood to deal with it then.**

**I shot out of the bed the second I heard Soda tell me the phone was for me. It had been hours I heard Pony come in and start asking questions, like two hours ago so I knew school was out but Becca still hadn't called. **

**I knew I had really screwed up but I needed to try to fix it not only could this be a life or death situation for me, but I'd really started to value her friend ship. It was fun to hand out with Rebecca. She was the best.**

**"REALLY? WHO IS IT?" I almost yelled running out of the room. I could see everyone sitting in the living room obviously waiting for me to come out.**

**"Your brother," Soda said. **

**I stopped dead at the opening of the living, "My brother?" I asked slowly as I saw Darry holding the Phone. I was so screwed. Dallas would understand that the fainting thing wasn't really a **_**real **_**problem but he will know why it wasn't a real problem. I will so get in trouble for that.**

**"When did he call?" I asked with a small smile. **

**"We called him," Darry said simple. I'd ask why but the answers was clear in all there faces as they sat there. They were worried and must have felt that my brother deserved to know what happened.**

**I was touched that they cared that much, I mean I had barely known them a month and they're all worried when I have a little fainting spell, but on the other hand I was more then a little annoyed that they couldn't just take my word that I was fine. No they had to drag my brother into this and my brother isn't the "OMG Are you alright! Speak to me!" Type he was more the "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! "Type. Which was pretty much what he said when I picked up the phone.**

**"Hello," I said casually like I wasn't talking to my brother in prison about my fainting incident.**

**"PHOEBE ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR SELF!" My brother yelled into the phone. It was so loud I had to the phone away from my ear.**

**"No, the opposite," I mumbled into the phone.**

**"What in the living hell were you thinking then. Wait I don't care. Whatever if you have a death wish it's your problem," He said coolly. I knew that this meant he had reached his, I'm to cold hearted to be this mad stage. **

**"Yes it is my problem," I said back. I was just waiting for him to boil down to his point. He doesn't beat around the bush very much.**

**"Do you have your medicine?" He finally asked after a few minutes of anger on his part. I was more annoyed.**

**"Yes," I said happily hopping he would leave it at that. No such luck.**

**"Have you been taking it?" **

**"umm…Not exactly," I said quietly waiting for the blow up. I wasn't disappointed.**

**"PHOEBE MICHELLE WINSTON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS! #!" He said then went off on a string of very colourful swearing that I won't burden you with cause I think he started making up some swears halfway through there. Finally he calmed down enough to say," Pass the phone to Darry." I shrugged and held out the phone to Darry,**

**"He wants to talk to you," Darry took the phone from me.**

**"So what was that about?" Two-Bit asked as Darry let out some "Yes's" and "Of courses" In the back ground.**

**"Oh just some brother, sister bonding," I responded with a smile as Darry hung up the phone and turned to me. He had the universal, big brother glare that told you that yell was going to come or in this case he was just doing it because my brother wasn't capable to give me that over the phone. The yelling he was and did do.**

**"Phoebe," Darry started I put my best sheepish grin on my face," go get the medicine." **

**I might have argued but One: Darry has been so nice letting me stay here and Two: have you actually seen the size of Darry. You just don't argue with that.**

**"Catch," said coming back into the room and throwing the small container of pills at Darry. He caught them with ease.**

**"When was the last time you took one?" He asked**

**I shrugged, "I don't know. Been a while," being honest, probably not since New York.**

**"That's what we thought," Darry said sternly," Your taking one tomorrow morning and from now on, every Saturday morning your taking on. I'll make sure of that."**

**I nodded. I figured that's what would happen when Dal found out that I hadn't taken them in a while. It wasn't that I didn't want to take them it's just I forgot about taking them. Mom always kept me on track then with the road trip I lost track of the days.**

**"Umm…I'm confused?" Two-Bit cut in and everyone else in the room except for Darry nodded. **

**I Sighed," When aren't you confused Two-Bit," I laughed. **

**"HEY!" Two-Bit laughed along.**

**" First off, the fainting this afternoon nothing to panic about it. It's known to happen to me now and again," I tried to reassure everyone for the five thousandth time," I have this rare sickness thing where I'm very prone to getting very high fevers. It doesn't really hurt me or anything, more or less just annoying but if I don't go and get rest and do, do physical activity I can pass out. Like what happened to day."**

**"What where does the medicine come it?" Soda asked when I took a pause.**

**"I was getting to that. You see the doctor prescribed medicine for me to help control my fevers. I just haven't taken it in a while," I said.**

**"Why?" Ponyboy asked looking concerned.**

**"I don't know. Just kept forgetting about it," I shrugged.**

**"Well remember it now," Johnny imputed surprising me a bit. I keep forgetting he's here.**

**"Don't worry I will," I said flopping down on an empty spot on the couch and crossing my arms," Since some people are going to be monitoring it."**

**The next morning Darry did indeed make me down a glass of water and my fever pill before he left for work. Soda had the day off, even though Steve didn't. **

**By noon I had excepted the fact that I must have screwed my plan up beyond belief since Becca hadn't called me. I was just debating whether I should try and make a last desperate stab at saving my plan when the phone rang. My hand jetted out and grabbed it.**

**"Hello!" I said maybe a little too expectant.**

**"Um Phoebe?" I heard Becca's nervous voice say.**

**"Yeah it's me, Just for a heads up if by off chance you call here again, If it's a girl's voice it's probably me," I told her casually.**

**"So…" She said slowly, "you wanted to talk?"**

**"Yeah but…" I started to say when I noticed Two-Bit trying to hear my conversation, "One second I have to deal with something."**

**"Pony," I whispered putting the phone down. I waved my hand to signal him over to me.**

**"Yeah," he whispered once I had pulled him out into the hall, "Listen I need to talk to Becca to fix this whole mess I made by fainting, but I need you to get everyone else out of the house… except Soda. Can you do that for me?" I asked with a smile.**

**"Sure," Pony said after a minute then mirrored my smile.**

**"Back," I said into the phone as Pony rounded up Two-Bit and Johnny," Listen I would really like a chance to explain everything to you. If you would give it to me."**

**"I would, really like to hear what was going on," Rebecca said. I could hear the hurt in her voice.**

**"I want to tell you," I said, "but this something I need to tell you face to face but…I'm not allowed out of the house after that fainting incident."**

**"Are you ok?" She asked.**

**"Yeah but them around here are being paranoid but I still want to talk to you. If you would consider meeting Soda at the DX he'd walk you over here. I promise you'd be perfectly safe with him," I told her as Soda walked into the room over hearing the end of our conversation he pointed to himself and I mouthed the word "Please" at him. He agreed.**

**"Well…" Rebecca said a little sceptical.**

**"Please Becca. I still consider you a friend and like it if you still considered me one too. I promise I had a good reason to lie and you can trust Sodapop completely," I pleaded with her.**

**" I guess so.." She finally said.**

**"ok great, I'll send Soda down there right now and he'll take you over here." No sooner were the words out of my mouth soda had left through the door.**

**"OK," She said a little more strongly warming up to the idea. **

**"Kay great, see you soon," I said.**

**"Bye," she said and I hung up the phone.**

**I didn't have to wait long for Becca and Soda to get back it really only took like ten maybe fifteen minutes. To me it felt like hours. Finally they came through the door. **

**Soda's charm was working Becca didn't look nearly as nervous as I thought she would.**

**"Phoebe you look a lot better," She said coming through the door.**

**"Thank you, I feel a lot better," I told her with a smile, "come sit."**

** She cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down beside me**

**"So you probably want to know about why I did what I did," I said.**

**"Yeah that would be good," she nodded.**

**"Well I guess I'll start off with my actually name. It is Phoebe. Phoebe Winston. My last isn't really a long Norwegian one," I told her simple.**

**"Winston? I think I've heard that before," Rebecca mused. **

**"Yeah you probable have, I maybe new here but my brother Dallas Winston has been her a while," I paused in my explaining to give her a chance to recognize the name. **

**"Dallas….Winston…OH MY!" she said as realization hit her, "Your related to that….that hood?" **

**"Yepp, that's my bro," I said nodding, "He's not perfect but he's still my brother. That's why I didn't want people to know my last name. They may make the connection to my brother and it would ruin my whole plan. They would figure out that I wasn't one of them, one of you. They'd fine out I'm just a lowly greaser."**

**"But why did you want to pretend to be one of us…being a greaser seems more free," She said thoughtfully.**

**"Well, I don't know if being a greaser is better but I can tell you my story," I said**

**"Is your story why your pretending to be one of us," she asked**

**"Yepp, the one and only reason I'm in a dress. Side note I hate dresses," I said. She laughed," It all started back in New York," I started my story.**

**I told her all about Dan and showing up here and how I didn't want to leave again.**

**"Wow," Rebecca said, "I thought I had problems. I understand now why you did what you did."**

**"Yepp, that's my life," I shrugged, "but I love it here."**

**"Wait so the whole liking Soda thing was that just an act?" She asked.**

**"Yeah pretty much," I shrugged since everything was out in the open now there was no need to lie, "Soda is like a brother to me."**

**"But you always blushed when he was mentioned…and I saw you writing Mrs. Curtis all over your English book?" I blushed again why did she have to be so observant.**

**"Soda really is just a friend," I said.**

**"But," She started to interrupt but I held up my hand.**

**"I wasn't done yet," I said deciding to say something I haven't told anyone," You didn't pay close to attention to when I blushed, and it's true I wrote Mrs. **_**Curtis**_**," which let me say now I'm totally embarrassed about," you guys just assumed that I liked the wrong generation of Curtis." **

**I took her a few minutes to understand what I said then a hand went to her mouth as she registered it.**

**"You like Ponyboy don't you?" She said as I was regretting ever saying anything.**

**"No," I lied terrible.**

**"right," She said heavily sarcastic. After a few minutes we both started laughing. I smiled all seemed to have worked out. I got to keep a friend.**


	15. second sighting

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Second Sighting**

**"Why don't you just tell him?" Becca suggested as we set the table. It had been about three hours since I explained to her all about my deception and accidentally let slip about my minor crush on Pony. Since then she had succeeded in getting me to fully admit to my crush and she also helped me make dinner. **

**"How about no," I said. Like hell I would be telling Ponyboy Curtis anything anytime soon.**

**"Why not?" She asked as I went over to the stove to check on the meat.**

**"Well, First of all let me point out the fact that it took you about two hours of heavy persuasion just to get me to tell you that I liked him. What makes you think I would have the courage to tell **_**him**_**?" I shook my head at her as I pulled the chicken out of the oven, "Besides, have you ever told someone you like them and they don't like you back and then there is that awkwardness between you two after that?" **

**"Yeah," She said after a moment of think.**

**"Well think about it Becs, if I told Pony I liked him and he didn't like me back… we live in the same house," I said sitting down in a chair," If that ever happened the awkwardness would be awful in the confined courtiers of this small house."**

**"Oh yeah," Rebecca said sitting down opposite from me, "That would be bad."**

**"How do you tell if someone likes you?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Boys was one of the conversations I never got to have with my mom. I was never really into boys. Only had one boyfriend before and let's just say that didn't turn out too well.**

**"Well you never really can be sure," Rebecca mused then gave me a sly look, "The best way is to ask."**

**"Yeah I'm not going to do that. Not a chance. Nuh uh," I shook my head to emphasize my point.**

**"Fine," Becca laughed," I see that, that's not going to happen. But honestly you just can't tell. I guess you could just… know."**

**I nodded," I guess that's fair. Life would be so much easier if I could just read everyone's mind. A lot, lot easier." **

**The timer I set on the oven beeped off and I went to go get the food out of the oven. As I did so I saw out of the window beside me Darry's truck pull into the drive way and Pony and the others walking back up the side of the yard. I laughed as it seemed they all came as soon as the food was done as if they had been called. Now the only person not here was Soda…speaking of Sodapop,  
"SODA!!FOOD!!" I yelled making Becca jump at the table and everyone out side look towards the house. I saw some of them move quicker.**

**Soda was standing in the doorway surprising me," No need to yell I'm right here."**

**"How long were you there?" I asked a slight horrified feeling started to rise in my stomach. I had a strong feeling that Soda may have heard us talking.**

**"I ain't been here that long," He shrugged.**

**"How long is that long," I asked cocking my eyebrow and crossing my arms. Becca was sitting quietly at the table. She didn't feel the need to comment. I sneak a peak out the window. It seemed that Shepard walked down our street and everyone started talking to him.**

**"Ahh…like 10 minutes or so," He shrugged again and sat beside Becca.**

**" You call 10 min not that long?" I asked. Seriously I think Soda's head is messed up.**

**"It's shorter then 20," He said smiling one of his contagious smiles. **

**"ok let's try a different approach, what did you hear?" I smiled against my will. **

**"OH! That's what you want to know," Soda said reaching for food making me reach over and swat his hand away," that's what you want to know. Not much… something about tell him…not going to happen…mind reading," He rattled off his little list. I was starting to feel relived when he added, "Oh and you liking my little brother." **

**"Crap," I said simply. I looked back out the window. Tim had finally left and they were all trooping back to the house. I turned to Soda, "Please don't tell anyone. Please!"**

**"Don't worry I promise," He said," Even thought I think he may like you too," he ended in sing song.**

**I wanted to ask if he really thought so but Two- Bit ended my chance**

**"Who may like who?" He asked.**

**"No one may like no one," Said putting more food on the table and introduced Becca to everyone.**

**By Monday I was dieing to get out of the house. Even thought I had assured everyone that I was fine and keeping me inside was really unnecessary I was not allowed to go out with Darry who drove Becca home, since it was dark out when she left. **

**She stayed over for supper and for a Soc she got along well with the guys…I didn't exactly tell them she was a Soc and she didn't look very Soc-ish today. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. **

**On top of not being allowed out at all Saturday I was also not allowed out Sunday. I ended up spending the rest of the day inside. Thought Pony stayed in with me too. He taught me how to play poker. Surprisingly I had never learned. I got to say there is some fun in betting.**

**Soda spent the time he was inside sending me annoying knowing glances. I really need to stop telling him things. Even thought the reason he was giving me stupid looks he found out on his own. I couldn't really believe he stayed quiet enough for that whole time it was just so unlike Soda.**

**So on Monday well I walked to school I looked like an idiot running around, in the fresh air. I think I have officially become claustrophobic. **

**When I got on to the yard I met up with Becca. She was with Mimi I was wondering where Sara was when she came up behind me.**

**"OMG!" She screeched," I heard about what happened in gym class are you ok."**

**By that point Sara hand flung her arms around me. I swear that she was close to tears. I didn't know she cared so much. Becca and Mimi had reached us too.**

**"Sara," I said slowly patting her back, "I'm perfectly fine. Seriously. It happens every now and again. Nothing to worry about."**

**"I'm glad," she said pulling away from me with the widest smile.**

**"I'm glad too," I laughed.**

**We walked mindlessly towards the school talking about utterly pointless things. Mimi started gushing about the latest cute boy she saw. Then turn to ask us if we had some fine man in our mine. When I said no Rebecca gave me a look that reminded me so much of Soda the other day I burst out laughing. They all gave me funny looks. When asking what was so funny I answered.**

**"Oh nothing just, Becca reminded me of a friend of mine," I laughed. **

**When they kept trying to get who I liked out of me or who the friend was I decided that I should change the conversation.**

**"So… what's everyone doing this afternoon?" I asked casually.**

**"OOOO!" Becca gasped grabbing my arm," Phebes! You have to I mean **_**have to**_** come to cheerleading practice with us!!"**

**I was shocked… did she really think that me, Phoebe Winston, from the late slums of New York was cheerleading material. I don't think I have enough…Peppiness to be a cheerleader.**

**"I don't know…" I said uncertainly but was drowned out by Mimi and Sara's enthusiastic agreements.**

**"Come on Phebes!! It will be the best!" Becca said.**

**"I'm not sure. I have to think about it," I said as the bell rang telling us to get to first period.**

**Rebecca refused to leave it at just that and all day she or one of the others were trying to convince me to come. Becca finally got me to agree to go with her persistence and her good argument,**

**"Come on," she said as we were by our selves in the washroom. Mimi and Sara decided to stay in the cafeteria to watch their latest eye candy argue with some one else," You know you want too."**

**"Yeah you see that's what I'm not sure about. If I want to. It just sounds…so un-me. I mean **_**cheerleading**_** I'm the sister of one of the biggest greasers in town. You guys would consider him a hood," I said glad to finally say why I wasn't sure if I should go.**

**"That's exactly why you should go," Becca argued.**

**'Huh?" I asked. Had the girl gone out of her mind because she was making no sense.**

**"Listen you wouldn't have to cheer. And if it's so un-you then a cheerleading practice is the last place that Dan guy would look for you," she explained.**

**That…might work. Ok forget what I said about this girl being insane. I was wrong she's a genius.**

**"Becca…That is a fantastically fabulous idea. You are a genius," I said.**

**" So does that mean your going to come?" she asked enthusiastically.**

**"Yes my dear high class friend it does," I said slinging my arm over her shoulder and we walked out of the bathroom.**

**So that is how about three hours late I ended up sitting outside of the school on the bleachers watching my friend and the rest of the girls practice there cheers.**

**I never really got why you needed to practice cheering for a game. I mean I think it would be ok just to you know wing it at the game. Just let the adrenalin of the game inspire you but apparently there's a lot more to I then that. At least that's what Becca told me when I told her about my confusion.**

**I was sitting there starting to get into there little cheer act. It was kind of catchy when another group came out to the change rooms.**

**After I spent a few minutes of staring at them curiously they started to run around the track. That's when I realized that it was the track team. The little trader. I wonder if she knew that the track team had practice today…or that Pony was on track.**

**Just as I was pondering the likeliness that either of these things could be true the little trader her self sat beside me for a break.**

**"Hey," I said trying not to sound accusing," did you know that track was practicing out here today?"**

**"They are?" Becca asked me. Let me just tell you now, she sucks at lying. **

**"Becca…How did you even know he was on track. You know with you being you and him being him?" I was kind of curious. I mean she was a Soc and Pony was a greaser.**

**"Well, Phoebe there are just some names that you don't forget hearing," She laughed as she got up to continue practicing.**

**"Your evil you know that!" I yelled after her.**

**"Oh I know," She said waving a blasted pompom at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. **

**It was at that moment that Pony ran past. Even though he was probably suppose to be concentrating on his running he looked at me as he ran past. His look clearly said one thing "What the hell are you doing here," **

__**Not wanting to be rude and not answer my friends unasked question I pulled out on of my notebooks and a pencil on it I wrote in big readable letters,**

**"Becca's Cheerleading asked me to watch," and I held it up as he ran by. He nodded and kept running. I erased the first words and wrote again,**

**"Dan will never think of looking for me here," I smiled as he gave me a thumbs up as he finished reading. I wrote a new message.**

**"Thanks Becca's Idea. Meet at DX?" he nodded with a smile.**

**I didn't write anymore. I just sat and watched the rest of Becca's practice.**

**The track team practice ended at about the same time as the cheerleaders did. I watched everyone leave the field area. Becca hung back.**

**"I'm going to the DX to meet Pony and maybe find some others around. Would you like to join?" I asked Becca as we started to leave, "Unless you have something else to do."**

**"No," She said a wide smile spreading across her face, "I'd love to.**

**"YAY!" I said and started to skip my way to the DX.**

**We didn't even need to go into the DX to find Pony. He was out on one of the street corners talking Two-Bit.**

**"TWO-BIT!!" I yelled running at him and jumping on his back, "hi."**

**"Well, well, well I haven't had a girl this willing to jump on me before," He laughed I hit him at the really lame attempt at a joke, "Oh and Ms. Samuels how do you do. It is so nice to see a refined young lady as yourself around here."**

**"Hello, Two-Bit," Rebecca said being shy again.**

**I hopped off of Two-Bit's and grabbed the pompoms out of Becca's backpack and started waving them in Two-Bit's face.**

**"Aw, Two-Bit leave her alone," I said then decided on an impromptu cheer," 2 4 6 8 who do we appreciate!!" I paused for dramatic affect," Not Two-Bit!!" I jumped up and down doing an impression of what Becca was doing earlier.**

** I ended up laughing hysterically at Two-Bit's fake appalled face. I was about to make a comment on his face when I noticed someone on the street. Someone I recognized. Someone who knew me. That someone was Dan. **


	16. I'd tell you but then I would have to ki

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I'd tell you but then I would have to kill you**

**I was horrified. This was bad This was really, really bad.**

**I mean I knew I would see him again but well it was a shock. Plus he's walking over here!!**

**I felt like hyper-ventilating but that was not going to save my bacon.**

**I pulled out a pair of sunglasses that were in Becca's backpack.**

**"I'm going to borrow these and please try not to say anything. If you must talk just play along with what I'm doing," I whispered and slipped the glasses on.**

**I managed to get them on just in time. After I slipped them on I laughed.**

**That's when Dan came over to us.**

**"Sorry to interrupt but I'm wondering if you could help me find someone?" He asked using politeness he only uses when he's talking to strangers he wants help from. Like us.**

**I turned to look at him. Hoping that because of the complicated curls Becca had insisted I put in my hair this morning, the make-up, and sun glasses were enough to fool Daniel at least for a little while.**

**He was looking at me like I was an actor on a T.V show that he knew he'd seen before but couldn't put a finger on where.**

**"Well," I said with the heaviest southern twang I could manage," that would depend on who your looking for darling."**

**He leaned in to look closer at me.**

**"Have I seen you before?" He asked looking at me.**

**"I don't think so doll face. I'm Rose Grant," I said making up a name quick and holding out my hand for him to shake.**

**He hesitantly grabbed my hand. I could see the others confused faces. I was hoping what ever they did, they didn't say something.**

**"Dan…Dan Maison," he grabbed my hand. I hard some intakes of breath behind me, I hoped that Dan wouldn't notice. I also hoped none of there faces was going to give me away.**

**"Dan? That's a nice name," I said with a smile. Dan shrugged. **

**I remembered distinctly that Dan hated his name. He believes that it isn't tough enough. I thought it suited him just fine.**

**"So, you were looking for someone?" I asked hoping to get him off the idea that he knew me. **

**"Yeah," he said nodding… I think to make his point.**

**"Does this someone have a name," I asked with a smile. Dan never was the sharpest tool in the shed.**

**He looked at me intently before answering, "Yeah, Phoebe, Phoebe Winston."**

**I turned to look at the others around at the others. Pony took my silent hint first.**

**"I don't think I know a Phoebe," He said slowly. Rebecca picked up what was going on next,**

**" Phoebe Winston….I don't know her, Sorry. I did know a Phoebe Walters but she moved to Florida last year." **

**Even though he had no idea why we were saying we didn't know me Two-Bit never missed a chance to use his imagination.**

**"I remember Phoebe Walters!" He said jumping up and down," She was that blonde broad with the big chest!"**

**I smacked him in the back of the head, "Leave it to our Two-Bit to remember the girls hair colour and chest size."**

**I rolled my eyes at him before turning to face Dan.**

**"I'm so, so, sorry doll face that we couldn't be more of a help but if you want to try your luck, you could go check the dingo…or maybe Bucks. Those are the hotspots around here," I said pointing in the opposite direction of the buildings I mentioned. **

**He gave me a brief nod and headed off in the direction I was pointing. Which just so happened to be Soc territory. He'll have hard time getting answers from them.**

**"Was there really a Phoebe Walters?" I asked as my friends as we started walking away from the gas station.**

**"No but there was a Marsha Walters who moved away last year. She lived on this side of town so naturally I didn't talk to her much but she was in almost everyone of my classes since grade school so I did remember her name," Becca explained as I sat down on the curb making all of them stop and follow suit.**

**"Yeah that was her name," Two-Bit said," I knew I dated some Walters broad but I wasn't really sure of her name."**

**'Wait," I said holding up my hand," You didn't remember her name but you remembered her chest size?!" I was appalled that just, just not right.**

**"Yeah so," He shrugged.**

**"SO!?" I screech. How could he not see this as a problem! Even my brother would know that there was at least something wrong with this. Not saying that he wouldn't do it. I'm just saying he would know that I would freak if I heard it.**

**"What, If you saw the size of her chest you would remember it too," He stated simple before laughing at the look on my face.**

**I reached over and pulled a smoke out of the pack that Two-Bit had just pulled out. I've heard that smoking can be bad for you but come on everyone's doing it and I only smoke when I was stressed. Like I was now.**

**I realized now that what just happened was a very, VERY close call. I know that Dan was suspects something and won't give up. **

**I may have thrown him off for now but Dan doesn't give up on anything. Especially when he suspects something. The one thing I can say Dan does smart is he trusts his feelings. **

**Now he doesn't exactly have a proper conscience but he trusts his warped version of a conscience with his life. He won't do anything if he doesn't feel it's right. **

**Which is probably why he has such a big loyal gang. He just has that leader quality. He also has the "I'm going to kill you if you betray me quality" which scares anybody who decides to make the choice to go any where near him.**

**"Hey I have a question, why were we pretending Phoebe wasn't Phoebe," Two-Bit says breaking my out of my train of thought. **

**Both Rebecca and Ponyboy were looking at me. Waiting for me to make a decision. **

**I hate making decisions. I am a very indecisive person when it comes to big decisions… or if you put presser on me. Making me a really bad leader that's why I don't try to be one.**

**I realise that there was no way I could just not tell Two-Bit at least some of what was going on because well he just watched me say I didn't know myself. I could lie to him and give him a fake answer but well lying just isn't in my nature, unless I have a really good reason to do it.**

**"If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell a soul. The only people who know about it are the people present and Soda. If you tell anyone else especially Dally I will be forced to kill you," I said seriously. **

**For the second time since I've met him Two-Bit was speechless. He just nodded his head. **

**I held out my hand, "Pinkie swear?" **

**"Hey! You didn't make us do that!" Becca yelled breaking the silence my words hand invoked. **

**I laughed. I wasn't really sure what made me use the pinkie swear but Two-Bit just seemed like the type that would actually do the pinkie swear.**

**"If I had would you have done it?" I asked her with a smile.**

**"Probably not," She shrugged.**

**"That's why I didn't ask you to do it," I retorted before turning back to Two-Bit, "Pinkie Swear?"**

**Two-Bit hooked his pinkie around mine and said in a serious tone, "Pinkie swear."**

**I decided to tell Two-Bit the short version cause well it's a long story and I'm in the middle of the street. The quicker I get it out the better.**

**"Ok so long story short. I ticked off our little Danny boy there. Number one thing about Dan, don't tick him off or you may just end up regretting it later. So pretty much it got too hot in New York, so I decided to visit my darling brother. Dan Followed me her. So I don't want him to know it's me so I hide in the exact opposite of me," I explained.**

**"So … what would happen if he found out you were you?" Two-Bit asked the very question I had been trying to avoid.**

**I looked out across the road. Staring endlessly at the tree on that side of the road.**

**"I don't know," I said slowly then turn away from the tree and gave the three of them a hard determined stare, "But I don't want to find out." **


	17. the boy is back in town

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The boy is back in town**

**The next time I saw Dan (He didn't see me thank god) he was supporting a colourful black eye and a swollen lip. He also had his death stare back too. I knew that Dan could handle the Socs since he never walks around with out someone else too far behind.**

**Other than that time I hadn't had any trouble with Dan since and I was glad of it. The thing I wasn't glad of was Soda and Becca.**

**Ever since I told Becca about the Ponyboy thing and Soda over heard me talking about it with Becca they have been double teaming me. Seriously I'm surprised I have lasted this long with out hitting one of them.**

**Like today for example. I had taken Becca with me to the DX for lack of anything better to do. So we were behind the counter doing work for free ( we are messed up I know) Steve had gone some where for reason or another. I really can't tell you where or why I don't recall his leaving in the first place. There also happened to be no costumers at the time. So the only people in the room were, Becca, Soda, and me. **

**So I'm minding my own business, reading the back of a Pepsi bottle when Soda came up behind me.**

**"So," He said with that damn stupid grin.**

**"No," I say firmly walking back over the counter.**

**Then Becca kicks in, "Why not?"**

**I sigh we've had this conversation a few too many times, "Because I don't want to."**

**"Come on you said you like him"**

**"Becca just drop it… and I said maybe," I grabbed my bag and walked around the counter.**

**"You didn't say that," she said. Damn her for having a good memory.**

**"Look Bec and you too Soda I tried dating once before here and it didn't work out too good. I want to take a break," I told them both. **

**They looked like they were going to take that then Soda said**

**"What if he liked you back?" **

**"What if who liked who back?" Steve had come back from where ever he was.**

**That was the last straw (for today at least),"No one and Nobody!" I yelled before charging out the door.**

**I blindly walked up the street still fuming. I was a little mad at Steve. This was the second time Soda had mention Pony liking me back and other people keep interrupting before I can get more information. First it was Two-Bit, then Steve. **

**As I was thinking I had managed to walk to the park. So I walked over to the swings to swing and muse about my problem further.**

**It was as I was in the middle of this musing that I first started feeling that feeling. You know the one like someone's watching you. I tried ignoring it at first. **

**I was probably just being paranoid. I mean with everything going on it is only natural to be a little paranoid. Even if it may drive you nuts later on.**

**Sadly Ignoring it just wasn't cutting it. I got off my swing and looked around. It was strangely quiet, I was the only person in the park as far as I could see. I looked all around me and couldn't see a living soul.**

**Then a rustling sound came from behind me. I turned to look at the wall of dense trees and bushes behind me. Anything could be in there watching me and I would have no idea. No one could see through the tightly wrapped undergrowth. Everything in that little wooded area was tangled together. At least one pert of every tree and bush was touching it's neighbouring tree or bush. **

**Right smack in the middle of this wild forested area was were the rustling noise was coming from. I cautiously moved toward the sound trying to keep my legs from shaking. If there is one thing I can say I learned from my brother and not be ashamed of saying it is Image. Even if your scared out of your mind, no matter what don't look it. It's like bluffing in poker. Even if your hand is crap you act like it's not and you can still win.**

**So slowly I made my way towards the now shaking bush. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do when I got to the bush I don't even know what expected. As it turned out I didn't need to figure any of this out because when I was a few feet away from the shaking, rustling bush something shot out of it. I gave a little shriek and jumped out of the way. The thing just missed hitting me. I looked at where the thing landed to find a little squirrel staring back at me. I laughed with relief.**

**"It was just a little squirrel," I said shaking my head. **

**"Phoebe," I jumped a foot off the ground and just holding back another shriek.**

**I turned around holding my heart, "Next time walk a little louder, Pony." **

**"Sorry," Johnny said as I sunk to the ground.**

**"Not a problem. Just let me get my heart going again and all will be good,'' I assured them. After I regained ability to talk calm I asked, "What brings you to the park?" **

**Pony shrugged, "Nothing better to do. Hwy are you here?"**

**"Same," I said looking behind me. After I had managed to calm down the feeling came back, "how about we go see if there is something else to do elsewhere." I needed to get out of the park before I ended up in a rubber room.**

**They agreed so off we went but before it was out of view I took on look back at the forested area and I did a double take.**

**I was still starting at the woods when Pony asked, "What?"**

**"I could have sworn… you know what never mind it was nothing. Let's go," I started walking again and after a quick look at each other Johnny and Ponyboy followed.**

**Even though I told them it was nothing I couldn't quite let it go. Even though it sounded insane because when I looked back there was no one there and to me it looked impossible to get into the wood, I could have sworn I saw someone walk out of it. I don't know how, I don't know why but someone was in there and I think they were watching me. Either I vowed to try and find a way to get in to there.**

**Later that evening I was sitting in the lot. Everyone was over at the Curtis house and it was getting a little to noise for my liking. Even in my room I could still hear them so I grabbed a flashlight, my book and came out here.**

**I sat in the silence getting caught up in the story, like I always do. When I'm reading I have the worst hearing. Which still proved to be true even when there was nothing else to here outside. **

**"Winston," I jumped when Tim greeted me. I had be so engrossed in my book that I hadn't heard him walk into the lot. I wondered what he was doing here. I mean he knew Dally was in jail and I didn't really think he was one to just be heading over to the Curtis's. I guess he could have just been walking around here. Oh well how ever he ended up here, he's here now and he looks like he plans on talking to me.**

**"Shepard," I said in greeting and went back to my book ignoring him.**

**Tim decided that he would ignore the fact that I was plainly ignoring him and started a conversation, "Had I guy ask about you the other day."**

**My head snapped up at that.**

**"Yepp," He went on, " a real tuff looking greaser he was. Came up to me and asked if I knew a Phoebe Winston."**

**I started at him open mouth as he took a drag of the weed he had in his hand.**

**"What did you say to that?" I asked since the unknown was killing me. If Tim told him yes which would have done and he knew where to find me then all was lost.**

**"Told him I didn't," He said with a shrug.**

**I was in shock, I mean this was incredible, "Why'd yeah do that?" **

**"Cause I don't know you-just who you are," Tim said with a smirk and moved closer to where I was sitting, "but that don't mean we can't get to know each other."**

**I shook my head sadly. Some people just ask for punishment.**

**"Tim, Tim, Tim. We went through this before remember it just wouldn't work between us. Sorry," I told him with a little smirk of my own. I had to admit I admired his persistence a bit.**

**"Aw, Come on Tinker bell we don't need to tell Dal," He had put his arm across my shoulder now.**

**"Tim, I hate to say this but he'd find out anyways. Even if he didn't you could keep it from everyone and they're sure to not like the idea of me going with you ," I told him, "Plus there is that age difference, your quite a bit older than me."**

**"Ah to hell with all that. I don't care Winston," He said with a wave of his hand.**

**I sighed obviously I was going to have to use the big gun," But Shepard, I do. I just can't go with you. I've tried the bad boys before it just doesn't work for me."**

**He looked at me for a few moments then resigned moved his arm to his side but he didn't move away. I sign I took as I'm wearing him down.**

**"You did huh. Was he as bad as me?" He has another smirk on his face.**

**I thought back to that time in New York before answering, "Worse Shepard, much, much, much worse."**

**This time Tim got up and walked back to where he had started, "Guess you win this time, but I'll keep trying till your taken… and that may not stop me either." I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. I only got a few pages in before I heard foot steps once again behind me.**

**" What do you want Shepard?" I yelled out.**

**"What was Shepard doing here?" My brother's voice asked accusingly.**

**'Dally!" I hopped up and ran I was almost about to give him a hug when he pushed me away. Not hard, but not gently either.**

**I didn't really care. It had been my brother's way since I can remember, No touching, no affection showing, anything along those lines was pretty much a no. **

**I was surprised at how much I had actually missed him, not that I was allowed to say that but I did think after not seeing him for 7 years you'd think I could handle a week or two. Either way I was really happy to see him standing there, smoking a weed giving me his ice hard stare.**

**"I thought you weren't getting out for another week?" I said as we started walking towards the Curtis house.**

**He flicked his cancer stick into the grass, "Good behaviour."**

**I could never understand why he could follow the rules in jail but not when he's outside of jail. It was as I was wondering this that Dally the words that made my blood run cold,**

**"Hey, I talked to Dan Maison today."**


	18. The beginning of the end

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Beginning of the end**

** I stopped walking. I could see the lighted windows of the Curtis' house by now but that didn't matter I was to horrified by what Dally had just said to do anything but stand there and stare.**

**It took Dally a moment to notice I stopped walking.**

**"What's up with you," He asked in an uninterested voice.**

**It took me a minutes before I could compose an answer, "Dan… as in New York Dan?" **

**I knew the answer to that already. There was only on Dan Maison that we both knew and that was New York Dan. But I was desperate. If Dan had found Dal, then all was lost. If Dallas hadn't already told him exactly where he could find me( which would be a miracle in and of it self ) it would only be a matter of time till he figured it out.**

**"Of course, stupid, who else do we know named Dan," He turned and started towards the house where we could here Two-bit yelling about on thing or another.**

**I stood there for a few minutes hyperventilating. Then I shook my head. Panicking would not do me anything, I needed to find out what Dan already knows and then make up a plan from there. Nobody got anything done from panicking.**

**""Just checking. You never really know," I said running to catch up with Dally. Then I asked with as much Un-interest that I could muster, "Hope you two didn't talk about me to much."**

**"Didn't talk about you at all," He said leaning on the railing of the Curtis' front porch.**

**I grabbed the railing for support, "Really, not once?!" I had difficultly keeping my surprise out of my voice.**

**"Nope… Wait he did say he heard you were in town," he told me as he took a step towards the door.**

**"Really, and what did you say to that," I knew I was asking for a lot by asking for a play-by-play on a conversation my brother had probably hours earlier. **

**"I don't know. Why do you care so much anyway?" I didn't have an answer to that so I shrugged he sighed before going on, " I think I said something about having not seen you in a while."**

**Once again my luck astonished me," so You didn't tell him about me being here?"**

**"Nope, didn't know if you would still be here," he shrugged before walking into the house.**

**After a moment of absorbing how lucky I had been I followed him in.**

**Dal was sitting on the couch with a beer already in his hand. Looked like he had never been gone for about two weeks. I couldn't keep back a smile.**

**"Hey, look who has graced us with her presence," Two-Bit said not looking up from his poker hand. **

**He was playing poker with Steve, Soda, Pony, and Johnny. I was surprised Dally hadn't gotten into the game too. But then again he probably didn't have much money to bet. Not that, that would be a huge problem he'd probably cheat anyway.**

**"Sorry I'm not going to grace you for very long," I told them making a fake yawn, "I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to hit the sack."**

**I didn't hear what ever response they had because I was already on my way to my room figuring out my plan.**

**I figured I had only a little bit of time before Dan figured out where I was. He's not stupid, he is also very determined. He'll find a way to get to me through Dally. **

**As soon as I got to my room I closed the door and dived under my bed and pulled out my suitcase. I flopped it on top of my bed and headed over to the closet. I opened the door and started pulling the clothes of there hangers and putting them into the suitcase. **

**I had just finished with the closet and was moving on to the dresser when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Who is it?" I asked as I continued pulling things out of the drawers.**

**"Ponyboy."**

**"What you want Pony?" I asked stopping my packing only a moment before going on.**

**"Can I come in for a minute?" he asked, his voice sounded quiet like he was trying not the be heard by the others.**

**"Umm," I hesitated for a moment, feeling a little guilty about my actions, "Now's not really a good time."**

**I heard him sigh," Come on Phebes I just want to talk."**

**I sighed my own sigh before going and opening the door," Come in and close the door behind you."**

**I heard him close the door but I didn't see it because I went right back to my packing. I had already emptied the top two drawers and was on the third drawer of the four drawer dresser. **

**"What… What are you doing?" Pony asked I could here surprise and confusion in his voice.**

**"Packing," I laughed. I was surprised I still had my sense of humour. I was so panicked inside.**

**"I can see that….but why?" **

**I had just put some T-shirts into my suitcase. I stopped and looked at him before answering his question.**

**"Dan talked to Dally today." **

**It took a few minutes for my words to sink in but when they did his face reflected the seriousness of the situation.**

**"Did he… does he…" Pony stuttered unable to form the question he had in mind.**

**"No Dal didn't tell him," I said going back to my packing, "Hey can you grab those books of the bedside table for me and put them in the suitcase?"**

**"No," He said firmly. Taking me off guard.**

**I figured He wouldn't like the idea of me leaving, I didn't like the idea of leaving either, but I figured he would understand.**

**I stopped half way between the dresser and the bed. My mouth hung open in surprise.**

**After seeing me stopped he kept going," What were you going to do sneak out in the middle of the night? Just leave, without a word."**

**"No!" I yelled then remembering that there were others in the house who I didn't want in on this conversation I lowered my voice," No I wouldn't do that… I don't know I didn't plan that far… I would have left a note or something…"**

**I slowly walked over to the suit and set what I was holding into it. I had only one drawer left to empty now.**

**"Why do you think you have to leave? He didn't find out where you are," Pony said.**

**I shook my head still emptying out that final drawer," Pony he may not know where I am but he found Dally!! I know Dan, and let me tell you Pony finding Dally was like striking gold for him. He will find a way to find me through Dally. I can't stay because he'll find me"**

**"You don't need to leave right away! It will take time!" He said… well yelled we were both yelling by now but we didn't really care anymore. **

**"What a day or two! Trust me it won't take long and I don't want to be here when he shows up!" I really didn't want to leave but I was desperate to make him see it my way," I really don't want to leave, but I … we gave it the best shot we could. He found out or will soon. I just need to leave town for awhile. Then I can come back!"**

**"Will you really come back! Or you just using this as an excuse to leave! Cause you know if you want to leave you can just go!! Were not holding you here!!" He was pretty worked up now.**

**"No I really don't want to leave I love it here!! I love the people here!! I love you guys!!" I also wanted to add that I love you but didn't, "But leaving right now is just what I need to do!!"**

**In the back of my mind I was vaguely aware that the noise that had been coming quite loudly from the living room was gone.**

**"Fine! Then how were you planning on leaving!? Were you going to walk?! Last time I checked that old car is still sitting on the side of the curb where you left it! Not Working!" Leave it to Pony to be practicle when I don't needed it. But not remember a jacket when it's cold.**

**"Well I could fix it if I had to!" **

**"And if it's unfixable?! It's been sitting there a while, most things that stay empty that long in this area doesn't stay in tact!" **

**"Fine Pony!! What do you want me to do?! I don't want to leave but I can't see no other option!! He's going to find me and I don't want to know what's going to happen after that!!" I sank on to the edge of the bed. This argument was tiring me.**

**"I don't know!! Just do-" What ever Pony was going to tell me was cut off by a loud knock on the door and Darry yelling,**

**"What in hell is going on in there!!" Obviously our yelling was made aware of by everyone else.**

**"Nothing!" I yelled through the door.**

**"Phoebe! Open this door!" Dally was at the door too.**

**"It's nothing really!! We were just discussing!" I tried reasoning even though it was quite obvious we had been doing more than discussing.**

**"It sounded like yelling to me," Darry called.**

**"Aw, they had there first fight," Two-Bit could be heard through the door.**

**I decided to play to Darry's big brother/parenting side," It's nothing really. We were just getting into a debate that was started in English today. We'll try to keep it down."**

**There was a moment pause then, "Alright… just don't kill each other." **

**I sighed still sitting on the bed but all the energy or aura or whatever that had charged the argument was gone and just left two slightly embarrassed children sitting in it's wake.**

**"Pony… I just don't know what to do. I'm … Worried…lost…and most of all…I'm scared," I admitted.**

**Pony slowly sat on the floor in front of me," I know… just stay for at least tomorrow… then if you feel like running to another town then you can go," **

**"Ok, I guess one day couldn't hurt," I agreed a little reluctantly **

**He got up and grabbed the books I had asked him to get earlier and put them in my suitcase, "But I wish you would stay."**

**Boy was I wrong. The next day Pony and my argument was forgotten in the minds of all except ours. I did my usual morning routine and left before everyone else as usual. **

**I spent my morning hanging with Becca mentally arguing whether I should tell her about what had happened the night before or not. I didn't and In the end it didn't matter anyway. **

**I realized right before lunch that I had forgotten a project I really needed for one of my afternoon classes. I decided that I would run home at lunch and get it I may be a little late for that class but I'd rather be late for the class then show up with out that project. **

**When I got back to the Curtis' I was about to grab open the front door when I noticed an envelope taped to the door. On the envelope there was a name written on is. My name, and even though it had been a while since I had seen the writing I couldn't mistake it. I'd remember the unique writing style. It was Dan's. **


	19. the meeting

**Chapter Nineteen **

**The Meeting**

**My hands were shaking as I pulled the envelope off the door. I stood on the Curtis' front porch frozen staring at the envelope. **

**I couldn't bring myself to move. It was like the second I saw that note to me, my legs stopped working.**

**I'm not a stupid person, there is only one reason Dan would be leaving me letters and it was not a good one.**

**Slowly I forced my legs to take me into the house. My shaking hands still holding the envelope tightly. I slowly walked down the hall passing the kitchen even though I was starving. I kept walking right to my room and as I did last night I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed again.**

**It was as if I was in a trance I couldn't stop myself all I was paying attention to was my thoughts madly yelling at me. **_**I have to go, I need to get out of here now. He can't do anything if I just leave. Got to go, got to go **_** it became a maddening little chant in my head that I just could ignore **_**got to go, leave go, got to go. **_

**On it went as I started repacking everything I had took out of my suitcase after my fight with Ponyboy last night.**

**I couldn't stop myself, I tried but I couldn't think about anything but running. Like I've always done, run, runaway. I never deal with anything if I have a problem I run. I always take the easy way, the cowards way out of it.**

**It seemed like I was going to take the easy way again too. That is till Darry came home.**

**"Phoebe!?" He asked shocked.**

**I jumped a mile high and spun around to see him standing in the door way. I was to shocked to say anything. Apparently Darry didn't have the same problem.**

**"Phoebe what are you doing here?" he asked. **

**I had to shake my head before answering him, "Umm…paper. Homework. I forgot a paper for one of my classes. Yeah, I came back to get it."**

**My thoughts were so muddled that nothing I said came out very coherently.**

**Darry looked around my room at all the clothes I had thrown everywhere, "Why does it look like a tornado went through her…and why is your suitcase out?"**

**I looked around my room for the first time actually seeing it, all of Darry's questions were breaking me out of my panicked trance. I knew I couldn't tell Darry the truth, this was my problem and I've already pulled to many innocent people into it.**

**I thought up a lie quick," Oh I also forgot a work book that I really needed and I couldn't find it. I thought it might have some how got into my suitcase."**

**Darry nodded, it looked like he was going to buy it. **

**"Why are you back?" I asked with a small smile, maybe if I distracted him he would forget about the suitcase.**

**"Forgot some tools," He said with a shrug. He was looking at me funny, "Are you ok?"**

**I tried to look shocked that he would ask me that, "Yeah," I lied," Wh would you ask?"**

**He looked at me closely, " I don't know, you look pale and jumpy. Your not sick again are you?"**

**"Nope took the medicine this morning, you saw me do it remember?" I told him.**

**"Right, well as long as your sure your fine. You should hurry up or you maybe late for class," He told me before heading back down the hall leaving me alone to sit in my predicament.**

**Seeing Darry had snapped me out of the trance, and reminded me that I had involved other people now. Whether they knew it (like Pony) or not (like Darry). **

**Just by coming and staying, by running the first time I had put them all in the danger I was in.**

**Dan loved to use peoples weaknesses against them. Mine (in his eyes anyways) is that I care to much. I would protect others over myself.**

**As I was thinking about that fact, I realized I never actually read Dan's little letter.**

**I scanned around the mess that once was my room trying to find where I had set the envelope down before going into my leaving craze. It took a few minutes since I made a mess of my room trying to back everything back into my suitcase. **

**Finally I found it lying on the floor by the side of my bed, half covered by the red skirt I had worn that first day of pretending to be a Soc. **

**I took a deep breath and reached a shaking hand out to grab the envelope. I stared at it again before my mind seemed to register what it was and what I was to do with it.**

**Slowly I flipped it over and flipped open the flap that was just tucked into the inside of the envelope.**

**Taking another deep breath I willed my hands to pull out the piece of paper inside and unfold it.**

**It took a few minutes for my terrified mind to register the words on the paper.**

_**Winston, you're a surprisingly hard person to find. Really you are. I underestimated you. I was about ready to give up when I ran into your good ol' older brother on his way out of the jail. I was surprised to hear that he hadn't seen you lately but I wasn't going to give up that easily. Dal was never known for his honesty. Neither was I so… I followed him. And luck was with me that day, cause who do I find but you!! Now your probably board of my reminiscing so I'll get straight to the point. I don't like people crossing me, you crossed me. I always get who crosses me, and I haven't gotten you yet. But that my dear Phoebe is solved cause your going to meet me in the park today, you know which one before it gets dark you understand, or I may just be forced to get violent. Now you may be saying 'well I can handle you' which my be true but I'm mad, you won't like me when I'm mad and I'm not going after you. Now if you don't show up before sunset, I will go after the boy your so fond of, the one you live with, horseshoe or whatever.**_

_**See you soon Kit-Kat **_

_**P.S no funny business Kit-Kat. I'm not going to underestimate you again. You are to tell no one, if I see one person that shouldn't be there with you well I won't hesitate to shot them. I will have some one following you today, so I will know who you talk to. I also want this letter back exactly how you found it. So no one can come and find it. Understand? Good.**_

_**Dan**_

**I took a deep breath. It was exactly what I expected he would use other people….Ponyboy to be exact to make me come.**

**Well I will go, I will go and face I problems. I can't run anymore. I understand that now. Running doesn't help. It never does what ever I was running from will eventually catch up with me. You just can't run forever. What would life be if you were running from things for the rest of it. You would forget to live.**

**I would go to Dan, but not without a plan. Dan has the advantage, he will have his gang, he wouldn't go into this alone, he never does anything with out his back up. I on the other hand can't show up with anyone, if I don't want them to die and a gun he said he has a gun. That could be a bluff but I won't know till I get there.**

**I can't tell anyone, Dan said he has someone following me that could also be a bluff but once again I won't know till it's too late.**

** I sighed and looked at my dark room. The curtain was closed on the one window in it and I hadn't bothered to turn on the light. It was **_**my**_** room, it really was I. I had finally made a new life for me. After the old one fell apart and now it seemed this one was going to fall apart too. Unless I did something now.**

**I looked at the clock on the little desk in there, there was no way I was not going to be late. So really being a few more minutes late wouldn't hurt. **

**I ran over to the desk, made sure I had my science paper ready to grab when I ran out of there, then grabbed another paper and started writing.**

**By the time I came bang into the gym, panting from running the whole way from the Curtis' to the school I had already missed like half the class and let me say Coach Clatner was not happy with me not at all. **

**She yelled me out in front of the whole class, then gave me detention. On a normal day I would be upset by this but today I didn't care.**

**I was numb on the inside. Numb with fear of facing Dan. Sadly my fear or at least discomforted was see able since the first words Becca said to me after Coach Clatner was done giving me detention, after 'Where were you?" of course was ,**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah," I said with a face smile," Peachy keen."**

**She looked doubtful, "Fine, whatever you say."**

**The rest of the day went like that. I sat there numb not really paying attention. Stumbling when teachers asked me questions. Denying claims that I looked ill.**

**I almost got myself another detention for answering a question about the periodic table of elements with George Washington. **

**Finally the dismissal bell rang. I ran to my locker and put my books away. Then ran to the front of the school to catch pony on his way out.**

**I only had to wait a few minutes before he came out with Two-Bit and Johnny.**

**"Pony," I said stopping them on the steps. There was some disgruntle complaints about blocking the exit from the people behind them but I didn't care I need to talk to them, "listen I won't be back to house till later I got detention. I was late to gym, went to go get a paper I left in my room, " I said I know I sounded like a raving lunatic but I didn't care. I looked around me then added, "So if I'm not home for a while that would be why." After I said that I ran back inside before Coach Clatner made me stay later than I was expect before.**

**"I think that girl is losing her mind," Two-Bit commented as I ran off.**

**Coach Clatner wanted me to clean out one of the gym's storage cabinets. Normal I would have hated this punishment since it seemed like no one had clean this thing out since the start of school and no one bothered to put things back that where they were suppose to. But today I didn't mind. It gave my mind something to think about other than my approaching doom.**

**After a good hour or so of cleaning I was done.**

**"Good job Winston," Coach Clatner told me, " I hope that teaches not to be late again."**

**"I promise Coach, I will never show up late again. To any of my classes," I said solemnly.**

**"Good," the Coach said. As I turned to leave she added, "and Phoebe are you alright you look a little jumpy and pale. Your not going to pass out again are you?"**

**I turned to look at my gym teacher, "There is no chance in the world I'm going to pass out again to day."**

**"Good," Coach Clatner nodded and I left the gym.**

**When I walked off the school property the sun was still shinning but it was lower in the sky. I hurried my walking so I would make it to the park before Dan decided it was late enough to take out his anger at me on somebody else.**

**It was chilly outside and hugged my coat around me to try and stay warmer.**

**After what seemed like it took hours but still not long enough I stepped onto the grass of the park. **

**It was late enough that all the parents have hurried there kids home to eat there dinner. As I walked looking for a sign of Dan I wished I was home eating dinner, instead of walking into a death trap like I knew I was. **

**After looking around for what seemed like forever I decided to let Dan com and find me. I sat down on the swings, finding it hard to believe it was only the day before I had sat on this swing and heard the rustling behind me in the forest. I stopped swinging for a moment to stare into the trees behind the swings… or in front of the swings depending on which way you look at it. **

**I gave a hard stare into the dense trees before turning back around. **

**When I turned around I jumped about a metre high.**

**"Phoebe," Dan said with his stupid little smirk," I see were still as jumpy as before."**

**"Oh Dan I'm so glad you remembered how I hate to be snuck up on," I said playing along with his friendly tone. **

**He shook his head," How could I forget, you always were."**

**"You always did know me the best Maison," I reluctantly chuckled.**

**He looked at me with fake horror "How could I not Kit-Kat we've known each other since the humble age of two."**

**I was a little thrown off by this little walk down memory lane but I kept playing along.**

**"I know we were so close back then. No one could separate us. No one not even my dad," I said letting memories of my past flood back to me like a tidal wave.**

**"True the best of friends, like peanut butter and Jelly," He said with a small smile. **

**I wasn't fooled by this act he was still looking for payback but I couldn't help but adding , "or mac and cheese."**

**"Which you always hated," He said ," We went through so much together and now here we are like this.**

**"Here we are like this," I agreed waiting to see where Danny was going with this.**

**He gave me a curious look, " How did this happen?" He looked so genuinely hurt by the idea of this that I was taken aback again.**

**"We grew up Danny," I told him using the name I use to call him when we were little. A name he hates now but I had a feeling he'd let it slip for now, "We just grew up. We grew up and we changed. You went one way, I went the other. WE couldn't always be Danny and Kit-Kat for ever. Sometimes you just have to grow up and as you grow up sometimes you just grow apart."**

**"I guess your right," He said with a small nod, "Danny and Kit-Kat grow up to be standing here. Phoebe and Dan have some **_**grown up**_** business to take care of."**

**Now it seems Dan had finally gotten to the reason we were here.**

**"Right Dan. Now were here so just get what you want done over with," I said trying to be as care free as I could be.**

**"Tut, tut , tut Kit-Kat you can't rush these things," He said slowly walking towards me.**

**"We can't?" I asked nervously.**

**"no," he said as he suddenly reached out and grabbed both my arms, " we can't."**

**Once he had a hold of me he pulled out a rope.**

**"What are you going to do with that?" I asked stupidly since it was pretty obviously what he was going to do with the rope," I really hope no one shows up to stop you. Cause that would probably suck for them."**

**Dan gave me a funny look as he proceeded to tie my hands together so that the pole of the swing set was stuck between both my arms.**

**"Glad you can see the light Phoebe," He smirked again," Now your going to stay right here, not that you have much of a choice well I go get some things. Try not to miss me to much.'**

**"Oh I think I'll mange," I yelled after him.**

**I started yanking my hands against the rope as I watched his back retreat. **

**" Now let's do this properly," I said to myself as soon as Dan's figure was completely gone.**

**I picked my right leg up till my bound hands could reach down my sock. I reached down and pulled out my switch blade.**

**I smiled as I flicked it opened," Glad I came up with a way to carry you around again."**

** I tried for a few minutes to cut the string myself but couldn't reach it properly with out cutting myself in the process.**

**I sighed ," Alright guys you can come help me now!" **

**I waited a few minutes then seven figures stumbled their way out of the trees and walked there way towards me.**

**Ponyboy reached me first.**

**"Can you cut the ropes for me," I smiled as he took the blade from me.**


	20. The Showdown

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Showdown **

**"Thanks," I said as the rope bounding my hands together fell free, " Oh that feels so much better." **

**I started waving my arms around glad to have free movement of them. Then I caught the looks on some of the faces in front of me and stopped.**

**"Now wait before you ye-" I was cut off.**

**"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS!" Darry boomed. I wasn't surprised it was Darry who started the yelling. Dal wasn't really the …disciplinary type.**

**"First keep your voice down I don't know how far Dan went," I said pointing at him then mumbled," And second I did tell someone."**

**Dally took action on this one, " Ok if you knew about this before tonight raise your hand," he didn't sound made or anything just like he didn't care. As always.**

**Slowly one by one, Two-Bit, Soda, Pony, and I raised our hands. **

**Steve looked at me, "We know you knew about it." **

**I shrugged. It looked like I was going to get yelled at for not telling everyone one…or at least Darry but Pony cut him off,**

**"Hey how come you never told me… I mean us that you were friends with the guy?" He looked kind of ticked off about this fact.**

**So I decided to play stupid," I didn't tell you that!? I could have sworn I did."**

**"Phoebe," Soda intervened for his brother.**

**"It just didn't come up?" I said sheepishly using my brother's favourite line.**

**No one said anything and Dallas just shook his head.**

**I sighed, " Ok look, Daniel Maison lived next door to me in New York. When we were little we just sort of migrated together since we were the only little kids on our street. When I was in trouble I went to Danny. He was my best friend…and pretty much my only friend for most of my life," I took another breath and looked around everyone was staring at me," Then when we were ten Dan got into this gang, The Mustangs- they weren't very creative with the name. At first nothing was really different I still hung out with Dan, maybe a little less then usual but nothing big. Slowly Dan started to change," My voice broke.**

**I had spent four years acting like I didn't care about what happened to Dan but when Dan changed it hurt me more then I wanted to admit. **

**"How did he change?" Johnny voiced what everyone wanted to know. His quiet voice sounding loud in the silence the had settled over us.**

**" He got more violent and aggressive. His idea of solving a problem was always with his fists. He never cared about who he hit. It was his first instinct. If he was made at his dad and you happened to be the one around," I paused again as that particular memory came back to me, " you would be the one he hit. It was then that I realised, for the first time, that I was actually scared of Dan… my best friend. My Danny was gone, to be replaced by this stranger I didn't know. A stranger I was very scared of," I stopped there and looked at each person around me. **

**I paused the longest at Dally. At first glance he seemed to be the only one unfazed by my story but When I looked into his eyes I could see deep, deep down some sympathy for what had happened.**

**He knew what Dan had meant to me.**

**"So the reason I didn't mention it to you is cause I don't like to think about it. It took a while for me to get past what had happened to Dan and I don't like looking back at what he use to be. It just makes the pain when I see him now stronger," I finished.**

**There was silence as everyone processed what I had told them.**

**"So…" Two-Bit said," he wasn't always like that?"**

**A sad smile spread across my face," No he use to be a sweet boy. Always there when I need him but the streets took that out of him. Like the eventually do to everyone." **

**I took a quick glance at my brother.**

**"Ok I got one last question," Two-Bit said curiosity obviously getting the better of him.**

**"Shoot," I told him with a laugh.**

**"Why was he calling you Kit-Kat?" Two-Bit asked **

**Laughed out right. It took me a few minutes to calm myself down enough to answer the question.**

**"Because when I was little they were my addiction. I loved them. I would do just about anything to get money to go buy myself a Kit-Kat bar. I Always got tons of them for my birthday too cause everyone knew I loved them. I still like to eat one now and again but I don't need to have one like I use to back then," I told him.**

**Two-Bit nodded, "Oh I like M&M personally."**

**Everyone laughed at that. It was good to have a person like Two-Bit around. He always lightens up the mood, which at the moment a mood lightening was defiantly needed.**

**I looked around trying to see any signs of Dan or one of his minions. I didn't see any which was good but I had to speed this little meeting along before Dan came back and found all of them here with me.**

**"Ok look Dan will be back any minute so we need to move this along," I said. I was all business now .**

**"Right let's blow this joint," Steve said.**

**"No I can't leave," I said I a little louder then a meant too.**

**Everyone was looking at me like I was insane, which I just might be but I knew leaving was something I just couldn't do.**

**Ponyboy looked at me, " But Phoebe you said-"**

**"I know what I said," I was working on keeping my voice down so I wouldn't sound angry ,"But you got to see it this way. If I leave Dan will just keep looking for me. He may go after one of you to try and get to me. I can't have that happen so I need to stay here."**

**I gave them all a determined look. **

**"She's right we can't leave now. Were all here might as well just pound his face in right here. No point in waiting," Dally said with a casual shrug.**

**This was exactly what I knew would happen when Dal found out. I couldn't let it happen.**

**He knew the old Dan, he has no idea what this new Dan can do. I can I've seen him in action and Dally won't be expecting it. **

**"No, were not going to fight," I said in a commanding voice," were going to do the smart thing. The thing I should have done a long time ago. Were going to get the Police."**

**Dally started to argue," The Fuzz?! No way am I taken the-"**

**"It's not the cowards way out brother dearest, it is the smart thing. If we start pounding on Dan he'll just get more mad, then the only way to stop him from not coming after any of us would be to kill him and that is not going to happen. I don't care what he did to me I won't let you all become murderers," I glared at my brother he glared back, " What is going to happen is one- or all of you I don't care who or how, but your going to go to the cops and I'm going to stay here and stall by myself."**

**I gave them all I hard stare daring them to contradict me.**

**Darry took the dare, "But you're the one Dan wants."**

**"Yes," I agreed with him since it was the truth, " But I know deep down… way deep down there still is my best friend, Dan will bargain with me for as long as he can till he really hurts me. If you guys wish to stay you can go back and hide. I don't want Dan to see any of you there's no saying what he'll do."**

**I avoided telling them much from the letter. If I mention the gun there is no way they will let me stand here.**

**They all seemed to be taking in what I told them, well except for Dal who was just standing there glaring. He hates not getting his way. The big baby.**

**After a few minutes they seemed to have agreed to go with the plan.**

**"The Police station is just a few blocks away," Darry reasoned," It would take longer to run back to the house to get the car and drive."**

**"So then someone should run," I stated for them. I was trying to make this go faster I had a feeling Dan would be making his reappearance soon, "The fastest runner should go."**

**All eyes turned to Pony.**

**"I guess I'll go," Pony said slowly. We all nodded in agreement (well except for Dally who was still sulking about not getting to have a fight).**

**Pony only got a few feet away from us when I called out,**

**"Pony!"**

**He stopped to look at me," Yeah?"**

**"Can I have my blade back?" I asked with a smile at the surprised look on his face when he saw it was still in his hand.**

**"Sorry," He said when he had walked back to hand it back to me.**

**He didn't get any farther then he did before when I yelled for him again.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"Make sure the fuzz turn there siren off when they get close to the park. If Dan hears it he'll take off and I can't say what he'll do before he flees," I told him gravely.**

**Thinking about my demise and watching Ponyboy's retreating back made me think of one thing I wanted to make sure I did before I maybe got killed.**

**"Ponyboy," I called out the a third time. This time he hadn't even got out of arms length.**

**"What this time?" He asked as I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me so there was only a few centimetres between us.**

**"Just this," I said as I closed the small space between us and brought my lips down on his.**

**It was just a small peck-it was all there was time for- but it was enough to satisfy my almost dieing wish. It also seemed enough to daze Pony into forgetting what he was doing.**

**"Pony, police," I said calmly trying to suppress the giggles threatening to bubble to the surface.**

**He shook his head before mumbling," Oh right yeah, bye," And ran off.**

**Once he was out of my view the laughter I had been holding in burst out. I laughed and turned around to find everyone silently staring at me.**

**Most were staring with incredulous looks, Soda looked about ready to jump.**

**"bout time," Two-Bit muttered once he was over his shock.**

**"What are you staring at?" I asked trying to sound offended but I'm pretty sure the ear-to-ear smile kind of ruined the affect," Shows over you guys time to go back to your hiding place. Don't make me put you there forcefully."**

**"Well if forcefully, means like what you just did to Pony there I would rather be put there forcefully," Two-Bit said with that grin of his.**

**"Sorry your our of luck, I only give out one kiss a night," I said waving as they all slowly walked away leaving me alone with my thoughts.**

**The sun was just starting to set when Dan came back with like 5 or 6 of his best cronies. I could name a few of them but not all of them.**

**Dan took on look at me leaning against the pole I had been tied around before, opening and closing my blade and said,**

**"Well it looks like I underestimated you again, which reminds me can I have my letter back."**

**I picked up my leg and pulled the letter out of the side of the same sock I had shoved my blade down that morning.**

**"Signed, sealed, and, delivered," I joked as I handed him the letter.**

**He looked me up and down again before saying, "Must have taken you a while to get out of that. Seeing as you are still here, didn't have time to run.**

**"I got out of here like five minutes after you left. Didn't like being restrained. I find it kind of… restricting," I told him with a shrug.**

**"So you stood there the whole time waiting for me to come back?" He sounded surprised.**

**I shrugged again," Yeah and let me just say took you long enough, what did you do go get food?"**

**He was staring at me in utter shock.**

**"You didn't run?"**

**"Of course not Danny. What kind of person do you think I am? You told me to stay here," I sounded sarcastically offended. **

**He commented "True…Though you always-"**

**"I always run. Don't I Danny," I smiled at him," But you know I've realizes that running doesn't do anything for me. You would just keep coming after me. You know that, I know that. So I might as well get it over with now."**

**I wasn't sure what affect calling him Danny had on him. He always hates when I call him that now but well if he insisted on calling me Kit-Kat then I was going to call him Danny. I was hopping if I did it enough he would remember who he was threatening.**

**"Well, I guess we should get on with it then. As you say 'get it over with now'," He said.**

**I nodded," So what-ch-yeah got planned for me? Huh, gonna rope me up and send me on down the old river, a timeless solution really. Hang me up by the neck till dead, the most popular form of execution style over the years I've noted. Or my very personal favourite though not used anymore-thought in human by most people now-a-days, burning at the stake you know it just adds an excoriating painful element of waiting. You know just waiting as it the fire grows burning at your skin-powerless to stop it. Stop me when you think I've gone to far cause you know I think I've gone to far already." **

**I was rambling, my new stalling strategy. Also I ramble when I'm nervous it's what I do. I get on one topic then start nattering on and on about stupid stuff to do with that topic. It's a little embarrassing at times but right now I was having fun. Especially after seeing the exasperated look on Dan's face.**

**"Phoebe," He said in his business voice obviously trying to get to the reason were here but well I just didn't seem to be able to do that.**

**"Ooo or a sword fight," I suggested before I could stop myself. I was thinking out loud… again," you know it just adds a little bit of taste to just our right stabbing them which I totally think is lame. Though a sword fight does risk injury to you as well so maybe not the best approach."**

**"Phoebe," Dan said, this time he wore a amused annoyed look ( a difficult feet I assure you) he hadn't worn since we were kids and I would ramble on about stupid things like I'm doing now. Only then I was doing it for my amusement.**

**With that look on his face he almost looked like my Dan… my Danny but I knew he wasn't. I had to shake my head to remind myself exactly why I was standing there discussing ways Dan should kill me.**

**"Kit-Kat, I would be willing to give you a deal," Dan said conversationally, though he still managed to portray the air of who was in charge (him).**

**"Oh you would, would you," I challenged him," and what exactly Danny-boy would that deal be?"**

**He gave me a hard stare, I knew he hated, **_**hated**_** being called Danny-boy. Danny he could live with (at least if it was me calling him that, he like murdered anyone else who called him Danny) but Danny-boy was a no-no and I knew that. That's exactly why I said it.**

**"Well, if your willing to leave this place and come back to New York… and me. I would be willing to forget that this little, **_**incident **_**ever happened," He said throwing his bargain out on the table like we were in a business meeting.**

**"Like in a couple again?" I asked surprised he would suggest that," you and me?"**

**"Pretty much," he shrugged.**

**I didn't really know what to say. The couple thing just didn't work last time. Well at least not for me. For a while me and Dan dating seemed like the obvious thing, we were inseparable for so many years. Then Dan changed and I didn't want anything to do with him. Of course that's when he asks me out and though I'm ashamed to admit it, I said yes, out of fear.**

**It took me awhile to get up the courage to actually dump him and even when I did that, I just sort of left him a note… and came here.**

**I was prepared for anger at me leaving, it was Dan's dominate emotion now but I didn't actually think he'd want me back. There is a chance he never told anyone that I broke up with him (which I totally expected. I figure he'd tell everyone he broke up with me and how I wasn't up to his standards or something like that) and maybe he really did care about me way down where my Danny is hidden but that's only on the inside.**

**"Aw, Danny, I don't think I can you know come back to New York. There isn't a life there for me anymore and I have a life here now. I have friends, even family," I decided it's best considering the situation (and what he just asked me) to leave out the whole Ponyboy, kiss thing, " I even have a place to stay. For now anyways. I don't think I can leave all that to try and rekindle relationships I burned coming down here without warning."**

**He started at me for a minute, and in that minute I could feel my body start to numb up in fear. **

**There was a dangerous look in his eyes. I could see it slowly growing from a small little spark to it's full grown state.**

**"Are you sure about that?" he said in his eerily calm voice he uses when he's really angry.**

**"About what," I asked my voice shaking even though I tried to stop it from doing so.**

**"Are you sure life here," He said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a black shot gun I've seen him point at so many other people, he turned and pointed it at me, " is worth having no life at all."**

**My heart jumped up into my throat as I stared down the barrel of the gun. Anything that wasn't numb before shot into numbness the second I saw that gun. I couldn't see any of my surroundings just Dan and the gun. **_**Well I know the gun wasn't a bluff.**_

**My only hope now other than saying yes (which I'm not going to do. I don't like being forced into decisions, Dan knows that too) was to stall him till Pony got to police here. I was going to try and pull my Danny forward.**

**"Danny come on buddy, You don't really want to do this you know. It's Kit-Kat, you know you can't shot Kit-Kat," my voice had taken on a desperate pleading quality that is not attractive on anyone.**

**"Just say you'll come back and I won't have to," Dan said. The hand that held the gun was shaking I wasn't sure if that was a good sign.**

**"I… can't Dan, there's just too many memories there, I need to get away you understand. What with what happened to my mom I can't stay in that house," I pleaded.**

**"You wouldn't have to stay there, come back," He was still talking in his angry calm voice.**

**I could see there was no way I was getting out of this he wasn't going to take no for an answer and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep him before he shots that gun off.**

**It was as I was desperately trying to find a new plan I saw a cop car pull up to the edge of the park, It's silhouette striking against the orange of the setting sun.**

**That's when I did what maybe I shouldn't have but I wanted to make sure Dan stayed away from me. The only way to do that is to get him in jail.**

**"You know Danny. You don't have much time," I told him with a coy smile.**

**His hand was shaking even more now, "What… what do you mean."**

**" I mean the police will be coming soon," I shrugged as if it was nothing.**

**"No…no they won't no one knows you're here," His voice was shaking as bad as the gun hand.**

**"Oh that's where your wrong," I taunted.**

**"I was watching you all day, no one say you say anything to anyone," he didn't sound so sure of himself though.**

**I sighed, "Well that's cause no one could see me write a note in my room. What with the window closed. You couldn't see in and I couldn't see out."**

**I saw that horror of realization hit him. **

**"You, you have no way of knowing if anyone found it," he told me.**

**I cold see his finger twitching at the trigger of the gun, I knew my time was running out.**

**"Sure I do. Do you really think I got out of here by myself do you? Pony came by and got me out than went for the police. They'll be here any second," I shrugged trying to look indifferent. **

**On the inside I was terrified I could see the rage and the fear rise in his eyes. He was going to pull that trigger and he was going to pull it soon. The only hope I had of not getting hit was to try and utilize Dan's poor aim.**

**Back in New York when I'd watch him do his target practice he'd always be a little off to the left.**

**We started each other down, the once best friends, now mortal enemies, waiting for the other to do something.**

**Finally it seemed Dan's worse half won an inner battle. **

**I didn't have time to blink when suddenly the bang of the gun went off. I dived to the right hopping to miss the bullet. **

**I landed on the ground with a thud, my body was too numb to feel any pain from hitting the hard grown.**

**"hah," I laughed," You missed."**

**Dan started fiddling with the gun trying to aim again. That's when the police took action.**

**"Hold it right there!" One of the cops commanded before Dan could do anything," Your under arrest."**

**I stopped paying attention to what was happening with Dan then. I slowly lifted myself off the grown.**

**Pony ran up to me as the feeling started to come back to my body. I could see everyone else coming out of the trees.**

**That's when the dizziness started. My head was spinning and the edges of my vision was going fuzzy.**

**"It was a miracle that bullet missed you," Pony said. He had gotten over to where I was standing by now, "Phoebe?" He added when I didn't respond, "Phoebe!?"**

**I slowly pulled my left hand- that I had just realized then I had subconsciously had clutching my left side- up to my face. When I got it into my shortened line of vision I saw it looked as if someone had painted it red. It was covered in oozing red liquid; blood; My blood.**

**I looked up at Pony who was staring at my raised hand.**

**"Yepp, it would have been," I told him before blacking out. **


	21. The White Room

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**The White Room**

**When I first woke up I didn't remember much. I also didn't feel any pain which surprised me since the one thing I could remember clearly was pain. Lots and lots of pain. Most of it had been coming from my left side…where… where … I knew something happened but I couldn't remember.**

**I knew it was big, and I should remember but I couldn't. I still had my eyes closed what ever was behind my closed eyelids was bright but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes I was still trying to remember what had happened. **

_**I remember the pain. I definitely remember that it felt as if some had… SHOT ME!!**_** suddenly the whole thing played back on my closed eyelids like I was watching a movie.**

**Only it wasn't a movie… it had really happened. Dan had shot me… than I passed out, but not before I saw the blood… or the look on Pony's face.**

_**Ponyboy! Oh god I…**_** any thoughts of what I had done with Pony had left my mind the second I opened my eyes.**

**I can't really tell you what I expected to see, the most logical answer was the hospital but well being honest I wasn't really expecting that, but what ever I had been expecting defiantly wasn't what I saw.**

**I was laying on what looked like white marble floor, the whole room I saw as I took it all in was made of white marble. The floor, the walls, even the tall columns stretching up to a ceiling that was so high up I couldn't see it.**

**As I was looking around I noticed a white fog or mist floating around on the floor beside me and as I got up I saw that I could only see three of four walls of the room. The forth one was obscured by a thick wall of the fog that was now drifting by my ankles. **

**As I was looking down at the mist swirling around my ankles; now covering the floor, I noticed that the mist wasn't the only thing swirling around my ankles.**

**There was also the skirt of the long white dress I was wearing dancing around my legs as if there was a gentle breeze playing with it even though I felt no such breeze.**

**"Now where in gods name did you come from," I said looking down at the dress I knew I didn't put on that morning (at least I thought it was that morning I wasn't really sure how much time had passed).**

**The dress was pure white with a full skirt that went to just above my ankles. The top part was simple, the straps just about fell of my shoulders but didn't cover any of my arms. In the middle there was a wide ribbon of silver white material that I could feel was tied in a bow on my back.**

**Now I'll admit even though I had no idea where I was or how I got this dress on I totally fell in love with the dress anyways and that is saying something for the dress since I hate dressing up in any kind of dress especially in fancy ones like this one.**

**Once I was done examining the mysterious dress I looked back up at the wall of fog that was in front of me and saw a figure moving towards me through it.**

**I was instantly on guard. I should have had my guard up the whole time I was here, after all I was in a strange place, no idea how I got here, and was wearing a dress that I knew I didn't even own let alone put on this morning.**

**Slowly the figure made it's way closer to me and I could see from the outline the fog was making that it was a person taller then me. Judging from the look of the hair style on the figure, the person was most likely female.**

**"Who's…who's there?" I called out in a shaky voice. Hey your voice would be shaky too if you had been through everything I had just gone through.**

**I was surprised when the figure called out, "Phoebe?!" In a voice that I would no anywhere even though I hadn't heard it in almost a year, "Phoebe!"**

**"Mom!!" I cried and rushed to the figure as she came out of the fog and I could see all of her wonderfully familiar features, "Mommy! I missed you."**

**I was so surprised and happy to see her, I didn't even bother thinking about what seeing her must have meant for me. Not for a little while anyways.**

**"I missed you to darling," She said stroking my hair like she use to do when I was a little girl and was upset because my ice cream cone fell over or something.**

**I pulled back to look into her face, memorizing her features I hadn't seen in so long. The memory was starting to fade.**

**Her skin looked much better then last time I had seen her she had been so pale… deathly pale.**

**That was when my mind caught up with my actions and I remembered exactly why I hadn't seen my mom in so long.**

**"Mom…" I hesitated. I didn't really want to know the answer to the question I had to ask," Mom where are we? How come I can see you…I'm not….I'm not…am I….I'm," I had to take a deep breath to dislodge the huge lump that had developed in my throat making it hard for me to talk," dead aren't I?"**

**I braced myself for the answer that I knew was coming, there was no way it couldn't be. I knew the next words out of her mouth were going to be,**

**"I'm so sorry honey," Totally confirming what I knew I already knew.**

**Only that's not what she said.**

**"Only if you want to be," She told me in that kind, knowledgeable voice parents and teachers (usually I've had a few who had that whole if you don't know what I'm telling you you're an idiot voice…I really wanted to punch those teachers) use when explaining thing to there kids, or students.**

**I shook my head sure I hadn't heard her right, "Only if I want to be what?" **

**"Dead," My mother said simply like we were discussing what to have for dinner instead of my demise.**

**I stared at her sure I wasn't hearing her right. There is no way that this could be happening.**

**"So your saying that I can choose to be dead or not?" I asked slowly just to make sure I got this right.**

**My mom nodded her head," Yepp sweetie, that's pretty much what I'm saying."**

**"I didn't really think you get a choice on these kinds of things?" I asked since it seemed like if everyone got a choice no one would die. It seemed like the obvious thing to do anyway.**

**" Not everyone gets a choice Phoebe only the ones like you," She told me. I think she could tell I had no idea what she was talking about since she went on," I believe the doctors are calling it a coma."**

**With a little wave of my mom's hand a little hole opened up in the misty floor. **

**I cautiously leaned forward to see into the hole and gasped. It was like watching a movie except that I t couldn't be a movie since I knew everyone there and there was no sound except for an annoying beeping noise**_** beep … beep**__**… beep … beep **_

**I was going to ask what the noise was when I noticed a little machine with vibration lines going across the screen on it that a recognized from a T.V. show.**

**"Aren't heart beats suppose to go more often than that?" I asked my mom turning away from the hole.**

**My mom nodded sadly, "that's why you got everyone so worried. The doctors say you got there just in time and should be alright, but your heart beat hasn't sped up any. In fact I think it has gotten slower."**

**I looked back down at the scene unfolding in front of me. It was a small room with one bed in the middle of it and a bunch of machines and tubes around it. It was quite obviously a hospital room. In fact it was my hospital room.**

**I looked at my pale face against the starch white hospital pillow. All the tubes and machines were connected to me. I looked awful, I really did.**

**It was a bit disturbing looking at yourself as if it was another human being so I decided to take a look around at everyone else in the room.**

**I got to say I thought they had visitor limitations in hospitals but if there was obviously they were ignoring it in my room since I don't think you could fit more people in it if you tried.**

**All three Curtis' were there, my brother, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, Becca and Lana were all jammed into a room that wasn't really meant to occupy more than one or two people.**

**I decided to watch Lana, and, Becca talk to Soda. It was obvious after a few minutes that Soda was filling them in on what they had missed. In Lana's case, she had to be told the whole thing.**

**As I watch Soda talk to the two girls I saw that he seemed to stop in his story telling and look over his shoulder at where his little brother was sitting in a chair beside my bed before going on not quite as animate as he was before. **

**I was trying to figure out what part he was telling them when Two-Bit wandered over to the group and stopped my wondering. **

**In the matter of two seconds after Two-Bit came over to the group he started making kissing faces telling me exactly which part of the evening Soda was retelling. **

**"I think I might stay here for awhile," I announced suddenly turning away from the weird hole, portal thing.**

**My mom looked shocked by my sudden announcement but then again who wouldn't.**

**"Phoebe what are you talking about?" my mother asked wandering over to where I was sitting.**

**"I'm talking about how if I stay here I won't have to do any awkward taking about feelings or discuss why I didn't choose to tell people about my problems earlier on," I explained starting to regret that stupid kiss cause now I'm either going to have to talk about what I did with Pony or stay dead and being honest staying dead sounded a lot better.**

**"Phoebe!" My mom sounded disappointed and a little angry ,"I thought I taught you not to run away from your problems."**

**"You did, I ran away anyways mom," I said with a shrug.**

**"I thought this whole thing with Daniel had finally taught you what happens when you run instead of facing your problems up front!" Leave it to mom to bring up the lessons you were suppose to learn.**

**I glared at her with my arms crossed over my chest.**

**"I think you should take another good look into that portal missy! I'll be back after you've had time to think about your decision," She said before staking back into the fog.**

**I stared at the spot where she left before turning back to the portal hole thinking how after school special this all was.**

**I mean really decided if you want to live or die the obvious answer is live, I hadn't seriously been thinking about staying dead so I wouldn't have to talk to Ponyboy or get yelled at… had I?**

**I looked down at all the people who had gathered in the room, who were concerned about me why would I never want to go back to that.**

**I had made friends real friends for the first time in awhile I had people around me I thought I could trust. So why would I even consider staying here. **

**I looked down at all of them staring in concern at my limp form lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Now if I had been paying attention I might have pondered why exactly they were all staring at me instead of making quiet chit-chat like they had been before but of course I was to busy making my life (or death depending on how you look at it) into a fabulous after school special staring me and my problems.**

**They were like family to me, Dally was actually blood family. **_**Family**_** I repeated the word in my head. They were like family and what had I given them?**

**I had given them problems I know I have even if they wouldn't admit it. In the short time I'd been here what had I done, I had made Darry leave work not once but twice to come pick me up for being sick. Pony even though he doesn't know it I got his life threatened and I know all of them were probably in just as much danger even though Dan didn't name them out specifically. Becca heck I dragged Becca to hang with the people on the wrong side of the tracks… if any of the other Soc found out what Becca had been up to lately she would lose all the social status she had, no matter where she lived. If you chose to hand out with hoods, you become a hood in Soc's eyes. Not to mention if anyone found out that I was Dallas sister when I was pretending to be a Soc, not only would it have ruined my plan but it may just have managed to ruin Dal's reputation that he loves having so much.**

**Family… I had considered them family and didn't do anything good for them, if anything I managed to just mess things up like I've always done, maybe always will do.**

**One word was what I heard ringing in my head in that **_**man's**_** voice,**

_**Worthless **_

**Even being dead my dad's words still came back to me as clear as if he was sitting right beside me.**

**It was as this word started singing in my head like a cruel little song that another sound interrupted my little song.**

**It was a long never ending high pitch beep. The first thing I automatically did was snap my hands to my ears in hopes that the sound would stop but of course it wouldn't because it wasn't coming from where I was it was in my head.**

**My head snapped down towards the hole in the floor, all hell had broken loose in my hospital room. My brother, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda stood in stunned silence. Sodapop already had some tears forming in his eyes. Lana and Becca were in the corning of the room hugging each other bawling their eyes out. Pony who had been the only person unmoving and mot talking last time I had looked was on his feet yelling, it appeared at one of his brothers. I couldn't tell which one since I couldn't hear anything but that screech that I had now figured was coming from the heart rate monitor thingy, I had flat lined.**

**I dived to the edge of the hole screaming the whole time.**

**"No!! No I didn't mean it!! I don't want to die!! I didn't mean it I really didn't mean it!!" I was desperately close to the hole now… dangerously close if you ask anyone else, "Please, please it was a mistake… I don't want to die." **

**One of the tears that had been pouring down my face splashed onto the crystal-water like surface of the portal hole. **

**The screeching stopped as suddenly as it had started and it went back to the beeping. I was so relived to here the beeping I didn't even notice the change of the scene at first.**

**"Danny!?" I said as I looked down at the boy (he really did look like a boy sitting in that cell) sitting alone in a cell staring desperately at the wall.**

**I was surprise to not the tears in his eyes.**

**"Why!? Why did I do it," I could hear everything Dan was raving to himself," I killed her… Look at the monster I've become. Phoebe was wrong… she didn't change, I did."**

**"Oh Danny!" I cried as the hole in the floor closed up completely. I know I shouldn't have felt bad but well I did, I know he tried to kill me but well he felt bad. It was the streets, deep down I always knew it was going to get one of us.**

**"Mom!" I turned around to see her, "Mommy, I want to go back. How do I go back?"**

**"Why Phoebe I should think you would know how to do that your self by now," My mom told me as she came to sit beside me on the floor.**

**"I do?" I asked confused because I was pretty sure I had no clue how to leave. If I did I wouldn't have asked her now would I.**

**My mom laughed as if reading my thoughts. She reached over and ruffled my hair, "Sweetheart all you have to do is want to go home."**

_**Home… there's no place like home **_**I thought to myself.**

**"Really," I said out loud to my mom," That's really how I go home. Isn't that a little too 'Wizard of Oz'?"**

**My mom shrugged," It's your dream Phoebe. All you really need to realize here is family can be more than just blood," She kissed the top of my head, "I love you sweetheart, but now it really is time for you to go home, Be with your living family."**

**I thought about what she said, Family can be more than just blood. I repeated that over and over in my mind well clips of everything that had happened since I had come to Tulsa rolled around in my head. **_**Family can be more than blood and I think I may just have found my non-blood family.**_** I turned to look at where the hole in the floor had been. **_**And I want to go back to that.**_

**I was about to try and go when something else my mom had said came back to my mine **_**It's your dream Phoebe. **_

**"So this isn't really happening?" I asked at my mom's retreating back. **

**She stopped and turned to look at me," I never said that."**

**"But you said-" I was confused.**

**"I said it was your dream, there is a difference," my mom stated.**

**I looked at her trying to understand what she had just said, "So your saying dreams are real?"**

**My mom shook here head," Phoebe, just go home. You'll understand what I'm telling you one day. I promise," and with that my mom turned around and walked back into the fog, that was the last time I saw her in a really long time.**

**"Ok I got to want to go home.. Home …home," I rambled out loud then went on with the Dorothy's little chant at the end of the movie in my head, **_**There's not place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home… **_

**The second time I awoke, I'm proud to announce, I felt a lot of pain. **


	22. Wake Up Call

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Wake up call**

**My eyelids felt like a ton of brick. I didn't have the strength at the moment to try and pry them open. **

**I was too busy making sure I really was alive (almost dieing does that to you. You sadly become very paranoid about dieing again)**

**I could hear a the steady beeping of the heart rate checky thingy (you know I should really figure out what they call those things) which was a good sign.**

**Every inch of me hurt which was really weird since I only got hit in the side. I guess it must have been the hard landing I took when I tried to jump out of the way of the speeding bullet.**

**Sadly I wasn't fast than it. Right now I wish I was superman, if I was none of this never would have happened.**

**After lying there for a few minutes I realized that not all of my body hurt, my right hand wasn't in pain.**

**In fact, I couldn't feel it at all, it was numb…or gone! **

**In my panic at the thought of having no hand I forgot all about the heaviness of my eyelids and flung them open.**

**I sighed with relief when I saw why I couldn't feel my hand.**

**My hand had not been sawed off when I was unconscious, but it had fallen asleep. Just like Ponyboy had.**

**His head had fallen forward and was now lying on top of my right hand.**

**I smiled fondly down at his sleeping form. He always looks so sweet and innocent when he sleeps, I guess it's true with most people I've noted.**

**Even being asleep couldn't stop me noticing one thing about Ponyboy, he looked awful.**

**There were dark shadows underneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days.**

**Now that I was awake I wanted to move everyone of my muscles to see what kind of condition I was in plus I was pretty sure that heavy-achy feeling my legs and arms had were because of not being used for who knows how long.**

**But I didn't want to wake Pony up he looked like he could use some sleep. I was actually surprised he hadn't woken up already.**

**I was pretty sure I had move rather violently when I thought I had lost my right hand. **

**Looking back on it think that was pretty stupid, I mean really why would they take of my hand, I was shot on the side… the other side of my body.**

**I tried thinking of other things, I started wondering what day it was, how long I had been down for the count so to speak, and where everybody else was. I was starting to get impatient I wanted answers but I wasn't no matter what going to wake Ponyboy up from what looked like a much, **_**much**_** needed sleep to answer my petty questions.**

**The beeping from the heart machine was not helping my mood. It was starting to give me a headache.**

**Now that I was alive and positive I was alive, the heart machine had moved from being comforting to being world wide annoying. Like the most annoying thing I had ever heard in my life.**

**It was just going **_**beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.**_

**I wanted to smash the thing, but I was pretty sure that the hospital would make me pay for the thing, and I so didn't have the money for a who knows how expensive piece of electronics.**

**"Is there someone around to turn this thing off," I muttered to myself my annoyance getting the better of me, "Seriously people are trying to sleep. Maybe I…"**

**I trailed off as I slowly raised my left hand up to reach the beeping machine.**

**As I did so I felt a sharp pain rise up my side, under the tightly wrapped bandage; I now know how a present feels all wrapped up.**

**My hand was inches away from a button on the front of the machine when I realized I had no idea what the button would do.**

**It could turn the machine off like I hoped it would or it could be a self district button that would blow up the whole building and I would die along with everyone else, or worse…I'd survive and have to pay damages.**

_**beep, beep, beep**_

**The machine kept going getting into my thoughts.**

_**oh well screw it, **_**I decided and reached out again.**

**This time my finger was on the button and I was about to push it when I heard my name,**

**"Phoebe?" At first the person sounded drowsy and confused, then suddenly the voice changed to surprised shock, "Phoebe!" Ponyboy said.**

**I was so stunned that I pulled my hand back and raised it above my head like I was guilty of a crime. **

**I would have had both hands up but something was still holding it down. When I looked down at it I saw that Ponyboy's own hand was on top of it.**

**He was sitting there staring at me in stunned silence. Which was I must admit a little insulting, is he really that surprised I survived.**

**"Hi," I was still a little shocked myself so instead of saying something really intelligent or important I rambled," yeah-I-just-wanted-to-turn-off-the-beeping-cause-it's-annoying-and-trouble-some-but-you-woke-up-and-yeah," I rushed out all in one breath.**

**Pony was still staring at me like I had come back from the dead (which in a way I did) So I just kept on rambling much to my own horror.**

**"Yeah-and-I-didn't-want-towake-you-up-caue-you-looked-like-you-hadn't-slept-in-ages-and-well-Ifelt-bad-because-well-you-were-probably-doing-cause-of-me-whivh-is-sweet-but-yeah…" I trailed off and looked at him. Begging him with my eyes to say something to stop my ramblings.**

**Sadly he didn't see the begging or didn't know what to say for Ponyboy remand silent and I said my most dangerous rant yet.**

**"You-know-yeah-cause- I love yo-your hair like that ," I finished lamely and reached out to fix the side of his hair which had gotten messed up when he had fallen asleep. **

**It seems as if my touch was enough to bring Pony out of his unmoving trance.**

**As I started to move my hand away he reached out and grabbed it. He stared at it.**

**"You're real. You're really awake,"**

**" Of course I'm real. What did you think I was-" I started to say but I was cut off when Ponyboy suddenly dropped my arm and threw both of his around me.**

**He started a string ramblings himself, "I was so worried. You just collapsed and there was all that blood. So much blood…You were in a pool of it in what seemed like seconds. Then we had wait for an ambulance, it seemed like it would take forever. You were already so still…and white, and the blood," I was starting to sense I lost a lot of blood after the bullet hit me," then the we had to wait and see what the doctors could do. Then they said they did all they could do and there was nothing to do but wait. We waited and waited but you wouldn't wake up. The doctors didn't understand you should have woken up or… by then but you still hadn't. You would just lay there so still… you looked so peaceful like you were just sleeping, but no matter what we did you wouldn't wake up. Everyone started saying 'If' like they gave up about the idea that you. Then Darry told me to go home, to sleep but I couldn't. Then… then… you your heart…the machine…" Pony had pulled back about half way through his speech. His face was only a few inches away from my own.**

**Pony had stopped trying to say what happened even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. I figured he'd eventually get back to what he was saying or maybe go on to some other topic.**

**No matter how many things I thought Ponyboy might do I was no where near the thing he actually did.**

**He trailed of slowly from his ramblings, but then suddenly like it was a spontaneous action, he quickly lowered his head so the small gap there was between the two of us was no longer there.**

**I was so surprised to find his lips on mine that for a few moments I just sat there stunned that he was kissing me.**

**Then ever so slowly, my arms moved before my mind registered the decision to do so. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, messing up the hair I had only just moments ago fixed.**

**I couldn't really tell you exactly how long the kiss lasted, I didn't really have a firm grasp on time in those few moments, but I can tell you that it should have lasted longer.**

**It seemed that no sooner had the kiss started, that I vaguely remember hearing a sound of a door opening.**

**" Well…looks like Sleeping Beauty found her Prince Charming," Two-Bit stood in the door way of the hospital room.**

**We were both shocked by Two-Bit's sudden appearance.**

**Ponyboy sort of jumped away from me, like he kind of just realised what he was doing but I grabbed a hold of his hand before he could pull it away completely. **

**I looked him with a small smile before setting at two hands together down on the bed where they started.**

**As I did this I said to Two-Bit," I personally think it's more like Snow White, what with all you guys hanging around like the seven little dwarfs. She had to be kissed awake by a Prince too and besides I'd rather go into a un-waking sleep by eating an apple then pricking my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel with like full warning of what's going to happen if I do."**

**Two-Bit walked into the room and pulled the extra chair over to the other side of my bed**

**"Hmm, interesting points but either way you need Prince Charming, which let me be the first to say, it's about time," he flipped the chair around so he was straddling the seat and leaning forward with his arms crossed on the back of the chair.**

**I stuck my tongue out at him as I felt a deep blush creep up into my face.**

**He stuck his tongue out back at me then turned to look at Pony.**

**"You know your going to get in trouble," Two-Bit told him, trying to look serious but Two-Bit was having trouble repressing a smile, "I believe Darry let you stay home from school so you could us that time to sleep, not sneak down here."**

**Upon hearing that I reached my other hand over and lightly hit Pony on the side of the head.**

**"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot where I hit him**

**"You were suppose to be sleeping. Let me tell you right now you look awful, you need sleep," I told him sounding like a parent…it kind of scared me.**

**"I couldn't sleep thought I might as well have come down here," he shrugged.**

**I glared at him for a few minutes before something else Two-Bit said registered in my mind. **

**"School? What day is it… how long have I been unconscious and hey if there's school why aren't you in it Two-Bit?" I asked looked between the two of them letting out a string of questions that I had been burning to ask for a long time now.**

**"Friday, you've been unconscious for a week," Pony answered then turned to Two-Bit, "Hey yeah why aren't you? There is still at least on period left." **

**"The teachers let me off for good behaviour," Two-Bit shrugged.**

**"Good behaviour? Two-Bit's school not jail, the teachers aren't allowed to let you off for good behaviour," I told him.**

**"Personally, I don't see much difference, school, Jail to me there all the same," he said with a wave of his hand.**

**"Still doesn't mean the teachers are allowed to let you off for good behaviour," I said.**

**Two-Bit shrugged," I let myself off for good behaviour then. My last class is a snoozer nothing in it but a bunch of no good Socs, who never get my wonderful sense of humour."**

**"I don't think I get your sense of humour," I muttered.**

**Two-Bit pulled out a pack of weeds, took one out then offered them to us, Pony took one. I thought I should probably refrain from inhaling smoke for now.**

**"What made you come here? Sitting in a room with an unconscious person can't really be much more fun than sitting in class," I asked. If his reason for skipping school was it was boring, I couldn't see how seeing the invalid was really going to help his fun metre.**

**"Well, I'm not talking to an unconscious person now am I?" He asked.**

**"No," I admitted, "But you had no way of knowing I was going to be awake when you came over here. I'd been out for a week the chances of me waking up were pretty slim."**

**"Maybe I did know that," Two-Bit stated mysteriously.**

**"Oh really, and how would that be wise guy?" Ponyboy asked.**

**"I don't really know how to explain it, I just know things, like I'm, I'm psychic," Two-Bit said with a smile.**

**I gave him a stunned look, before laughing.**

**"I don't really know how to explain it, I just know things, like I'm, I'm psychic," I ended smiling. **

**"I told you my deepest secret and you don't believe me," He said trying to sound outraged.**

**That only made me start laughing hard, after a few minutes Pony started laughing too.**

**Two-Bit looked at the two of us like we were insane. I might just be but I can't really say if Ponyboy is or not. That's for him or professionals to decide.**

**"Ok," Two-Bit said after we finally stopped laughing," what was so funny?"**

**I sighed," Nothing really , those were just some of the first words Sleeping Beauty said to Prince Charming."**

**Two-Bit stood there for a few moments with a confused look on his face. It appeared he was trying to figure out what I had just said. **

**After a little bit he opened his mouth, whether to ask me what I meant or to make a comment about what I just said, I never found out for at that same moment the door to the room opened again.**

**"PHOEBE!!" Rebecca and Lana both yelled and ran at the bed. When they got to the bed they both threw there arms around me squishing me into a Phoebe sandwich.**

**"Good to see you guys too," I said with a small laugh.**

**"See you should have skipped with me when I offered," Two-Bit said when they pulled back, "You missed some good stuff." **

**"Oh really?" Becca asked him thoroughly not convinced that see missed anything worth seeing. If only she knew.**

**"Yepp, seriously, you really would have liked to see this one, considering you were so angry missed the first time," Two-Bit shrugged.**

**Becca started to suspect she actually missed something, "Oh yeah what did I miss that was so great?"**

**"Oh I can't tell you that. It would be against every code I have," Two-Bit told her.**

**While Becca continued with her assault on Two-Bit, to get him to tell her what she missed Lana turned back and was scrutinizing my appearance.**

**She seemed to be looking for something, I wasn't really sure what. **

**Soon I saw exactly what. I saw here eyes, zoom in on my hand, entangled in Ponyboy's on the side of the bed.**

**She wasted no time, she quickly nudged Becca who was still unsuccessfully trying to get Two-Bit to tell her what she missed. **

**It took a few nudges to get Becca's attention.**

**"What?" She asked Lana who nodded over to my incriminating hand with her chin.**

**"What I don't see anything?" Becca repeated confused.**

**Lana pointed with her chin again, "On the bed."**

**Becca looked around in the area Lana with a confused look on her face for a few seconds then suddenly her eyes widened. Next thing I knew she was kick the two boys out of the room.**

**"Ok out, out, The girls have important stuff to talk about!! Go get some food or some thing! If you do, do that bring me up something will yeah, I'm starved," She said as she pushed them out the door.**

**Then the to girls sat down in the chairs that they had kicked Ponyboy and Two-Bit out of.**

**Becca opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "Lan, I'm sorry you know about the whole not telling you and not talking to you thing."**

**"Oh it's ok, I'm over it. I understand, you wanted to keep me safe, not have Dan realize you cared about what happens to me. You also wanted to keep your Soc image. I totally under stand," She reassured me.**

**I smiled glad that I could hang out with Lana again she was such fun to hand out with. I was also glad it seemed Lana, and Becca were getting on so well.**

**"I see you two seem to be getting along," I stated casually. I could see Becca's annoyance at me for not letting her ask about what I know she wants to talk about. **

**"Yeah Lana's great," Becca said with a genuine smile despite her annoyance at me, "I wish I had met her sooner."**

**"Well I'm glad you to are getting on that means I can hang with both of my girlfriends, and talk about girl stuff," I said.**

**"Speaking of girl stuff. What did I miss that Two-Bit wouldn't tell me," Becca said with a smile.**

**I sighed we had gotten to the point they had been trying to get to when the kicked everybody else out.**

**"Miss? You didn't miss anything, nothing at all. Two-Bit's just overreacting. Delirious with joy at my being ok," I told her trying to get her away from this topic, even though I know she and Lana both saw the hand, the know exactly what's up and are not going to let up till I told them.**

**"Ponyboy Curtis! I can't believe I didn't see it before, you two were always so buddy, buddy," Lana said shaking her head.**

**"I don't know what you two are taking about," I lied.**

**Becca sighed, "Come on Phoebe Soda, told us about what happened back at that park."**

**"Yeah I know that was terrifying with Dan and his gun and all," I said trying to stay away from what I know the event that happened that night that they want to talk about.**

**"I don't mean that," Becca said," I meant the kiss."**

**I smiled at her, "I was delirious, then, you know I thought I was going to die. The kiss… yeah meant nothing."**

**"Phebes, We so you holding hands with him just then. You can't tell me that was just nothing," Lana said.**

**"Sure I can," I said with a huge smile," Yeah…he was just…warming my hand. Yes! That was it. My hand was cold I needed someone to warm it up for me. He so kindly offered."**

**Lana and Becca looked at each other then looked at me.**

**"Ok I think she's delirious," Becca said rolling her eyes, " Phoebe, Were your friends, your suppose to be able to tell us these types of things."**

**"Yes come one we wouldn't laugh or judge or whatever your scared of will happen," Lana put in.**

**"Ok so tell us what we missed," Both girls put in at the same time, sounding like this was an arranged speech; which knowing the to of them it just could be.**

**I sighed. What could it hurt to tell them.**

**"Ok well… Two-Bit may have been referring to when he maybe… sorta… kinda walked in on me kissing Ponyboy… again," I admitted **

**" I knew it! I knew it!" Becca said punching the air. Then she gave a Lana a high five before they both went off into a fit of giggles.**

**I couldn't help but laugh with them. **

**"Oh it was so sweet the way he wouldn't leave your side," Lana said after are giggles subsided.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked.**

**"Oh that boy has it bad for you Phebes," Becca said.**

**"Yeah I don't know what happened right when you were shot since I wasn't there but when I showed up at the hospital a few hours later, since news about this was all over town. Your brother pounded on of Dan's guys that got away to a pulp. After that everyone knew what happened to you. Any so when I heard I rushed over here, you were in surgery, you lost a lot of blood," Lana explained.**

**"Yeah I heard," I said remembering how Pony kept mentioning all the blood when he was ranting.**

**"Yeah he was just kind of sitting there in a chair staring at the wall in front of him. His jeans had dark stains all over them I remember noticing that first. Steve noticed me staring at them told me that was where you had bled on him," Lana said slowly.**

**I shivered at the thought I remembered seeing all the blood on my hand and what had seeped through my shirt before I passed out. Could only image how that accumulated over the time it took for the ambulance to come. **

**"Yeah," Becca said taking over for Lana, " I arrived at about the same time Lan did. News of you attack even reach the Socs. I could have sworn the boy was the one that got shot not you. He was so pale and not moving except for blinking. Then when the doctors let us see you he was the first one in the room. He sat in this chair," Becca indicated the chair she was sitting in, "For the rest of the night, Darry couldn't get him to go home."**

**"Yeah they had this huge argument over it then finally he just let him stay. He stayed all weekend. I don't think he slept once," Lana cut in, "Finally Sunday night Darry made him go home and get some sleep."**

**"Soda told me he didn't sleep though," Becca said, "Then Monday came and Pony wanted to go back to the hospital, but Darry said he had to go to school. They had another huge fight till finally Darry just let him go."**

**"But on Tuesday Darry made him go to school not that he did anything. He usually just sat in the back of the room staring out the window," Lana continued," and the second school let out he would come down here and sit in this chair till Darry came and made him go home."**

**"Yeah and today… well I don't know. He just wasn't at school, I don't know-" Becca told me.**

**"I know, Two-Bit said Darry told him to stay home and sleep but he didn't he came here instead," I told them.**

**They nodded.**

**"I felt bad for him but it was so sweet. I so wish someone would care that much about me," Lana gushed.**

**"Yeah well don't go get yourself shot to find someone who does cause trust me getting shot is not a bundle of joys," I told her with a smile.**

**A knock came at the door then Two-Bit stuck his head in, "Are we going to get killed if we come in now?"**

**"I think it's safe," Becca said with a smile, " If you brought me food that is."**

**"We brought food!" He said fling the door open and waltzing in, "Hey! You stole all the chairs."**

**"That's just too bad," Becca said taking the chocolate bar out of his hand.**

**Two-Bit was followed in the room by Ponyboy, and Johnny, and Dally.**

**"Johnny!!" I said with a huge grin.**

**"Hi Phoebe," he said with a shy grin, "I'm glad your better."**

**"Thank you, I'm glad I'm better too!" I said then noticed the chocolate bar in Pony's hand, "Hey Pony, you gonna give me some of that Kit-Kat?"**

**Pony looked down at the chocolate bar in his hand as if he just realized it was there," I don't think your allowed to eat just yet Phoebe."**

**"Aw come on please!!" I begged, "Who's gonna know. I don't think Kit-Kat is going to kill me."**

**Eventually my pleading won me the whole chocolate bar.**

**"So Dally, heard about you pounding that guy," I said casually as I ate the delicious chocolate.**

**"You did, did you?" he asked.**

**"Yepp. Did you feel better after getting to pound something?" I asked.**

**"I did thank you," and that was all my brother ever said about what happened.**

**After that we started to make small talk, I was kind of wondering why no nurse had come in here yet but I didn't really care. I don't really like hospitals or nurses. So the longer I got to stay away from them, the happier I'd be.**

**"PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS!" Darry thundered coming slamming open the door a few hours later. Soda and Steve slipped in a little quieter.**

**"Hey Darry! Do you mind keeping it down I bit, I got a bit of a head ache," I waved at him from where I sat on the bed.**

**He stood there staring at me in shock just like his brother had when I first woke up.**

**"Hey Phoebes awake!" Soda yelled plopping down on the end of the bed making the whole thing shake. **

**I winced in pain as the shaking bed moved my side.**

**"Hey Soda's awake too," I smiled back at him.**

**"Does any of the hospital staff know your awake?" Darry asked coming out of his shock.**

**"No," I muttered.**

**Darry nodded like he expected that much then went to go get someone.**

**When he came back with a nurse she shoed everybody out of the room then started messing around with a bunch of stuff. Doing all these testes asking me questions like "does anything hurt" and all that stuff.**

**Finally she said," I would like you to stay A few more night, then you should be ok to go home. Which brings me to another matter people who have been shot shouldn't be put under too much stress too soon. Do you know of any one friend or family who might be living somewhere a little less stressful then the city?"**

**I sat there thinking.**

**"I think I have a cousin in the country," I answered slowly.**

**She nodded, "Do you know how to reach them?"**

**I shrugged, "You could check with my brother."**

**She nodded and left the room.**

**Three days later I was allowed to go home. Darry came with my brother to pick me up and sign some papers or something.**

**"So did anyone ever contact that cousin?" I asked as we drove back to the Curtis'.**

**"Actually we did," my brother shrugged, "Don't know what the nurse wants to send all the way out there for."**

**"So am I going to go… I mean I haven't seen them in years," I said nervously.**

**"Your Aunt said she'd be pleased to have you," Darry said as he turned on to his street.**

**I looked at them, "So I'm going?"**

**"Just for a month. That's what the doctor recommended," Darry parked the truck.**

**"So…what where am I going after the month?" I asked I had gotten out of the car now.**

**Darry was staring at me as if I'd asked for a pet dragon.**

**"You'll come back here of course. Unless you have somewhere else you'd like to go," He said.**

**I turned to look at the small house. It was run down looking but to me it was a place.**

**I couldn't be more proud to call this place home.**

**"No," I said looking at Darry ,"There is nowhere else I'd rather be."  
**


	23. Epiloge

**Epilogue **

**What are we gonna do?**

**One Month Later**

**Ponyboy's P.O.V**

**I walked out into the kitchen and put my English theme on the table. It had been a long, hard few weeks but things finally seemed to be getting easier, back to normal.**

**I walked over to the fridge to get some chocolate milk. As I closed the fridge door a note one the front of it caught my eye and I froze.**

**"What…What's the date today?!" I called out to the house hoping someone would answer telling me that what I thought was wrong.**

**"The 24th Pony," One of my brothers yelled out, I was too shocked to pay attention to which one it was.**

**The 24th I had thought right…that means…**

**"Darry!!" I yelled**

**"What are you yelling about," Darry said coming into the kitchen.**

**I pointed wordlessly at the calendar in front of me.**

**Darry walked over with a confused look, "What about the calendar?"**

**I only half heard Darry my mind was to busy spinning.**

_**How could I have forgotten… that's just not right. I guess a lot happened but still to forget about your….**_

**I pointed at today's date.**

**"I don't see anything on there Ponyboy," Darry said his voice sounded like he was concerned about my sanity.**

**"Look…look at tomorrow," I said slowly.**

**Darry moved his finger over to that square well saying," Ok, are you alright Pony you look kind of-" he stopped as he read the words in the small square," Oh no… how could we've forgot. How are we going to-" **

**Sodapop came into the room interrupting him. **

**"Hey what are you guys all staring at?" He asked walking up and looking over my shoulder at the date on the calendar that Darry still had his finger on. His eyes widened and he whispered one word, "Phoebe."**

**Some how by saying her name the room seemed to get even more quiet. **

**I felt like kicking myself, I shouldn't have forgot Phoebe…she was… well Phoebe.**

**She went to stay with some country relatives while her injury from well a month ago healed up. **

**So much had happened in that one little month… and Phoebe… she didn't know about any of it.**

**Suddenly the silence was broken by the door slamming.**

**"Hey where is everybody!" Two-Bit yelled walking into the kitchen, "Why are you all gathered around your fridge. I got to tell you guys I've seen the front of your fridge and there isn't anything interesting on it. Now if you open it up and pass me a beer…"**

**"You'll look like you've seen a ghost," Steve said walking into the room behind Two-Bit, "What's your problem.**

**I couldn't tell them my mouth didn't seem to work.**

**Soda's mouth it seemed still did," Phoebe," He explained in one word.**

**The quiet returned again as what Soda had just said sank in.**

**"She doesn't know…" Darry said quietly.**

**"Dally," Two-Bit said in a quiet voice.**

**At the mention of his name it seemed to emphasise the emptiness of the room. The fact that there were two people missing from the picture, two people that weren't going to show up.**

**I sighed and looked up at everyone else," How do you tell someone that there last remaining family member isn't going to come back?"**

**To be Continued…

* * *

******

Hey people! I'm proud and saddened to announce that this is the final chapter of this story! I want to thank all of the people who read and enjoyed that story. I'm glad you liked it! Though as the abouve indicates for all those who wish to continue reading I will be writting a sequel I just couldn't get the idea out of my head! So keep an eye out for Phoebe in her next adventure in **Life is Confusing Expecially in New York! **and once again thankyou to all who read and enjoyed this story hope to see you back in the next installment.


	24. Halloween Treat

Heypeople, this here is just a little festive treat for those who wish to read it, this is not part of the actual story and if you wish to read the rest than go to Life is confusing ... sometimes Halloween Treat.**

* * *

**

**Life is confusing ... Sometimes **

**Halloween Treat 2**

**Part One**

"Come on Becca just get in the car," I told my friend as we stood outside Two-Bit's car.

She was starting at me hesitantly, "Phoebe isn't this like stealing?"

"No I would never steal it is borrowing. I'm going to give it back," I said.

Two-Bit had come over to the Curtis' house like an hour ago and did his traditional (Or at least that's what he told me, though I don't remember him doing it last year) Halloween drink till I pass-out. I didn't really think that was a great idea so when he offered to let me join in I turned him down. I did however 'borrow' his car keys after he passed out.

"Then you asked him to if you could take his car?" Becca asked then something else clicked into her head, "Wait have you actually got a license?"

I looked at her for a moment before I answered, "That would be a no, and a no but it's Halloween the police got better things to do then to stop me to see if I have a license and besides, I've done this loads of times. Also, I'm leaving Two-Bit a note."

I pulled a couple pieces of chalk out of my pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Becca asked me. I loved Rebecca but she was a reformed Soc and well was still a little strict on the rule thingy. I mean I did think we should follow some rules-not like me brother he was awful with that before he…yeah- but there were honestly a few that we could break now and again.

"School," I said like it was obvious. It was pretty obvious since it was teachers chalk. I had stolen it in math class. I finished writing my note to Two-Bit.

_Dear Two-Bit and anyone else who may care to know this,_

_Your car has not been stolen, I just borrowed it. I was bored watching you snore away on the couch and wanted to do something more fun, so I invited Becca over and we have gone to get Lana and do just that. I can't actually tell you where I'm going to go cause I haven't decided yet but I have taken the care that way (An_ arrow had been drawn pointing to the right_). I will draw another arrow at Lana's house. I should be back by let's say midnight, If you haven't seen me by then well, I probably fell into a deep dark hole of darkness._

_Love_

_Phoebe_

"I thought you said you didn't steal anything," she accused me.

"Ok fine I don't steal anything bad," I said,"Now let's go the night is going quickly and I want to have some fun before it's over."

Becca gave me a suspicious glare then got in the car. I smiled and put the pumpkin I had carved that morning into the back seat of the car.

"Umm, Phebes what's with the pumpkin?" She asked.

I was offended, "It's not a pumpkin, it is Francisco and you have offended him deeply."

I buckled Francisco in while Becca gave me looks like I was crazy. Maybe I was I don't know. My more probable answer was that I was excited and hyper, things like that happened when I had been both those in the past.

"My psychiatrist says it helps me work out my issues," I told her as I started the car.

"You have a psychiatrist?" She asked.

"No but that's what he'd say if I had one."

* * *

"How come I haven't seen another house for the past hour?" Lana asked as she stared at the wooded scenery that passed us by.

"Because we left the city an hour ago," I told her.

"Why'd we leave the city?" Becca asked, she hadn't really been the country type.

I shrugged, "I felt like it."

I didn't really have a good reason for anything I did, I just did it. I sort of just started driving as straight as I could go and watched where it took me. If I had to turn, I stopped the car and drew an arrow in the direction I went. I wanted to make sure we were findable it we got lost. I really hated being lost. I think it had to do with some traumatic childhood experience, or at least that's what my imaginary shrink said.

"Phoebe your pumpkin's staring at me!" Lana complained from the back seat.

"It's just a pumpkin Lan," Becca said, "but you know my legs are kind of cramped now."

I laughed, "Ok how about we get out when these trees thin out, I hate woods, especially with a full moon on Halloween."

My friends agreed with me but it seemed fate had other plans for us.

It was only a matter of seconds after I made that statement when this huge black form seemed to appear out of no where. I screamed and swerved the car out of the way, but I couldn't control it. The breaks had broken and I couldn't stop the car. We went flying off the road into the woods. I swerved out of the way of as many trees as I could. I was taking use deeper and deeper into the dark woods because I couldn't stop or turn us around. Then suddenly there was a huge tree right in the middle of our path I saw it too late to swerve out of the way and the car slammed into it at full speed.

My head whipped forward smacking into the windshield and I blacked out.


End file.
